Existing Hearts
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Sequel to Surviving Hearts. Layla Grimes is no longer with her family, her group or her love. She's alone with only Andrea and Michonne for company, follow them on their journey as they try to become reconnected with the group they became separated from at the farm. Along the way they will begin to realize that it isn't the dead they need to fear. But the living. Daryl/OC
1. Prologue

**Existing Hearts **

**Prologue**

_**Hey everyone :D I'm back for the sequel of 'Surviving hearts'. This is just a quick prologue before the season kicks off here in the UK in a couple a weeks. So please enjoy this little intro :D This will all be based around Layla Grimes until well fingers crossed her and Andrea along with Michonne find the group again! **_

The time. It used to be part of everyones daily routine, checking your watch, looking up at the clock, checking your phone or iPod. But now nobody knows, it could be four o'clock in the morning and they wouldnt know and this is all due to the dead now ruling the earth. Layla doesnt know how much time has passed since she last saw her family or last saw him. It makes her feel numb everytime she thinks about them.

She, Andrea and Michonee have moved around a lot since Michonne had found them sturggling in the woods and the three of them had become a little family as such. Michonne knew all about what Layla's and Andrea's group had gone through whilst trying to survive. Plus Layla and Andrea knew her story too. Michonne knew about, T-dog, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Shane, Beth, Lori, Rick, Carl and Daryl.

She knew that Layla and Daryl were in love and Michonne would comfort Layla everytime she found herself getting washed with sadness everytime she thought about him and anyone in the group. But Michonne became especially comforting whenever Layla would cry about Carl, her little brother, her little brat with the same crystal blue eyes.

Andrea talked to Michonne and Layla about how she and Shane had hooked up and how she hoped he had survived the rade on the farm so they could talk again. Layla had been disgusted by the thought of Andrea and Shane but she had to accept it no matter what her feelings were towards that vile man. But Layla got her revenge by talking to Andrea and Michonne about hers and Daryl's sexual antics which had disgusted Andrea all the same.

Michonne's two armless and jawless companions were the norm now, Layla had grown quite attached to them since they kept her and her new small group safe from other walkers. Michonne had explained how they were her boyfriend and his best friend and both Andrea and Layla understood that they were something to Michonne so she couldn't kill them. Layla knew that if Daryl became a walker she would do the same, just so she could hold onto him for that little bit longer before she put a gun to his head and ended his misery. But she knew that would never happen due to Daryl being Daryl he would want it to end before it even started.

Layla looks up from the ground that she has been staring at during her thought path, the ground isn't wet but a tad moist so she makes a guess that it could be spring, but really she doesn't have a clue. It could be any season, any month, any time and she doesnt know. All she knows is she is no longer suriving just merely existing on a now dead planet.

She looks into the fire that burns while they all sit around it in a circle and sees his face within it speaking the words ''I love you''. Those three words spoken by him are the only words that keep Layla existing. Existing to find her way back home with Andrea and Michonne by her side.

_**Well there you go :D I shall be back in a couple of weeks with the first chapter! October 19**__**th**__** is when it premieres in the UK baby! I actually can't wait I've been counting down the weeks until the zombie arse kicking show returns! I have a lot of ideas for this story it just depends what happens with Layla, Andrea and Michonne while they are at Woodbury! Okay see you soon! Leave me a review to let me know what you think! **_

_**Love you all, Vmk-xx **_


	2. Moving forward

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 1 **

**_Hey guys, I'm back :D I'm so excited to be writing this story again, I will be writing about Layla's, Michonne's and Andrea's journey for now until they re-join with the main group which I hope is soon! Check out Surviving Hearts before you read this so you know whats going on and as always please enjoy! _**

''You're going to do this quick right?'' Layla asks Michonne as they crouch in the bushes outside a pharmacy that is surrounded by walkers.

''Yes as quick as possible. Cover me if anything goes wrong.'' Michonne says.

Layla gives her a look. '' I've been covering you for eight months I don't need reminding.'' She says.

''Yes but you don't have Andrea with you this time.'' Michonne states.

Layla rolls her eyes. ''I know... But we are doing this for her so you get in and out and then we can return to her, boyfriend and best friend '' She says with a smirk. ''I don't know why you didn't bring them with us.'' She says.

Michonne rolls her eyes. ''Because they need to protect Andrea and we don't need protecting when we have each others backs.'' She says squeezing Layla's shoulder.

''Alright go.'' Layla whispers.

Michonne nods and steps out of the bushes and heads for the pharmacy. They had scouted this town before; it had been full of walker's every time they had come to get supplies so they had to be careful. Layla keeps her eyes peeled making sure none of them are following Michonne into the pharmacy. She has her knife hanging in her belt as well as her trusty pistle that she had thankfully found more ammo for over the months she, Andrea and Michonne had been travelling together.

Layla doesn't let her mind wander to her family or Daryl anymore whilst she's out on scavenges, it had almost got her killed countless times. Of course she missed them but she couldn't let them distract her whilst she was responsible for the life of two other people. Doing that wouldn't get her any closer to being reunited with them. She watches as the walkers just roam around unaware of her's and Michonne's presence. Andrea was sick so it was their responsibility to take care of her and get the medication they could. The three of them were on their own now with their two walker companions as their protection as they existed in the dead world.

Layla see's Michonne leave the store and she begins to walk back to where they were staying, an old shop, they had to be quiet as walkers were a regular occurance around them.

''I got some pain killers, took out three walkers in there easy work.'' Michonne whispers.

Layla smiles. ''Let's get back to Andrea then.'' She whispers back.

The women leave quickly and quietly through the small wood separating them from their shelter. They walk in silence both looking out for anything that could jump out on them. All three of them had become a tight unit and they intended on keeping it that way. Once they arrived back at their camp, they sneak in quickly into the shop as walker's prowl around.

''Hey boys.'' Layla says with a smile towards the walker's.

Michonne let's out a laugh before her face becomes serious looking around for Andrea.

''Where is she?'' She whispers to Layla.

Layla shrugs and follows her as she walks after Michonne into another room where they find Andrea lying down on the floor. This causes Layla to panic.

''Andrea?'' She questions with a worried expression as she crouches down beside her.

''I'm fine Lay.'' She croaks.

Layla then proceeds to help her friend up off the ground.

''What are you doing out here?'' Michonne questions.

''I needed some light.'' Andrea moans.

''Here.'' Michonne says shoving pills into her mouth and making her swallow the water.

Andrea places the water on her forehead.

''How is it out there?'' Andrea asked.

''The same. It's quiet.'' Michonne says.

''You're lying.'' Andrea states.

''We should go in a few days.'' Michonne says.

''They're coming.'' Andrea says.

''We can't get away from them.'' Layla says.

''You two should go.'' Andrea says.

''No!'' They both exclaim.

''I'll hold you back, go! I can take care of myself. Saved your ass' all winter didn't I.'' Andrea muses and then she lets a smile spread across her lips.

Layla and Michonne just shake their heads at her. Andrea then begins to cough and Michonne and Layla both rub her back. Michonne then offers Andrea some water but she throws it away.

''I won't have you two dying for me. But you soldiers won't leave your posts. Screw you.'' Andrea moans. But Michonne and Layla know she doesn't mean it.

''We'll go in a few days.'' Michonne finally says.

Layla nods at her and then offers a sympathetic smile to Andrea.

''If we stay, I'll die here.'' Andrea says.

''Andrea don't say that.'' Layla begs.

''Come on Lay you know it's true.'' Andrea says.

''Just be quiet Andrea.'' Layla hisses.

Her and Michonne then walk out of the room and proceed to talk in hushed voices.

''We have to leave now. They are catching us and Andrea being the way she is, it's best we get as far awat from them as possible.'' Michonne states.

''I know. It's time we left here.'' Layla says.

Michonne nods. ''Get the boys ready. I'll get Andrea up and moving.'' She says.

Layla nods and walks into the other room. The two arm less and jaw less walkers let out small moans as Layla props all their things onto their backs. She hooks her belt around her and preps herself. She still wears Daryl's shirt, the only time she takes it off is to give a wash of some sort. It still smells of him slightly, his musty manly scent that intoxicated Layla every time she breathed it in. Oh how she craved to touch him again, feel his lips on hers, have him hold her in his arms and make love to her so romantically and passionately. She missed him so much it hurt. She missed her family, the group; oh how she hoped all of them had managed to survive the winter.

Layla unhooks the chains letting the boys lose. She grips onto the chains tightly and drags the boys along through to where Michonne and Andrea are waiting.

''Come on boys keep your feet moving.'' She says as she passes the chains into Michonne's hands.

''You know they can't understand you.'' Andrea says.

''Yes I know. It's just fun.'' Layla says with a smile.

Andrea smiles at her as they walk out of the building where chopped up trees lie. Michonne walks first with the boys behind her and Andrea and Layla walk behind her. Layla making sure that Andrea is okay as they walk. This was how it was now the three of them with two walkers staying ahead of what could easily catch up with them if they stayed anywhere for too long.

**_Lalalalalalala! So so so so so so happy that I am writing this again so I hope that you all liked it! I know there isn't much on Andrea and Michonne in the first episode because those are the only parts I've watched so I could get this chapter to you all! Not much happens with them but I'm sure more will in the next chapter! So please follow and favourite my story and leave me a review to let me know what you think! They will motivate me to write the next chapter quicker when the second episode is out! _**

**_Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	3. Frustrations

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 3 **

**_Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 for you lovely people! As Andrea and Michonne are not in episode two I've decided to write this filler of their journey to a certain helicopter crash ;) _**

''Layla come on you're falling behind!'' Michonne snaps at her from a few metres away.

''Sorry Michonne, It's just all this travelling away from them! What if we are going in the complete opposite direction to where D-Daryl is.'' Layla stutters.

Michonne turns around and offers Layla a sympathetic smile. ''I know, but Layla you have to be strong we will find him and your family I promise.'' She says.

Layla nods. ''I know it's just whenever we travel like this to get away from those stupid fuckers. It makes me think if they are travelling then where the hell are they?'' She grumbles.

''Lay, calm down honey. We will find our group soon.'' Andrea says trying to reassure her.

''I hope so. This is just so frustrating!'' She whines.

Michonne and Andrea both laugh at her. ''We both know you're frustrated.'' Andrea says winking at her.

Layla scoffs. ''I'm not some sex addict you know! Eight months Andrea, eight months! That's a fucking long time!'' She screeches.

Michonne smirks at her. ''Daryl that good huh?'' She asks.

Layla blushes. ''So good! He rocked my world.'' She says.

''Don't forget you rocked his I'm sure no woman made him moan like you did!'' Andrea swoons.

Layla laughs. ''You're so nosy you know that?''

Andrea shrugs. '' Wasn't hard to hear you! We were all pretty thankful when you moved away.'' She says smirking at Layla.

''Don't act like you didn't get off to the hotness of mine and Daryl's sex.'' Layla jokes.

Andrea scoffs. ''Why would I when I got to fuck Shane in a car.'' She says knowing what Layla's reaction will be.

A disgusted look crosses her face. ''Still can't believe you went near that vile thing.'' She says.

''Guys quiet down a minute I hear something.'' Michonne whispers pulling on her two pets chains.

All three of them go quiet and then the rustling can be heard from behind. Moments later four walkers emerge from the bushes coming straight for the three women. Michonne quickly lets go of the chains and strikes her sword into the nearest walker. Layla pulls out her knife and strikes the next one, it goes down instantly. Andrea holds back still not feeling well, so Michonne and Layla take out the other two walkers with no effort needed.

''We are getting too good at this.'' Michonne says smirking taking the chains in her hands again.

''Yeah we are.'' Layla says placing her knife back into her belt.

''Oh I wish I could help you guys.'' Andrea moans.

''You aren't well stick with the boys.'' Layla says tapping both of the walkers on the shoulders.

''I know. Anyway back to our chat.'' Andrea says wiggling her eyebrows as the women carry on.

Layla laughs. ''Yeah I guess all three of us are very sexually frustrated women right now.'' Layla muses.

Michonne hums from ahead while Andrea nods. ''But you and Daryl are a hell of a lot more than what goes on in the sack.'' Andrea says.

Layla sighs. ''Yeah we are, who would of thought my first properly serious relationship happens within an apocalypse. I love him so much that even the mention of his name causes my chest to tighten and tears to build up in my eyes. My one and only separated from me all because my dad-'' Layla stops as she feels the tears coming.

Andrea puts an arm around her. ''Hey, it was a scary time; your dad had to get Carl off the farm. He didn't see us Layla but look Michonne found us and we are safe.'' She breathes.

Michonne turns around and smiles at them. ''I'm glad I showed up when I did, women like you are needed in this world now.'' She says.

They both smile at her. ''We will always be grateful to you.'' They both say.

''And me to you. We are sisters now we stick together.'' Michonne says. ''With our boys protecting us.'' Michonne chuckles.

Andrea and Layla let out small laughs. ''I just wish I could have just had one last moment with him you know? No sex just having him hold me in his arms and whisper to me that he loves me.'' Layla breathes.

''You will have that again!'' Andrea exclaims.

Layla nods. ''Not if that bitch has got her claws into him!'' She hisses.

Andrea snorts. ''Come on! Carol wouldn't dare because she knows you'll come back and kick her ass.'' She says.

''I'd do more than that.'' Layla hisses an evil grin crossing her face.

''Maybe she died. It's been eight months, she can't shoot or use a weapon.'' Andrea shrugs.

''Don't try and chear me up. I know Daryl loves me but he's a man and men have needs and those needs cannot be fulfilled by me because we can't find them anywhere.'' Layla sighs.

'' Daryl's a tough nut to crack. It took you a while to get behind his walls. Carol wouldn't be able to do that.'' Andrea says.

''Oh I just miss him is all. I know Daryl's a faithful man and I know he knows I'm still alive somewhere. Plus my mama and daddy must know I'm still alive and Carl that kid... Oh my little brat I need to see him I bet he's grown so much in the past eight months.'' Layla sighs.

''I'm sure all of them have hope we are both still alive. They know how strong we are you survived a fucking car crash for god sake!'' Andrea exclaims.

''Yeah we are strong mother fuckers! Even stronger now with our bad ass sword wielder.'' Layla says with a smirk and Michonne turns around smiling.

''Three bad ass bitches making their way in the way.'' Michonne says keeping her eyes forward.

''Hell yeah!'' Layla shouts.

She soon gets hushed by the two women and Layla holds back a laugh.

''Man Layla be quiet!'' Michonne hisses.

''Sorry. I'm a teenager we get excited easily!'' She whispers.

Michonne rolls her eyes. ''I figured.'' She grumbles.

''Anyway Layla you're the lucky one at least you have a loving boyfriend and loving family to get back too. Me well I lost Dale.'' Andrea says.

''Come on we all love you in the group.'' Layla says.

''Your groups tight you think i'll fit in?'' Michonne asks.

''Of course!'' They both say.

Michonne smiles. ''I'm glad I can't wait to meet everyone, even Carol even though Layla you clearly aren't fond of her.'' She says smirking at Layla.

''Bitch likes my man, that ain't okay!'' Layla says.

Michonne rolls her eyes.

''Plus she's just a spare part. Never did nothing for the group. Sure if you could kill walkers with washing powder she'd be awesome. But that ain't how it is.'' Layla snaps.

Both Michonne and Andrea laugh. ''Oh lay!'' Andrea chimes.

There laughter is soon cut off by the sound of an engine ahead. All three of them run after the sound and then see a helicopter plummeting to the ground. Little did Layla know that this would bring her a little closer to her man, because not too far away, his brother is on his way.

**_Hope you guys liked this little filler! Layla getting frustrated, emotional and cruel towards Carol! Sorry Carol lovers I just can't stand the woman! Please follow, favourite and of course review if you liked it! See you next week or sooner when another update shall arrive! Love you all, Vmk-xx._**


	4. I found you

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 4 **

**_Hey there guys! Well let's get to it shall we, a full episode full of Andrea and Michonne, so let's get to it! Hope you enjoy this... _**

All three of them watch as the helicopter falls through the trees, all of them holding a shocked expression. Layla begins to walk forward and she hears Andrea and Michonne with the boys follow behind her, they walk through a field and when they finally get close enough Andrea begins to throw up. Layla and Michonne both start to rub her back to soothe her.

''Don't push yourself, you better sit down.'' Michonne says to Andrea and she crouches down with Layla and Michonne doing the same.

Layla continues to rub Andrea's back, smiling at her reassuringly. Layla then watches as Michonne ties the boys to a nearby tree.

''I'll check it out. Layla look after Andrea.'' Michonne says and Layla nods her head.

Layla watches as Andrea walks forward. They both see a solider lying on the floor but Michonne ignores him and keeps walking forward.

''What do you think happened here?'' Layla whispers to Andrea.

''I have no idea. It seems so weird for a helicopter to crash like that, nothing can take it down.'' She whispers back.

''I know what you mean.'' Layla whispers back.

''How you holding up after our conversation earlier?'' Andrea asks.

Layla takes in a breath. ''I'd rather not talk about it, don't want to cry at this moment in time.'' Layla whispers smiling at Andrea.

Andrea takes Layla's hand and squeezes it tightly, she knows how hard it has been for Layla to talk about Daryl and her, she may laugh about it and be crude but in her eyes all you see is pain and heartache. That's love and Andrea knows that she loves him.

Then they hear the sound cars approaching and they see Michonne run back towards them quickly.

''Someone's coming.'' She states and all three of them huddle together watching as men exit the cars.

''How's the wreck look?'' Andrea asks.

''Two dead, not sure about the other.'' Michonne confirms.

All three of them watch as the men observe the scene in front of them. Layla keeps her hand attached to Andrea's as the men getting a little closer. One points their gun at an approaching walker but one of the men stops him. The walker is then shot in the head by another man with a bow and arrow. Layla winces at the familiarity. Then another man approaches and takes out two more walkers with a baseball bat.

''Got a breather. Tim!'' One of the men shouts.

The boys start to groan behind them causing Michonne to look over her shoulder at them. A walker is approaching and Michonne pulls out her katana as well as Layla pulling out her knife.

''No!'' Andrea hisses. ''You see anything. We should show ourselves.'' Andrea states.

''Not yet.'' Michonne confirms.

The boys start to groan louder causing Layla to gulp as she watches one of the men stab the dead soldier in the head, all three of them watch on glaring confused at why he has just stabbed a dead man. The men turn towards them clearly hearing the boys moaning. Andrea begins to cough quietly and Layla rubs her back making her stop. The boys continue to moan and suddenly Michonne gets up and chops both their heads off and Layla gasps in shock. All three of them hold their nerve as the men disappear into their cars. They all look each other and begin to get up.

''Ah ah ah easy does it girls. Now put down your weapons.'' A voice says behind them and Layla's eyes go wide recognising the voices instantly. ''That's it nice and easy. Now let me see your hands. Twirl around that's it easy does it.''

Layla turns around and comes to face with Merle Dixon. She looks at him with shock and freezes.

''Holy shit Blonde hey you look good.'' He says to Andrea. ''My oh my little lady what a pleasant surprise.'' He says to them.

''No fucking way.'' Layla breathes.

''Now how's about a hug for your old pal Merle.'' He says.

Layla chuckles at him and jumps up from her crouch and wraps her arms around him.

''It's good to see you too little lady.'' He says hugging her with his one good arm.

''You have no idea how happy I am to see you Merle.'' She breathes pulling out of the hug.

Then Andrea faints and Layla quickly comes to her aid as they are all forced into a car. They are all blindfolded and then seated in the car before they set off.

''Four. Three females, found them hiding in the woods.'' One of the men says.

Layla doesn't move and then Andrea speaks.

''Michonne? Layla?'' She questions.

''Here.'' They both say before Merle shushes them.

All three of them are then locked in a room and Andrea gets treated by a nurse.

''Why are we being held here? We want to leave.'' Andrea says.

''You're not well enough, you can stay the night.'' The nurse says.

''Where are we?'' She asks.

''Not for me to say, he'll tell you.'' The nurse says.

''Who?'' Michonne questions furiously.

Then Merle enters the room and Layla smiles at him sweetly as he pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards.

''Bet you was wondering if I was real or if I wasn't well here I am.'' He says. ''I guess the world gets smaller towards the end ain't so many of us left to share the air right?'' He asks.

Layla moves closer to Andrea looking at Merle with a straight expression.

''When they found me I was near enough bled out. A bullet seemed like a good last meal take myself on a little walk and wait for Daryl on the other side.'' Layla flinches at his name and Andrea takes her hand quickly. ''You seen my brother?'' He asks and Layla begins to blinks back the tears.

''No, not for a long time.'' Andrea says.

''Too long.'' Layla stutters.

The conversation then switches to Rick and Daryl. Andrea talks about how Rick tried to find Merle and how Daryl saw that when they went back for him.

''He's always been the sweet on my baby brother.'' Merle says.

''He wanted to keep looking but then things happens. People died a lot of them. Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia... Amy.'' Andrea stutters out and Layla squeezes her hand as she finally lets her tears fall.

''Your sister?'' Merle asked seeming concerned.

''Yes.'' Andrea answers shortly.

''She was a good kid. I'm sorry to hear it.'' He says.

Andrea then tells Merle about the journey they had been through since he was left on the roof and Layla begins to cry even more as the story progresses. It's hitting her how much they had been through and it's just all too much.

''Daryl stepped up and became a valued member of the group especially to Layla.'' Andrea says and Merle looks at Layla quickly.

''Now he's dead?'' Merle asks.

Andrea is about to say something but Layla buts in. ''No! He's not dead! He's not! We got separated Merle! I'd feel it if he died!'' Layla practically screams the tears coming down her face like a waterfall now.

Merle looks at the crying girl in front of him in shock. ''How long ago?'' He asks.

''7 or 8 months.'' Andrea says.

''We were separated from the rest of them. Left behind.'' Layla breathes.

Merle just nods his head. ''Guessing you and Daryl got close ah little lady?'' Merle asks.

''Yeah, we fell in love.'' Layla says beginning to shake.

Merle smirks and nods his head at her. ''Always knew you two would end up fucking. My brother really in love?'' He mocks.

Layla nods her head. ''Yes he is. He loves me and I love him.'' She stutters.

Layla doesn't listen just cries for the rest of the conversation into Andrea's side. Her ears perk up when she hears that you don't have to be bitten to turn into a walker. This makes her cry even more, so much to take in, in just a few words. Then a man talks about giving them supplies to help them survive on the outside. Layla quickly dries her tears as the man guides them out into the dark.

''Welcome to Woodbury.'' He says.

It's a small community all boarded off and safe by the look of it. ''Oh my fucking God!'' Layla breathes.

''Come with me.'' The man says.

They follow him towards a wall.

''Are you military?'' Andrea asks.

''Hardly.'' He chuckles.

Layla shuts off the man and Andrea then as she stares up at the guards. She hears them call the man the governor and she laughs a little at the mans nickname he has been given. They have more people also and Layla can't believe this place has lasted this long without getting overrun by walkers. The governor takes them to an apartment and lets them into a room for them to stay in with a double bed and a single bed.

''You'll be more comfortable here. Hot showers, food, water, clothes. You're safe here.''

''We appreciate it.'' Andrea says.

''Thank you.'' Layla mumbles.

Then he leaves telling them a man is outside if they need anything. Layla heads straight for the double bed and lies herself down on it and Andrea lies next to her. Michonne quietly approaches the single bed. Layla then strips out of her clothes and walks in her underwear towards a pile of clothes that holds some pajamas She pulls them on quickly and then shuffles under the covers taking in the mattress before she falls asleep. Both Michonne and Andrea smirk at the teenager, she's had a rough day she deserves a break.

/

In the morning Layla awakes first and helps herself to a shower, she does it quickly like the governor had instructed and then she lets her hair dry in a towel. She then approaches the pile of clothes and begins to dig through it, finding a pair of shorts her size and pulls them on quickly. Then the familiar knee high socks, tank top and checkered shirt. She feels herself again but the last time she had gotten dressed like this was at the CDC, where she and Daryl had first come together. She sighs and pulls on her boots and waits for Michonne and Andrea to wake.

When they do, a woman comes by and tells them she is going to take them around on a tour. Layla smiles at the woman as she talks about Woodbury.

''How many people do you have here?'' Andrea asks.

''73.'' The woman says.

Layla then begins to look around at the people who wander around the town, completely unaware of how bad the world is outside the walls. Then a pair of eyes catch her eye and she knows exactly who's they are. His long legs and floppy blonde hair making him stand out. His eyes then lock with hers and his face pales before Layla begins to run towards him and she jumps into his arms laughing and crying.

''Layla?'' He questions placing her on the ground.

''The one and only Christopher.'' She beams.

''Oh my god.''. He says pulling her into a tight embrace laughing. ''How?'' He asks.

''The governor found me and my friends.'' She says directing his attention to Michonne and Andrea who are looking over with surprise.

''My best friend Chris!'' Layla shouts and then both nod smiling before they continue with the tour.

The two of them begin to walk around.

''Jenny?'' Layla asks.

Chris takes in an intake of breath. ''Lost her in the beginning. I'm so sorry Layla.'' He breathes putting an arm around her as Layla lets the tears fall.

''Did she suffer?'' She asks.

Chris smiles at her. ''No, she asked me to put her down and to tell you that she loves you so much and that she was sorry for being stupid and getting bit. We are the three gymnasts and only two remain.'' He breathes.

''Oh that silly girl.'' Then Layla looks up at the sky. ''I love you too, you crazy cripple.'' Layla laughs.

Chris cuddles her closer. ''Your mum, dad and brother still kicking?'' He asks.

Layla goes quiet for a moment. ''I haven't seem them for 8 months, a bunch of walkers overran the place we were staying and me and Andrea, the blonde got separated from them. But I know they are alive I can feel it.'' She says.

''My parents are gone.'' He sighs. ''Six months ago, the governor found me and took me in.'' He says.

Layla cuddles him. ''I'm glad you're alive.'' She whispers.

''Me too. So how is it out there?'' He asks.

Layla sits him down on the grass. ''Horrible. But I met someone and fell in love in all this.'' Layla says blushing.

''But he's with your parents.'' Chris states.

Layla nods. ''Yeah, 8 months without him, without his arm, his face, his love, his sex.'' Layla stutters the last one and Chris snorts.

''Finally, that's one hell of a story. Layla Marie Grimes loses her virginity in zombie filled word.'' He says laughing.

Layla slaps him. ''Shut up! Man whore!'' She teases.

''Sleeping with five different girls does not make me a man whore!'' He hisses.

''Does when they were all in the same day.'' Layla sniggers.

Chris looks at her with mock shock and shoves her. ''Shut up!'' He laughs.

''Yo Layla we are having breakfast with the governor come on!'' Andrea shouts.

Layla begins to get up. ''Gotta go, see you later?'' She asks.

Chris pulls her into a hug. ''Of course.'' He says squeezing her before letting go.

Layla smiles at him and walks backwards a few paces before running to catch up with Andrea. Layla stays quiet throughout the whole meeting just eating her breakfast and drinking tea a creepy doctor has made.

''Looks like you're sitting pretty at the end of the world.'' She hears Andrea say before shutting off again. Choosing only to hear about how the children go to school, the adults work and they have a tun of weapons.

A knock at the door then interrupts them and the governor excuses himself.

''So you and Merle's brother involved?'' The creepy doctor asks Layla.

Layla looks at him confused. ''Yes we are, not like it's any of your business.'' She snaps.

''Sorry just a question.'' He replies

Layla scoffs and then the governor returns.

''Take a look around.'' He says letting the women exit.

Michonne then voices how she doesn't trust the governor and then they all talk about trust and how Michonne may have told them who the walkers were but she never told them anything about why she kept them around for so long or how she took them out so easily when they were making to much noise.

''Can I go and find Chris?'' Layla asks when the discussion becomes tense.

''Sure honey, catch up with him.'' Andrea says.

Layla hugs them both and then runs off to go and find Chris. She finds him quickly and they spend the afternoon talking about the 10 months they hadn't seen each other. Chris and his parents had traveled alone before his parents had been bitten by the same walker, but Chris had managed to get out. He spoke about how Jenny had come to him when it had all began with a bite on her arm. She only lived next door and he told Layla how she was terrified and scared, but what hurt her the most was that she wasn't able to say goodbye to Layla properly.

Layla had let a few tears slip but kept it together as she told Chris her story. The Atlanta camp, the CDC, the farm, Daryl, the whole group. Chris had laughed at how Rick had gotten mad at Layla for having sex and how when Layla had found the photos and Rick had laughed sharing the same hope as Layla that him and Jenny had survived. They watch as a group of men return from a mission and they both stand there listening to the governor's words. Both not really listening, then he tells them all to turn in. So Layla jumps on Chris' back.

''Take me to my room Christopher.'' She demands.

''As you wish my lady.'' He says laughing heading for her room.

When they arrive Chris puts her down and hugs her tightly. When he's gone Layla smiles a bright smile, thankful that something good was finally happening. She had found her best friend.

**_So guys what do you think? I hope you liked it :D I really enjoyed writing this it was a fun episode, even though I cried when Merle started asking about Daryl -.- my inner Layla's fault I'm afraid :') please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving me a review it truly would mean a lot (: also follow and favourite too as these three things will motivate me to write quicker after the next episode has aired! Love you all, Vmk-xx_**

**_P.S. I'm thinking of making a Layla Grimes parody account on twitter please let me know what you would think of that!_**


	5. Reconnecting

**Existing Hearts**

**Chapter 5 **

**_Hey guys! I know another episode hasn't aired yet but I thought I would write a chapter dedicated to Layla and Chris catching up! May contain some Carol bashing! Hope you enjoy my lovely's! _**

''So she fancies Daryl?'' Chris asks as he and Layla soak in the early morning sun of Layla's second day in Woodbury.

Layla nods. ''Yeah she said all this shit to me saying that our relationship revolves around sex, when really she didn't have a fucking clue about us.'' She snaps.

Chris rolls his eyes. ''I see your potty mouth hasn't changed. I have to say this Carol woman sounds like she's a big of a cougar How old did you say Daryl was?'' He asks.

''He's twenty-six and she must be pushing fourty.'' Layla says.

Chris' eyes go wide. ''Yeah definitely a cougar.'' He says laughing.

Layla laughs with him. ''So come on ten months of this hell, hooked up with anyone?'' She asks him.

Chris smirks. ''Maybe.'' He says coyly.

Layla gasps. ''That is totally a yes.'' Then her mouth goes wide. ''Anyone from here?'' She asks.

Chris' cheeks go red.

''Oh my god!'' Layla screeches. ''Who? Who is she?'' She says pocking her bestfriend on the arm several times.

Chris shrugs. ''Just a girl, when there is nothing left to do in the day, we hook up occasionally, no big deal.'' He says.

Layla scoffs. ''Oh Christopher.'' She sighs.

Chris glares at her. ''What?'' He asks.

Layla raises her eyebrows at him. ''Friends with benefits in a zombie apocalypse really?''.

Chris laughs. ''Yeah kinda weird I guess, but I'm a man I have needs.'' He says defensively.

''Yeah and I'm a woman I have needs.'' Layla says.

Chris just rolls his eyes. ''How long has it been since... You know?'' Chris asks.

Layla's head falls trying to hide the single tear that falls and then she takes in a shaky breath. ''Two days before I lost him.'' She says.

Chris takes hold of both her hands. ''Hey his brother is here, we will find him for you Layla. I promise you will see him again.'' He says sympathetically.

Layla nods her head. ''I know. You know my mums pregnant too? Probably ready to drop around now.'' Layla says changing the subject.

Chris' face pales. ''Really even with all the marriage problems your parents were having?'' He asks.

''Not his.'' Layla says quickly.

''What?'' Chris gasps.

''She was fucking Shane before my dad found us after we thought he was dead because of the shooting.'' Layla says.

Chris lets out a huge breath. ''Wow.'' He breathes.

Layla nods. ''I know, been a hard few months, mum was going to overdose on the morning after pill to try and kill the baby. But I was having a moment about you and Jenny and dad walked in and thought they were mine.'' Layla says.

''So how far gone do you think she will be now?'' He asks.

''Like I said giving birth any day now, I can't believe I'm going to miss the birth.'' She breathes.

Chris puts his arm around her. ''You will meet your little brother or sister. How was Carl before you got separated?'' He asks.

Layla shrugs. ''Still my kid little brother you know? He's Carl my little brat who looks at me like I'm the apple to his eye. Oh just thinking about his reaction to me not being with them, kills me inside.'' She sighs.

Chris rubs her back. ''And your dad?'' He asks.

''The leader of course and a great one.'' She says.

''Shane?'' He asks.

Layla freezes. ''He's changed, he scares me.'' She says.

Chris just nods his head. ''What about the women you arrived with, whats your relationship like with them?'' He asks.

''Michonne's awesome, really cool, kick ass really. Andrea well our relationship is amazing now I treasure her frienship deeply but it was strained for a while.'' She sighs.

''How come?'' He asks.

''I was close to her sister and then she died, hit us both hard and we comforted one another and we were good. Then she shot Daryl and it all changed.'' She breathes.

''She shot him?'' Chris gasps.

''Yeah thought he was a walker. I was a little pissed.'' Layla says smirking.

Chris scoffs. ''A little? My ass! Bet you went on off on a rant going ape shit at the woman.''

Layla blushes and then makes a sign with her fingers. ''A little bit.'' She says laughing.

Chris just rolls his eyes. ''It's hard losing your parents in all this; consider yourself lucky that you still have yours. I miss mine.'' He says suddenly.

Layla takes Chris' hands it was her turn to comfort him. ''I pray everyday that they are still alive. You know your parents love you and they are protecting you everyday? It's because of them that you are in these walls safe away from that hell out there.'' Layla says.

Chris nods his deep green eyes meeting Layla's crystal blue ones. ''I know I just wish they were still here, I mean I'm an only child and they were always there along with you and Jenny. You four were my only family and until now I thought I had lost you all and now your here, Layla it's just like a miracle.'' He sighs.

Layla squeezes his hands. ''I'm never leaving you again okay? You are my best friend and when the time comes that I find Daryl and my family again you are coming with me!'' She states firmly.

Chris smiles at her. ''You really are an incredible woman Layla Marie Grimes.'' He breathes.

Layla laughs. ''And you are one incredible man Christopher Matthew Taylor.''

They both stand up from the grass and put their arms around each other as they begin to walk around Woodbury. Only a few people are walking around as Layla and Chris has met around five in the morning so they could talk before Chris went to work. He was a tutor here helping the younger children to learn just like they did before. Then Layla turns to Chris as they walk.

''So is it just this one girl you've hooked up with?'' She asks.

Chris smirks. ''No. There were a couple more but I got bored of them.'' He says.

Layla rolls her eyes. ''Whore.'' She scoffs.

''Slag.'' He chimes.

Layla hits him across the chest. ''Player.''

''Slut.''

''Pig.''

''Bitch.''

''Twat.''

''Cock sucker.''

''Pussy licker.''

This name calling continues until they sit down to breakfast with a couple of other people within the community. Both happy to be reconnecting with their best friend, sad that one of them is missing but she's there in spirit joining in their conversation in her own way.

**_So was this okay as a little filler? I hope it helped you grasp Chris' personality a little! I had fun writing this because it's just how I and my best friend act when we are together! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought! See you soon for a chapter about episode four that has been causing my mind to go insane! Can't wait for it to air! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	6. A mothers daughter

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 6 **

**_Hey guys! I've been in bits all afternoon after the events of episode 4 I don't know about you guys! This is really going to kill me to write because well it just is. Please enjoy the happiness of Woodbury whilst shit goes down at the prison... _**

Layla walked back into her room to find Andrea alone getting dressed.

''Hey.'' Layla says quickly.

''Hey, I as wondering where you had got too. Have you seen Michonne?'' She asks.

Layla smiles. ''I just spent some time with Chris before he had to work. No I haven't why?'' She asks sitting down on the bed they share.

''She's got her heart set on us leaving today.'' Andrea says.

Layla's eyes go wide. ''What why? I don't want to leave I just promised Chris five minutes ago that I would never leave him again!'' Layla exclaims.

Andrea sighs. ''I know Layla, but we need to stick together and leaving with Michonne is us sticking together.'' She says.

Layla shakes her head. ''I'm not leaving him again, besides Merle's here he can help us find our group, find Daryl.'' Layla stutters.

Andrea takes her hands. ''I know I want to stay here too this place seems safe, but if Michonne goes we go.'' She says.

Layla looks at Andrea with a glare. ''No! Merle knows his brother, he can find him! Chris is my best friend I just got him back I'm not leaving him again!'' Layla practically shouts.

Andrea sighs again. ''She doesn't trust the governor, she doesn't trust this place and in some ways I can't blame her but...'' She stops.

''This is the safest place we have been for months.'' Layla finishes for her.

Andrea nods her head. ''Exactly.'' She says.

''Are you talking to Merle later about the farm?'' Layla asks.

''Yes, you want to come?'' Andrea asks.

Layla smiles. ''Of course I do.'' She says coyly.

Andrea chuckles. ''Thought you would.'' She says wiggling her eyebrows.

''Hey I'm in a relationship with his brother, if he goes out looking I'm going with him!'' Layla says sharply.

Andrea just smiles at her friend. ''Of course.'' She says.

Michonne then enters the room quickly with a few maps in her arms.

''What are those for?'' Layla asks.

Michonne lays them out on the bed. ''So we can plan our next move.'' She says.

They all lie down on the bed around the maps. ''What's the plan?'' Andrea asks.

''I say we go to the coast, if it's clear find a boat and hopefully an island.'' Michonne plans simply.

''What if the coast is no good?'' Andrea asks.

''Then we keep moving.'' Michonne states.

''Why can't we just stay here? I mean we are safe here!'' Layla exclaims.

''I don't trust him Layla. I don't trust the man he is.'' Michonne says.

''I don't want to go Michonne.'' Layla sighs.

Michonne offers her a sympathetic smile. ''I know you don't want to leave Chris but Layla, you and Andrea aren't going to find your group if we stay here.'' Michonne hisses.

Layla glares at her. ''Merle is here! You know Daryl's brother! He can help us find them from here!'' Layla snaps.

''We are leaving today and that's final!'' Michonne snaps.

Layla glares at her and then storms out the room. She didn't want to leave this place it felt safe and welcoming, her best friend was here and her boyfriend's brother was here. This place was bringing her closer to people she thought she'd lost and people she needs to find.

The door opens again and Andrea steps out.

''Let's go find Merle.'' She says holding up a map smiling.

Layla smiles at her and the two of them walk out of the building hand in hand looking for Merle. They find him a few minutes later and he pulls them into a quiet alley.

''Got you a map of the area, to see if you can find him.'' Layla says handing him the map.

He looks at it for a moment and then Andrea looks over his shoulder. ''You see that's the farm house there.'' She says pointing at the spot; she then begins pointing at certain points. ''These are the places we looked for Sophia.'' She says.

Merle nods his head. ''Oh yeah I know where you were, this will be as easy as pissing.'' He says.

Both Layla and Andrea laugh. ''You really going to look for him?'' Layla asks the hope clear in her voice.

Merle smiles at her. ''Of course little lady.'' He then looks both women up and down. ''Now can either of you ladies tell me why I never hooked up with either of ya'll.'' He says smirking.

Andrea smirks at him. ''You called me a whore and a hell of a lot more offensive words.'' Merle laughs.

''I preferred your brother and you're too old.'' Layla says causing Merle to scoff.

''Could of had you if I wanted you.'' He says slying.

Layla laughs. ''Don't think so Merle.'' She says.

''Why are you girls doing this?'' Merle asks.

''Daryl is your family and he leads me to mine.'' Layla says.

''Sure neither of ya'll wanna come with me?'' He asks. Neither one of them answer. ''Oh they really did cut you lose.'' He says.

''We didn't stick around long enough to find out.'' Andrea says.

Layla stays quiet ducking her head. ''We got something in common Blonde and little lady we both got left behind by the same group and picked up and saved by another.'' Merle says as he begins to walk away.

''Have you ever thought about leaving this place?'' Andrea asks him.

''Never had a reason to.'' Merle says.

''So the governors a good man?'' Andrea asks.

''Let me put it this way I wasn't in the best shape when he found me, he should of just kept on going... Yeah he's a good man.'' Merle says before walking away from the women.

Layla gives Andrea a look and she sighs. ''You want to go with him don't you?'' Andrea asks her.

Layla nods her head. ''If he finds him and I'm not there, well that's gonna break my heart. I need him.'' Layla says.

Andrea rolls her eyes. ''Fine go after him, ask if you can go.'' Andrea says.

Layla hugs her tightly. ''Thank you, this means we get to stay longer right?'' Layla asks.

Andrea laughs. ''I guess so.'' She breathes.

''Okay see you later.'' Layla beams as she goes running after Merle.

She runs jogs after him for a few moments before she hops in front of him.

''What can I do for you little lady?'' He asks with a smirk.

''I want to come with ya, Daryl is my everything and if you find him and I'm not there, well that would kill me.'' Layla says.

''Ya really love him don't ya?'' Merle asks.

Layla nods. ''More than anything, there are four holes right here.'' Layla says pointing to her heart. ''Daryl is the reason for one of them, please let me come.'' She begs.

Merle nods his head. ''Eh why not, be fun having a little lady like you around.'' He says.

Layla squeeks and jumps up and down clapping her hand. ''Thank you so much Merle!'' She squeals whilst walking away from the laughing man.

As she walks away she places a hand on her chest, feeling relief from the pain that is permanently held there. She knows Merle can find him and if they find him it will lead to the three people she loves more than anything in the world.

Layla just wanders around then, watching the people around her, then two arms pinch her hips and she gasps in surprise. She turns around and slaps Chris straight across the face.

''Never so that again!'' She snaps.

Chris rubs his cheek. ''Man you've developed one hell of a slap there Layla.'' He groans.

''Should learn never to sneak up on a woman!''She hisses.

''Alright, alright I'm sorry.'' He says.

Layla smiles at him and hugs him.

''What's this for?'' He asks.

''I'm just glad you are here, plus I might be leaving soon.'' She whispers.

Chris pulls out of the hug and grips onto her arms. ''What?'' He asks.

''Michonne wants to leave.'' Layla sighs.

''So you go with her?'' He scoffs.

''We're a team Chris. You can come with us.'' She says.

''I know I just thought it would be a few weeks before you came and asked me.'' He says.

''I'm delaying it though I'm gonna go out with Merle and look for Daryl.'' She says smiling.

Chris looks at her in horror. ''Are you crazy? Out there Layla you could get yourself killed!'' He snaps the horror clear in his voice.

Layla lets out a loud laugh. ''Been out there eight months, one look out trip ain't gonna get me killed.'' She says trying to reassure him.

''True. Just come back okay and hopefully with that redneck boyfriend of yours.'' He says smirking.

Layla smiles at him. ''Don't worry I will. Catch you later.'' She says walking a way with a skip in her step.

''Sure Layla. Man that woman will be the death of me.'' He whispers walking in the opposite direction.

Layla continues to walk on until she makes it to her's, Michonne's and Andrea's room to find it empty of them until they both come storming in.

''What's this about you going out with Merle to look for Daryl?!'' Michonne snaps at Layla.

''He wants to find his brother and I want to find him and my family!'' Layla snaps back.

''Layla! We don't even know where they are it's a cat and mouse chase!'' Michonne screeches.

''I don't care! Daryl is Daryl, my mum is my mum, my dad is my dad and Carl is my brother. I know they are still alive and I will do anything to find them! You understand me!'' Layla screams.

Michonne looks at her wide eyed. ''I thought we had an agreement.'' She says softly.

''We can always tomorrow after Layla get's back or the following day.'' Andrea says.

Michonne glares at her. ''The following day.'' She says huskily.

''We can't afford to walk into trouble we can't get out of.'' Andrea says.

''Tell me about it.'' Michonne shoots back.

''Michonne it is just a day or two.'' Andrea sighs.

''I heard you the first time.'' She snaps before storming out.

Both Layla and Andrea both share a look before they sit themselves down on their bed. Things seem happy for them here, little did they know what was happening with their group. Something that would truly break Layla into complete pieces and those pieces would never be molded right again.

**_So guys was that okay? This killed me to write, I know Layla should be at the prison and that just made this chapter so much more heartbreaking! I did actually like Lori and now this has happened with me creating Layla I felt her pain and when she finds out I promise I will try my best to make it as real as possible! Thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews they mean the world to me! So please keep them coming! I love you all so much, Vmk-xx. _**


	7. Say the word

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 7 **

**_Hello there dearies! Here is another chapter for you beautiful people! This one was bloody creepy! Please enjoy! _**

''So you just have parties now and then?'' Layla asks Chris as they walk around cold drinks in hand.

''Yeah but they are for a reason.'' Chris says giving Layla a coy smile.

Layla eyes him suspiciously. ''What reason?'' She asks.

Chris smirks. ''You will find out later.'' He says.

Layla smiles. ''Cannot wait.'' She says.

Chris puts his arm around her. ''So how is my best friend today?'' He asks.

Layla leans into him. ''Better, I had a dream last night that I was back with Daryl, no words were spoken he just held me and it just felt so good to be back in his arms. Then I woke up.'' She says before downing the rest of her drink.

Chris squeezes her arm. ''You are going out with Merle and I am sure you will find him. That heart of yours knows where to go to find him.'' He says pointing to Layla's chest.

Layla smiles up at him. ''I saw the baby too, in my dream it is so beautiful just like my mum.'' She says.

''You think your mums had it?'' He asks.

''Must of by now.'' Layla sighs.

''Come on you need cheering up, I am going to introduce you to some friends of mine.'' He says.

Layla smirks up at him. ''The girl you are fucking?'' he asks.

Chris laughs. ''She is one of them yes.'' He says.

Layla smiles brightly at him. ''Lead the way dude.'' She says.

Chris smiles and nods his head for her to follow him. She does and he walks up to a group of three people, two females and one male that all look around her and Chris' age. They all smile widely at Chris.

''Hey guys, you've been itching to meet her so here she is, this is my best friend Layla.'' He says as Layla positions herself beside him.

Layla smiles and waves at the three people in front of her. ''Hey.'' She breathes.

Chris then puts his arm around her. ''The blondes Milly, the brunettes Taylor and this lad here is James.'' He says pointing to the tanned boy with coal black hair. Milly was small blonde straight hair in pigtails with bright blue eyes and pail skin, she reminded Layla of Beth. Taylor however was a tall brunette who had her long straight hair pulled scrapped back by a headband; she was tanned also and had a small frame much like Layla's. Jame was quite small for a boy and seemed quite buff for his age, which surprised Layla since they weren't fighting the dead on the outside of Woodbury like she had for the previous ten months.

''Hi, it's nice to meet ya'll.'' Layla says nodding her head.

''It's about time Chris hasn't shut up about you. Says it's a miracle that you're alive and an even bigger miracle that you found this place.'' Milly says smiling admiringly at Chris. That's when Layla knows that's the one he's fucking.

''Miracles are spare in this world so i'll take that. How long you guys been here?'' She asks.

''Three months.'' James says.

''Since the beginning.'' Both the girls say.

Layla laughs. ''So you two girls ain't got a clue about how bad shit has got out there?'' Layla questions.

Both of them shake their heads. ''No.'' They say.

''Well I'm not gonna lie to you. It's a bag of shit. You have to constantly fight to survive. Walkers don't care what fucking hell you go through to survive they just want to eat ya.'' Layla states.

All three of them look at her with shock and horror. ''She's a treat ain't she.'' Chris says nervously.

''Just tellin' them the truth. No room for liars anymore.'' Layla says.

''Yo! Little blonde! Get ya ass over here!'' Merle shouts.

Layla turns around and then nods her head towards Chris, Taylor, Milly, and James before she walks over to him.

''What's up Merle?'' She asks.

''Listen I can't go out looking for Daryl today, it will have to be another time alright.'' He says.

Layla glares at him. ''How long?'' She asks.

''I don't know I'll keep you posted.'' He says walking away.

''Fucking asshole.'' Layla mutters before looking over at Chris who is talking to his group of friends.

Chris then looks over and nods for her to come over but she shakes her head and brushes him off before walking off.

''She is in a bad mood, you do not go up to Layla Grimes when she is in a bad mood.'' She hears him say which causes her to smirk and turn around to show him her middle finger. ''Told you.'' She hears him say as she turns away again.

She walks up towards her room squeezing through the gathering of people. She runs up the stairs and pulls the door open.

''This place is not what they say it is.'' She hears Michonne say.

''What do you mean Michonne?'' Layla asks.

Michonne sighs. ''Pack up your things Lay, we are leaving.'' She demands.

''What?'' she breathes.

Michonne's eyes bore into Layla's. ''You have to trust me.'' Michonne says.

Layla shakes her head but proceeds to back her things, she was not going to stay here alone without the two women that keep her alive and who she keeps alive. Layla shoves all the clothes she had acquired from Woodbury into her bag along with her other stuff and then zips it up and shoves it onto her back.

''Come on lets go.'' She mutters.

The three women then walk out of their room and down into the streets. They walk swiftly down to the gate where an upset looking Chris pulls Layla back.

''You're leaving?'' He asks.

Layla sighs. ''I don't want too.'' She breathes.

Chris looks deep into her eyes. ''Then stay here with me.'' He says.

Layla shakes her head. ''Where they go, I go I'm not leaving my family behind.'' She says.

Chris sighs. ''You are though.'' He says.

Layla places a hand on his cheek. ''You are safe here I know that, you are family that is safe. Whereas my parents, Carl and Daryl, I don't know if they are and I have to know that.'' She says.

Chris kisses her hand. ''See you soon Layla.'' He says.

Layla smiles and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. She pulls away quickly and walks up to Michonne and Andrea, placing her body next to Andrea's.

''See there's always a reason why we can't leave yet.'' She hears Michonne spit.

Andrea then begins to debate with Michonne about why they need to stay and Layla just watches taking in every word. She agrees with Andrea she's tired too and not up for having another eight months out their hiding and trying not to get herself killed. Then Michonne begins to head for the now open gate.

''Are you two coming or not?'' She asks Layla and Andrea and they just stare at her. ''You would of just slowed me down anyway.'' She says bitterly before she turns for the gate and steps out.

Layla loses it then tears falling down her cheeks, Andrea cradles her in her arms. ''Michonne!'' They both scream.

Andrea pulls Layla away from the gates. Chris then approaches and takes Layla in his arms guiding her away and towards her room.

/

Daryl cradles the baby in his arms looking straight at her face, he sees Layla within her. She is apart of her sister and this causes him to take in a deep breath. He then proceeds to feed the little bundle in his arms.

''Come on, Come on.'' He says. If only Layla could see him now feeding her little sister milk. He knows she would be proud of him right now, stepping up and taking charge just as she wished he would do.

''She got a name yet?'' He asks Carl who watches Daryl feeding his sister with interest.

''No not yet, but I was thinking Sophia.'' He pauses. ''Carol too, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia.'' He then takes in a shaky breathe as his lip begins to quiver. ''Lay-Layla or or Lori.'' He says.

Daryl freezes her name still causes the pain in his chest to excel. Of course, he missed her, he loved her, and he lost her. He knows she is still alive he can feel it, the attachment they have is still their just the string has been stretched to fuck knows where. Damn he wished he knew where the hell she was so he could get her ass back to where she belongs. His love for her had grown and how he wished she could be here to watch him feed her sister. However, he would have to wait, just as Rick would have to wait to break the news to Layla that her mother had died in childbirth. He then looks down at the baby and smiles at her drinking the milk.

''You like that? Huh little ass kicker, right? That's a good name. Little ass kicker. Just like your mum and sister. You like that sweetie?'' He asks the baby and the group laugh quietly. All knowing what the significance behind Daryl's name for the baby. Layla and Lori could kick ass and so would this baby.

/

Chris and Layla lie on Andrea's and her bed just enjoying the silence after an eventful day. Then Chris turns to her.

''Come on it's time to get your mind off Michonne.'' He says dragging her off the bed.

''How are you going to do that?'' Layla asks miserably.

''Just come with me and you will see.'' He says taking her hand and pulling her along.

They walk for a while before music begins to fill Layla's ears. She looks around at her dark surroundings before Chris drags her up onto what seem to be some kind of bleachers. She looks around her and spots Andrea next to the governor. Andrea gives Layla a confused look and Layla just shrugs back and then light fills her eyes. On the floor is walkers chained up and Merle and another person are stood in the middle. Chris begins to chear next to Layla and she just looks at him with a fear-filled look.

''Don't worry it's totally safe the bitters are chained up they can't touch them.'' He says before cheering.

Layla just looks ahead in shock as Merle takes the person down as the Asian man makes the walkers get that little bit closer to the men. Layla looks around at the other people in the crowd and watches in shock as a man lifts a child onto his shoulders.

''You let children watch?'' She shouts to Chris.

Chris looks at her with a blank expression. ''Yeah so? It's perfectly safe Layla. Teaches them not to be scared of those fuckers.'' He says.

''By showing them they aren't dangerous?'' Layla screams.

Chris glares at her. ''Of course they know they are dangerous. This just teaches them not to be scared.'' He says.

''This is sick.'' She spits.

''It's fun you mean.'' He says.

She gives him a disgusted look. ''You actually like this? This is inhumane.'' She hisses.

''When most of them aren't human... sure Layla.'' He scoffs.

''I don't give a shit if they are walkers or not. This is sick and twisted.'' She hisses again.

''Man Layla relax and enjoy the show.'' He says before standing up and cheering leaving Layla alone in her thoughts.

She turns around and looks at Andrea both look at each other with knowing in their eyes. This place truly wasn't what they thought it was. They should have trusted Michonne.

**_So what did you guys think? Well Layla and Andrea were wrong, what a surprise ;) This episode was amazing and I know Layla would be proud of Daryl stepping up and playing leader while her father goes on a walker-killing rampage! The baby thing was the cutest thing I had ever seen so I just had to include it involving Layla in the mix of course :D judging by the promo for next week I know exactly where Layla is going to be ;) _**

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follow they mean so much to me so keep them coming so this story gets updated after an episode has aired! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	8. Same blue eyes

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 8 **

**_Hello my lovelies :D eeeekkkkkkkkkkk! This episode made me happy and by reading this chapter, you will see why! So please enjoy :D _**

Being called to the governor's quarters was the last thing Layla expected due to him always wanting to talk to Andrea. She knocks on the door lightly and the governor lets her in quickly and makes her stand next to Merle before handing her, her belt that contains her gun and knife.

''You are giving these back to me because?'' Layla questions.

The governor chuckles. ''I want you to go out with Merle here and help bring Michonne back.'' He says.

Layla stares at him suspiciously. ''Why me? Why not Andrea?'' She asks.

''Because Merle tells me you've been itching to get out there to look for your boyfriend, who happens to be Merle's brother.'' He says.

Layla folds her arms over her chest trying to ease the pain coming from her heart. ''Yes.'' She says before taking a pause. ''Yeah I'll go.'' She turns to Merle. ''As long as we look for Daryl too?'' She questions.

Merle nods at her. ''I want to see him as much as you do woman.'' He says.

Layla smirks at him. ''All right. When do we set off?'' She asks.

''Now. The other three guys are waiting for us.'' Merle says before heading for the door.

Layla nods at the governor before following Merle out towards the gate. Then wraps her belt around her shoulder so her gun bangs against her hip. She spots Chris and nods towards him and he nods back understanding that today is the day she is finally getting out there and looking for her love. Layla picked the right day to wear Daryl's shirt that had been washed by some kind women upon there arrival at Woodbury, but it still smelt strongly of him. Merle and her meet Tim and two other guys at the gate before they set off on a walk.

They enter the woods without any problems, no walkers in sight, which disappoints Layla as she wants to show these men that she, is just as tough as them. They come across a clearing that reveals walker body parts placed together as some kind of sign. Layla can't help but smirk at her friends work.

''What the hell is this mess?'' Merle question, causing Layla to tut and roll her eyes.

''She did this.'' Tim states.

''No shit Sherlock.'' Layla scoffs sarcastically and Tim glares at her.

''It means something.'' Merle says.

''Again no shit Sherlock.'' Layla repeats with the same amount of sarcasm.

Merle turns to her. ''Shut ya yap little lady, ain't no need for ya lip.'' He growls.

''The governor was right to send us out.'' Tim says.

''Go back.'' The one Merle calls Neil suddenly speaks out.

''What?'' Layla questions before looking at the sign and realizing what it spells out. ''Michonne you smart motherfucker.'' Layla swoons.

Layla hears it before all the men, the faint rustling coming from the trees. Layla knows it's time, time for Michonne to show herself. The men soon click onto the sound and become alert. However, it's too late Michonne comes out of nowhere and takes one of the mens head off before stabbing Tim in the stomach. Layla looks at Michonne who nods at her and Layla proceeds to slice Tim in half with her knife. Merle attempts to shoot at them but fails as Layla shoves ''Neil'' into a tree and runs along side Michonne.

''Layla come on.'' Michonne whispers pulling her into a bush.

When their breathing calms down Layla hugs Michonne tight and she hugs her back just as tight.

''Michonne, I'm so sorry, you were right that place isn't what it says it is. They wrestle along side walkers showing people that they aren't dangerous, it was horrific.'' Layla whispers.

''Layla it's alright you've seen sense that's all that matters.'' She whispers back.

Layla then notices blood coming from the top of Michonne's thigh. ''What happened?'' She asks fearing the worst.

''Merle shot me.'' Michonne says.

Layla glares at her but nods as they hear. ''You having fun yet!'' Being shouted through the trees.

They spot Merle walking towards them and both of them get ready to pounce.

''Hold back, if I start to struggle take him down.'' Michonne whispers.

Layla nods hesitantly knowing that she will find it hard to take down her boyfriend's brother. Layla watches as Michonne and Merle become locked in a fight, sword to knife. Michonne is taken down which causes Layla to pull out her pistol, ready to shoot at any time. Michonne kicks Merle is his crown jewels and Layla holds back a giggle at the mans groan.

Walkers suddenly appear distracting Merle, Layla sees Michonne struggling to reach for her sword so Layla pulls out her knife and makes herself known, sliding across the floor cutting the walkers chest as she does. Michonne does the same across the walkers belly and the both of them get covered in guts. Layla lets out a high-pitched breath and jumps up quickly taking Michonne with her into the woods so they can get away before Merle knows their path.

Layla gags at the smell of the guts all over her body. ''Well Daryl's shirt isn't clean now.'' She breathes.

Michonne smiles at her. ''We'll get it clean. Come on lets keep moving.'' She says.

''What about your thigh?'' Layla asks with concern.

Michonne laughs. ''It's fine, I have my stuff hidden by a tree. Let's get that, then we can plan our next move.'' She orders walking forward.

Layla follows her keeping a look out for anything that could take them by surprise. They come to a road where Michonne picks up her bag, but soon stops as four walkers approach the two women, both of them become prepared taking our their sword and knife. Both of them look at each other with determined looks ready to take out the threat. Yet all four of them pass them without even a look their way. They both look down at their walker-gutted clothes and smirk at one another.

''Think we found another type of camouflage.'' Layla says.

Michonne nods at her as they press on. Layla puts her arm around Michonne to support her as she begins to struggle with her wounded thigh. They come to the edge of the forest and see a row of brickwork. Layla gives Michonne a hopeful look and she sighs at her. They approach the front of the brickwork with caution, upon reaching the front they hear the sound of an engine approaching, and Layla drags Michonne behind a car as they both watch the car pull up. This car seems oddly familiar to Layla so she watches with interest as the as two doors of the car fly open.

Layla gasps as she sees Glenn and Maggie exit the car, she begins to move from behind the car, but Michonne pulls her back forcefully.

''What the hell are you doing?'' She hisses.

''They are apart of my group, therefore that leads me to Daryl thank you very much.'' Layla whispers trying to pull herself out of Michonne's grip.

Michonne grips her arm tighter. ''Wait. I don't know if I can trust them.'' she whispers.

''I know I can.'' Layla whispers back.

''Let's just watch and wait.'' Michonne whispers.

Layla nods at her and turns her head to look through the car window at two of her group members.

''Clear outside.'' She hears Maggie's familiar voice say.

''Let's take a look.'' Glenn says.

''Hey.'' Maggie says before kissing Glenn.

Layla smiles at their embrace she's happy to see that they are still going strong.

''It's a beautiful day.'' Maggie says.

Glenn then proceeds to open the door with a pair of pliers. When he pulls the door open two birds fly out causing the couple to jump.

''Glenn get the duck.'' Maggie says.

''What?'' Glenn questions.

''Get the duck, something for the baby to play with.'' She hears Maggie say.

Layla gasps and a single tear falls down her face. She looks at Michonne who gives her a shocked expression. Layla then proceeds to break down and begins to sob into Michonne's shoulder.

''Mama had the baby. Mama had the baby. Mama had the baby.'' She whispers to herself as her body begins to shake.

She missed the birth of her baby sibling, the one thing she wanted to see, she's missed. Michonne rubs her back soothingly as she keeps an eye on the women Layla named as Maggie. Layla quickly comes to her senses and wipes her tears away.

''Sorry, it's just I really wanted to be their when my mama gave birth.'' Layla whispers.

''I know Layla, come on focus now watch your friends.'' Michonne says.

Layla nods and watches Maggie keeping guard.

Glenn emerges a few long moments later. ''We just hit the powder formula jackpot.'' She hears him exclaim.

''Thank god.'' Maggie says.

Layla can't help her movements as she begins to stand up, she wants to scream to tell them she's alive but Michonne pulls her down again and covers her mouth. Layla tries to scream under Michonne's grip but her hand is placed to tight across mouth.

''Also got beans, batteries, cocktail weaners, mustard and a straight shot back to the prison from here. Can make it home for dinner.'' Glenn says.

''I like the quiet, can always hear them, back against the fence.'' She hears Maggie say.

Layla continues to struggle against Michonne's grip as Glenn and Maggie prepare to leave. Michonne knows how desperate Layla is to be with her family and Daryl but she has to be careful not to let her heart rule her head. She doesn't know if her group has changed since she's been there, no one can be trusted in the now dead world.

''And where is it you good people are calling home?'' Merle shouts out causing Layla to struggle even more against Michonne's grip.

Layla succeeds this time and glares at Michonne. ''You seriously going to let them deal with that bastard?'' Layla hisses.

''He can't know we're here.'' Michonne hisses back.

''They are practically my family, we have to help them. He was going to kill us.'' Layla growls.

''No!'' Michonne whispers angrily.

Layla is about to respond but then she hears Merle as the million dollar question. ''Can you tell me, is my brother alive?'' He asks.

Layla listen carefully. ''Yes.'' She hears Glenn say.

Layla closes her eyes and sighs a smile forming on her face.

''He's alive.'' She whispers to Michonne with a wide grin.

Michonne nods at her with a serious look on her face, she tears her eyes away from Layla's and watches the three people. Layla just listens from the bonnet of the car keeping herself hidden. She's got the answer to the question she's been asking herself for the past eight months. He's alive and that's all that matters to her.

Suddenly a gun shot goes off and Layla begins to crawl around the car, she sees Merle drag Maggie into the car at gunpoint and she gasps letting a single tear fall. When the car is out of sight Layla lifts herself, up and bangs her fist into the cars bonnet.

She screams out load and punches the car bonnet a few more times. ''Why the hell didn't you let me help them!'' She spits at Michonne as she struggles to lift herself up.

''Layla calm down. We had to stay hidden!'' She shouts.

''No we didn't we could of took Merle down easily, he had no idea we were behind this car. It was an easy shot!'' Layla shouts.

''Calm down!'' Michonne hisses.

Layla glares at her, walks towards the crate Maggie and Glenn left behind, and picks it up.

''What you doing with that?'' Michonne asks.

''Just follow me. I'm finding my family.'' She says walking in the direction where Maggie and Glenn drove from when they first arrived.

Michonne follows after Layla eagerly, limping slightly due to her shot thigh. They walk past walkers easily due to the guts. Michonne tries to start a conversation with Layla but Layla keeps her eyes forward, determined to get this crate of food and formula to her newborn sibling and family. She doesn't have a clue where they are, but she'll find them. Watching Glenn and Maggie being taken away has made her even more determined no one takes her family captive and get's away with it.

They walk for hours walking through walkers when suddenly they come across what looks like a prison, double wired fences, guard towers and space fill hers and Michonne's eyes. Layla smiles at Michonne as they walk around the lake separating them from the first fence.

Layla holds the crate firmly in her hand as Michonne and her look into what looks like heaven to them. Suddenly a man begins to walk towards them and Layla grips the fence as her blue eyes meet with a man's same eyes. The man who created her.

''Daddy?''

**_BOOM! Lalalalalalala! We're reunited and it feels so good :D well there you go my lovely readers! Layla is at the prison just like you all wanted! I hope you liked how Layla joined forces with Michonne because I sure did! Thanks to The-Originals-Rock for giving me the suggestion :D Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites they all mean the world to me so keep them coming to my motivation stays in tack! Love you all, Vmk-xx. See you all next week for the chapter I've been waiting to write for so long! _**


	9. I love you

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 9**

**_Hey guys! Well here we go! I hope I do this justice, bring on chapter 9, and as always enjoy!_**

Rick stared at the women in front of him, one was real, but the other one couldn't be. Layla had been dead a long time, she couldn't be alive, she just couldn't. He stared at them both for a long moment before _Layla _spoke again.

''Daddy, It's me Layla I'm here. I didn't die. Daddy I'm alive.'' _Layla _says whilst gripping onto the fence.

He examines both of the women, both of them are covered in guts and Rick can't help but smirk inwardly at their smartness. He looks down at whats in his _daughters _hand and sees the red crate full of big tins of formula.

Layla watches her father with desperation as he stares her and Michonne down. Layla watches around her father and that's when she sees him. Her little brat running towards their father. She can't control her excitement as there eyes meet.

''Layla?'' Carl breathes as he comes towards the entrance of the prison gate.

Rick realizes then that his eldest daughter is actually here. He then begins mumbling Layla under his breath as he storms towards the gate.

A walker then turns towards Layla and begins snapping. Both her and Michonne then spring into action taking out the walkers as fast as they can. Layla spots Michonne struggling so she steps in front of her.

''I have your back.'' Layla states causing Michonne to nod at her as she takes out another walker.

Layla then comes towards the gate and grips onto her brother's hand through the fence.

''Hello darling.'' She breathes letting the tears fall.

Carl smiles at his sister, but then his expression changes as he scream. ''Go help her!'' He exclaims pointing towards a fallen Michonne.

''Shit!'' Layla exclaims taking her hand out of Carl's as she runs to save her friends life.

She hears the gate squeak behind her and then Carl is by her side shooting walkers. Layla looks down at her brother with a smirk and ruffles his hair before using her knife to take out a few walkers of her own. When most of them are down, Carl goes to pick up the basket that Layla had carried here. Layla then spots Hershel and Beth coming towards them. She frowns down at Hershel's missing leg but brushes it off as she crouches down by Michonne with her father.

''Is she bit?'' Hershel asks.

''No an asshole shot her.'' Layla says.

Rick then looks directly at his daughter and grips her hand firmly.

''You are really here.'' He breathes.

Layla nods still letting the tears fall. ''Yeah daddy I'm here.'' She chokes.

Rick smiles at his daughter and then pulls Michonne onto his back. He kisses Layla on the forehead as Carl closes the gate behind him.

''My gorgeous baby girl.'' Rick whispers into her forehead.

As soon as the gate is closed Carl jumps into Layla's arms and Layla can't help let her tears fall full flow. Rick, Hershel and Beth watch the reuniting siblings with love in their eyes.

''Layla, my sister.'' Carl cries into her shoulder.

''Yeah Carl, you're big sister is home.'' Layla says running her hands through his hair. ''Hey no crying okay?'' She says whipping them away.

Carl just jumps into his sisters arms and squeezes her tight. ''I'm so glad you're home. I knew walkers wouldn't be able to kick your butt.'' He says smiling at her broadly.

Layla kisses his forehead. ''Too right. Now let's get Michonne inside.'' She says getting up.

Layla then walks forward and hugs Hershel.

''Good to see you alive honey.'' He says.

''You too Hershel, I see you have your own battle scar there.'' She says referring to his leg.

''That's right, shows how tough I am.'' He says laughing.

Layla laughs before she smiles coyly at Beth. Beth smiles the same way back the pair hug each other tightly.

''Finally you made it home.'' Beth says.

''Sorry the bus was late.'' Layla says shrugging and laughing.

Beth laughs at her friend and the pair hold hands going back up towards the prison. Rick keeps looking back at his daughter making sure she is actually here. They then begin to run into the prison block and they stop.

''Carl lay out a blanket. Beth water.'' Rick instructs.

''Here.'' Carl says as Rick lays Michonne down on the floor.

''She's not coming in the cell blocks.'' Rick says.

Layla frowns at her father. ''Why not?'' She asks.

''Baby we don't know if we can trust her, you may be able to but I don't.'' He says.

Layla nods in understanding and just stands watching feeling like a spare part. Her group had progressed a lot over the months she had not been there.

''Who is she?'' Rick asks Layla before Michonne goes for her sword.

''Michonne don't struggle he's just trying to help you.'' Layla instructs giving Michonne a look.

''I'm not going to hurt you, unless you do something stupid first.'' Rick says holding Michonne back.

''Listen to my dad Mich okay?'' Layla asks her.

Michonne nods at her and holds back. Layla smiles at her dad and he nods at her.

''Rick?'' She hears someone question and Layla smiles to herself. ''Who the hell are they?'' He asks.

Layla see's Rick smile at her before he kisses her forehead again and then whispers in her ear. ''Go get him.'' He says.

Layla then turns her head towards Daryl's voice and smiles at her man's shocked expression. ''Don't recognize the back of my head now.'' She says letting the tears fall again.

She then stands up and watches Daryl look her up and down and taking a step forward. Layla takes a step forward also mirroring his movements. Daryl then looks directly into his eyes and storms forward taking her face in his hands and begins rubbing his hands down it delicately.

''Layla?'' He questions.

Layla nods the tears falling even more. Daryl's next move takes her by surprise as he roughly connects his lips to hers, Layla grips onto his wrists responding instantly to his lips. Eight whole months without them, she had forgotten how his kisses would send her into another world. He pulls away and presses his forehead to hers rubbing his hands down her body.

He then looks deeply into her eyes. ''I thought I'd lost you.'' He breathes.

Layla laughs through the tears. ''I thought I'd lost you.'' She stutters.

Daryl rubs his hands across her collarbone. ''I never stopped loving you, you know that right?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''I never stopped loving you either. Not for a moment.'' She stutters.

Daryl smirks at her and then picks her up in his arms and spins her around. Both of them laugh lightly before Daryl puts her down.

''Come on, there is someone in here you need to meet.'' He says dragging her into the cell block.

She follows Daryl into where a bad looking Carol is sat.

''Daryl I already know Carol.'' She says smiling at her weakly. ''Hey Carol.'' She breathes.

''How?'' She breathes.

''Just hug me.'' Layla says.

So Carol does, Layla can feel how awkward it is, but she doesn't care it looked like Carol had been through a lot. Rick then proceeds to hug her.

''Found the poor thing hiding in a cell, dehydrated.'' He says placing an arm around Layla.

Layla cuddles into Daryl's arm and then Hershel hugs Carol. Then Beth and Layla see's it then, the little bundle in her arms. Layla looks up at Daryl and he kisses her forehead smiling down at her.

''Is that my?'' She asks.

''Your little sister yes.'' He breathes.

Layla feels a single tear fall she then grips the baby's hand. ''Hello little one.'' She says smiling. She then looks up at Daryl confused. ''Wait, where's my mum?'' She asks to everyone.

Rick takes Layla's hand and squeezes it tightly. ''She died giving birth to your sister.'' He stutters.

''What?'' Layla questions looking at him in disbelief.

''Maggie cut her open, we knew she would have to have a c-section, with and Carl both being delivered that way.'' Rick stutters again.

''No, no, no, no. Mama no, no, no. Mama not my mama.'' She screams falling to the floor as her legs give way without warning bringing Daryl down with her. ''Not mama out of all the people why her!'' Layla screams.

Rick places himself in front of his daughter and lifts her chin up. ''Baby look at me, look at me.'' Rick orders and Layla responds. ''She's here okay, she's always here.'' He says pointing to her heart.

Layla takes hold of his hands. ''Where is she? Where's her body?'' She asks.

Rick looks away from his daughter. ''A walker got her.'' He croaks.

Layla shakes her head tears surrounding her face. ''You dug her a grave right? Daddy please tell me she has a resting place.'' Layla asks.

Rick nods his head. '' Wouldn't have it any other way baby.'' He says squeezing her hand.

Layla then gets up, swiping her dads keys off his belt and makes a run for the door.

''Layla!'' Daryl exclaims beginning to go after her but Rick stops him.

''Let her grieve.'' He says and Daryl nods at him.

Layla ignores him and gets out of the cell block ignoring Michonne completely as she unlocks the door and makes her way outside. She shuts the door behind her firmly, knowing her dad wouldn't be impressed if she let Michonne out. She looks around frantically until she spots three graves lying in the field. She runs for them and collapses in tears in front of her mothers.

''You said you would never leave me. That was our deal mama, you said you were never going to leave me.'' Layla sobs dragging her fingers through the dirt. She sobs for several moments before she hears something.

''Baby I'm never going to leave you I'll always be here.'' She hears her mother's voice say.

Layla looks up and see's the faded figure of her mother in front of her. ''I never got to say goodbye to you.'' She breathes.

''Say it now.'' Her mother says.

Layla takes a deep breathe not letting the tears beat her voice. ''I know I treated you like shit sometimes mama and I lost my temper with you and called you a whore. But, I love you, my love for you never stopped and it never will. You're my beautiful mum, my hot mama.'' Layla laughs to herself. ''Why did that bitch in there survive and not you? You are so much stronger than that useless thing.'' Layla sighs.

Layla hears Lori tut at her. ''No baby, not now. Now you listen to me. I knew you were alive; a mother never stops believing her child is alive. You fight this world okay. You fight it and you win! Because that's the daughter, I know and love, she never gives up because you are strong honey! No Grime's woman is weak! This world is no match for you, you go out there and blow these motherfuckers to hell where they belong all right?'' She asks her.

Layla nods at her mothers words. ''I will mama, I promise.'' She breathes.

Lori smiles at her. ''That's my girl. Be the woman I raised you too be, you are my brave girl. Now I have to go now. Be strong my beautiful little girl. Baby I will always love you and never give up. Look after you daddy, brother and baby sister for me. I love you.'' And then the faded figure is gone.

This causes Layla to cry even more. ''I love you mama.'' She whispers.

Layla then cries to herself just staring at the cross in front of her. Then a person sits behind her and begins rubbing her shoulders. She knows its Daryl; he's the only one to ever touch her like this. He places his head in the crook of her neck and sighs wrapping his arms around her causing Layla to sink into his touch.

''I see you still have my shirt.'' He says.

Layla sighs and nods her head. ''I never took it off.'' She breathes.

''Michonne told us everything about the place you were at. We're going to get Glenn and Maggie. She said you wanted to make yourself known to them.'' He says.

''Yeah she had to hold me back. I wanted them to see me so much.'' She says.

Daryl squeezes her closer to him. ''Yeah she said, she said they got taken by the same asshole that shot her.'' He says.

Layla lets out a solid breath. ''Yeah, he's an asshole took me out with him and three idiots thinking I'd side with him. Dumb fucker.'' She says choosing not to say it was Merle, knowing what it would do to Daryl.

''Man I've missed you.'' He says taking off Layla's shirt, leaving her in her under shirt.

He begins to kiss her everywhere. '' I've missed your body.'' He breathes kissing her neck, causing Layla's breath to hitch.

Daryl then comes around to the front, kisses up her left thigh until he reaches her face, and kisses her passionately.

''Not in front of the dead.'' Layla says.

Daryl laughs. ''Come on your coming with me.'' He says picking her up off the ground.

''Where?'' She asks.

''To get Maggie and Glenn, you and the other woman know the way, might as well have two pairs of eyes instead of one.'' He says taking Layla's hand.

'' You've softened.'' She states.

''What?'' He asks glaring at her.

''You're more affectionate.'' She says causing Daryl to smirk at her. ''I like it, makes me love you even more.'' She says.

Daryl pulls her into his arms and they walk up towards the group with Daryl's arms wrapped around her. ''Plus I'm not leaving you when you're like this.'' He says. ''Not having you shut down on me.'' He says.

Layla chuckles. ''I have you to help me. Plus walkers better watch out, Layla Grimes is back.'' She says.

Daryl spins her around and kisses her firmly on the lips. ''Come on let's get Glenn and Maggie back.'' He says.

''Yes lets.'' Layla says as they come up to the car.

Rick approaches the two of them and Layla wraps her arms around her father. Rick kisses her forehead for the third time. ''That's my strong little girl.'' He says.

Layla smiles up at him. ''I'm gonna go and say goodbye to my sister.'' She says.

''Judith.'' Rick says.

Layla smiles. ''I'm going to say goodbye to Judith.'' She says walking over to Carol.

''May I?'' She asks.

''Of course Layla she's your sister.'' Carol says handing her Judith.

Layla smiles down at the bundle. ''Hello baby, I'm your sister Layla.'' The baby gurgles ''Yeah that's right your big sister Layla and I'm going to take care of you. No one is going to get anywhere near you, you hear me? No walker is going to get near you because your big brother and sister are going to protect you. Your daddy too and our whole group.'' She looks around her and Daryl approaches waving to the baby and kissing Layla's forehead.

''It's time to go beautiful.'' He breathes.

Layla kisses him lightly and hands Judith back to Carol. ''Look after her.'' She orders to Carol who nods.

Layla then sees Carl stood alone a sad look on his face. She presses her hand into Daryl's chest, walks over to Carl, and crouches in front of him.

''Me and dad will come back alright.''

''I know you will, it's just I just got you back.'' He says.

Layla puts a hand on his face. ''I'm coming back because right now we need each other more than anything. Mum would want that.'' She says.

Carl nods and then hugs his sister tight. They hug for a few moments before Layla pulls away. She approaches Daryl, kisses him quickly and then climbs into Shane's car.

When they set off Layla states the obvious. ''So we've lost Patricia, Jimmy, Shane, T-dog and Mum since I've been gone.'' She says.

Daryl frowns at her; she's in the middle of him and Oscar while Michonne and Rick sit in the front. ''Yeah Patricia and Jimmy in the heard at the farm, ya dad killed Shane before he could kill him. Lost T-dog the same time as your mum. He got torn to shreds by walkers.'' Daryl then explains the Layla everything she's missed and Layla listens to him with interest. She had missed so much that she almost felt bad that she was unable to help them through the struggle.

''I'm sorry I wasn't here.'' She says.

Daryl laughs. ''Not your fault you and Andrea got lost.'' He says.

'' Andrea's there.'' She says.

''Where?'' Daryl asks

''At Woodbury. She was getting pretty tight to the governor.'' Layla says with a smirk.

Daryl smirks at her knowing exactly what she means. ''You get tight with anyone?'' He teases.

Layla glares at him. ''No! Why would I when all I want is right here.'' She says.

Daryl kisses her quickly before Rick begins to pull up on the side of the road. They all climb out and Layla glares at the tall man who was sat next to her and Daryl in the car.

''I don't think we've met, I'm Layla.'' She says stretching out her hand.

Oscar smiles at her. ''Nice to meet you honey, I'm Oscar.'' He says.

Layla smiles. ''Nice to meet you too.'' She says.

''They have patrols. Better off on foot.'' Michonne says.

''Good call Mich.'' Layla says.

''How far?'' Rick asks.

''A mile, maybe two.'' Michonne confirms.

Layla takes her place next to Michonne so they can show, Oscar, her dad and Daryl where to go. They walk along a path keeping their eyes out for trouble. Then trouble finds them as walkers come out of nowhere.

''Rick.'' Daryl whispers.

''Down!'' Rick orders.

They all start coming and Layla gets out her knife.

''Keep formation, no bullets.'' Rick orders and everyone begins to take down the walkers.

Suddenly more and more come out of the trees so everyone runs until they see a cabin and they all run into it quickly.

''Man it stinks.'' Layla says holding her hand over her nose.

Walkers begin to bang on the door and Daryl pulls her away from it.

''Don't choose now to get stupid!'' He hisses at her.

Layla just glares at him and walks behind him, making sure nothing is going to jump out on her. She flashes her light on a dead dog and she pulls a disgusted face at it hiding her face in Daryl's chest. Her and Daryl then flash there lights on a bump underneath a bed sheet. Daryl signals everyone over and they pull it off revealing a man who looks at them all shocked. Daryl instantly shoves Layla behind him as the man goes loopy before Michonne kills him with her katana.

Rick looks at everyone and Layla knows he's getting an idea as the walkers continue to bang on the door.

''Daryl help me with the door.'' He says.

Layla looks at him wide eyed. ''You gotta be kidding me!'' She exclaims.

''Only way we are getting out of here baby.'' Rick says.

Layla turns away and walks with Oscar towards the back door to make sure it's secure. When they know it is everyone makes a run for it, the noise of the walkers ripping into the crazy man dimming as they run along.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

They now walk along a car, watching men patrol the now darkened streets. Layla sticks close to Daryl as they watch the men carefully. Layla then takes Daryl's hand and kisses it.

''I love you.'' She whispers.

Daryl smiles at her, thankful to have her back in his life, his one and only. ''And I love you, let's take these fuckers down.''

**_BOOM, BOOM AND BOOM! HURRAHS ! There you go my lovely readers! I hope I did a good job with this! Layla and Daryl are finally together again and it's staying that way! Thank you all so much for the response I had on the previous chapter it really made my week! Love you all so much so keep the reviews, follows and favourites coming, as they are my motivation! Much love and cuddles, Vmk-xx. _**


	10. Just a moment

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 10 **

**_Hello my dears! This is a little chapter for you guys of just Layla and Daryl having a moment. As I have a feeling that Episode 8 is going to be very hectic so not much of Daryl and Layla being loving will be written by me! Therefore, here is a little filler for you lovely people! _**

Layla moves her body closer to Daryl's so their shoulders are rubbing against each other's. Daryl leans over, kisses Layla's forehead, and rubs his nose against it.

''We do this together, I will fight to the death to keep you alive.'' He whispers.

Layla moves her lips to meet his and softly kisses his lips. ''I am not losing you, I will fight with you and we will win.'' She breathes.

Daryl smirks at her. ''You are never losing me again. I am not going through that hell again your hear me?'' He whispers.

Layla shakes her head. ''I hear you, knowing I wouldn't wake up in your arms everyday broke my heart.'' Layla stutters.

Daryl smirks. ''Naked by any chance?'' He asks coyly.

Layla rubs her hand down his face. ''Remember our deal?'' She whispers.

Daryl glares at her. ''You still sticking to that?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''Now more than ever.'' She says.

Daryl knows she's referring to what happened to Lori, she could have the same problem as her mum and Daryl wasn't having her die that way. ''I'll try to go on a supply run at some point. But, we can always be a little careful when and if we do.'' He says rubbing his hand across her shoulder.

Layla nods. ''I'm not saying we can't without protection if we find it, I just want to be cautious.'' She says.

''Just remember that I love you and making love to you is only one small reason to why I fell in love with you. When I thought you'd died I just wanted to beat the shit out of everything. I didn't like not being able to know that you were okay.'' He whispers.

''I fell in love with the man in front of that wall of yours and then the man behind it started to make appearance. That's when I fell desperately in love with you. Daryl I love everything about you. You are my one and only and that's how it's going to stay.'' She whispers.

Daryl kisses her more forcefully this time astounding Layla. ''You're the only woman to say those three words to me and that means the world to me. You've taught me that it's okay to love and that it doesn't make you weaker only stronger.'' He says.

Layla holds back the tears and grips his hands. ''Oh Daryl.'' She breathes. ''You're opening up to me, this will make you stronger. Getting all this out will make you stronger because it will make you realize that you aren't worthless, you are worth something and that is why you are my everything.'' She says.

Daryl places his lips next to her ear. ''You are my everything too. The person I am now is down to you, I'm more affectionate because of you, I'm able to express my feelings because of you and I'm able to tell you that I love you because of you. I'm the person I am now because of you Layla.'' He says.

Layla shakes her head and chuckles a little. ''It's not all down to me; I haven't been around for eight months. You have done all of those things on your own because you aren't in anyone's shadow anymore you are your own person. You are Daryl Dixon the toughest and sexiest redneck to ever live.'' She whispers.

Daryl looks deep into Layla's eyes. ''And your Layla Grimes, the toughest cop's daughter to ever live, the only woman I've seen to throw a knife and shoot a gun better than me. And this tough girl right here has the right to call me hers.'' He says.

Layla cuddles her body into his. '' You've had the right since the first moment our eyes met to call me yours. I knew from that moment I had to have you.'' Layla breathes.

Daryl kisses the top of her head. ''Like I said all those months ago, I wouldn't be surprised if I fell in love with you the first moment I saw ya.'' He says.

''We're both cut from the same piece of cloth. Meant to be.'' Layla whispers into his chest.

''Beautiful I ain't gonna argue with you there.'' He says.

Layla smiles to herself and then whispers. ''That nickname is so much better than little lady.''

Daryl chuckles tightening his grip around her stomach and shoulder. ''Well they both fit, you're a little lady and you're beautiful.'' He says.

Layla lifts her eyes up to meet his that are looking down on her. ''you're strong, you're handsome and most importantly you rock my world.'' She says smirking.

''Once upon a time that was the only thing I wanted out of a woman.'' He breathes.

Layla looks up at him with concern. ''Not anymore right?'' She asks.

''Hell no!'' He hisses. ''Having those moments with you when we become one are amazing but everything else is so much better.'' He says.

Layla smiles up at him. ''Good.'' She whispers.

Daryl then looks above the car and sees the guards walking up and down the wall. Layla shuffles herself out from under his arm and takes her hand in his tight.

''You ready to have my back?'' He whispers to her.

Layla smiles at him. ''I was born ready.'' She says.

''Till the end.'' He says.

''Till the end.'' Layla repeats.

**_Well I hope you liked this little filler! I certainly enjoyed writing this! Love you all so leave me a review, follow, favourite, and I shall see you all Monday when I write up the mid-season finale! I cannot wait to write Layla shooting the fuck out of everything! Much love and cuddle, Vmk-xx. _**


	11. Keep close

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 11 **

**_Hello my dears! Let's get right to it shall we! Here's chapter 11 please enjoy!_**

The five of them continue to watch the gate; the guards continue to walk the wall. The atmosphere is tense Layla can feel it rippling through her body as her back connects with Daryl's chest every time he breathes out. Suddenly Michonne begins to move and then she disappears.

''Hey! Hey!'' Oscar whispers after her.

''Dammit.'' Layla hears her father say before he orders them to group up.

''All right we need to downsize.'' Rick tells the three of them.

''Ain't no way we're gonna check in all these buildings with all them guards there.'' Daryl says.

''I can take you to where me and Michonne were taken with Andrea, maybe they are keeping them in there.'' Layla whispers.

Rick nods his head at his daughter before handing her a shotgun as Oscar and Daryl grab their guns. She smiles at her dad but is interrupted by a rustle in the bushes behind them. Michonne comes out and instructs them to follow her. Daryl rubs Layla's shoulder and she smiles up at him as they crouch side by side after Michonne. Michonne guides them into a room that Layla automatically recognizes.

''This is where you were held?'' Rick asks them both.

''We were questioned.'' They both whisper.

''Any idea of where else they could be?'' Rick asks.

Layla follows Daryl to the window and when they look out; they see three people walking in the street.

Daryl looks at Layla with a glare. ''Thought you said there was a curfew?'' He says directing his question towards Michonne.

''The street is packed during the day, these are stragglers.'' She spits back.

''If anyone comes in here, sitting ducks, we gotta move.'' Rick orders.

''He could be in his apartment.'' Michonne says.

''Yeah and what if he ain't?'' Daryl challenges moving towards her.

Layla follows him watching his every move. ''Then we'll look somewhere else.'' Michonne hisses, as Daryl gets closer.

''You said you could help us.'' Daryl spits.

''I'm doing what I can.'' Michonne snaps back.

''Then where the hell are they?'' Daryl snaps.

Layla looks at Daryl with her eyebrows raised and her head slightly tilted forward with her eyes wide. He just smirks at her and kisses her hair. Rick then orders Layla, Daryl, and Oscar over towards him.

''If this goes south we're cutting her lose.'' He says.

''But daddy.'' Layla argues before the three men stare her down with glares.

''You think she's leading us into a trap?'' Oscar asks.

''Right now it's a plow meeting a plow, we split up.'' Daryl says.

A knock is heard at the door and they all hide, Daryl shoving Layla behind him as he arms his crossbow. They hear someone walk in and Layla lifts her shotgun over Daryl's shoulder.

''I know you're in here, I saw you moving from the outside. Alright now. You're not supposed to be in here you know it.'' The man says as they hear his footsteps getting closer. ''Who's in here?'' He asks.

Daryl looks back at Layla and she nods at him, then Oscar and Rick tackle the man to the floor while Daryl and Layla come out pointing their guns towards the man who looks at them all in shock.

''Shut up! Get on your knees!'' Rick orders. ''Hands behind your back, tie him.'' He says to Daryl who nods his head and begins to tie the mans hands together. ''Where are our people?'' Rick asks.

''I don't know.'' The man stutters out.

Rick forcefully grabs the mans shirt and stares evilly into his eyes. ''You're holding some of our people where the hell are they?'' Rick demands.

''I don't know.'' The man stutters out again.

''Open your mouth.'' Rick instructs.

He then proceeds to shove a piece of cloth in the mans mouth. Daryl and Layla then exchange a look before the both of them hit him around the head with their guns knocking the man out.

Daryl then pulls Layla with him towards the door as they listen for any noise outside. Suddenly they hear gunshots and Rick orders them all out the door. Daryl shoves Layla in front of him as he brings in the rear. They begin to walk through the street until they hear another gunshot coming from a building. Michonne directs them into the building quickly and they all begin walking along quickly and quietly. Layla swings her gun around at every turn they take making sure nothing will take her or her family off guard. They come up towards a wall and Layla hears Merle's voice on the other side of it.

''Shit.'' She whispers as more voices begin to surface. They know Glenn and Maggie are behind that wall.

''On your feet move.'' Layla hears Merle say.

''Shush.'' Rick orders.

They see shadows and Layla ducks into Daryl's back. Rick then directs them with his fingers and Daryl and Layla throw smoke bombs off and run behind the wall. When they hear them go off, they all run back in with their guns aimed ready to shoot. Layla grabs Maggie and guides her through the smoke as Daryl covers her. Gunshots go off behind her and hit the wall just missing her, Daryl and Maggie.

They begin to run into the street and Michonne quickly guides them into one of the shops. Layla places Maggie next to Glenn and she begins to tend to him as Layla puts herself by Daryl's side checking the back.

''No way out back here.'' Daryl confirms.

''Bet he heard us.'' Rick says as Oscar takes guard at the window.

''Rick how'd you find us?'' Maggie asks.

''Everything alright?'' Rick asks Oscar.

''Where's that woman?'' Maggie asks.

''She was right behind us.'' Rick says.

''Oh Michonne.'' Layla mutters shaking her head.

''Layla?'' Maggie questions.

''Yeah.'' Layla shrugs with a smile.

''How?'' Maggie asks.

''I'll explain later, it's a very long story.'' She says smiling.

Maggie smirks at her. ''I'll bet.'' She says.

Oscar continues to keep guard looking out the window before he turns to Rick. ''Maybe she was spying?'' He asks.

''Shall we go look for her?'' Daryl asks.

''We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own.'' Rick confirms.

Layla touches Daryl's shoulder and lifts herself up to his ear. ''Michonne knows what she is doing.'' She whispers.

Daryl nods his head at her and kisses her quickly. Maggie helps Glenn into a sweatshirt as he begins to talk.

''Daryl this was Merle.'' He says causing Layla to freeze next to Daryl. ''He did this to me. Saw him face to face.'' He pauses. ''He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us.'' Glenn says.

Daryl begins to walk forward to look at him and Layla mirrors his movements. ''My brothers this governor?'' He asks.

''No he's somebody else. Your brothers like a lieutenant or something.'' Maggie says as she continues to pull the sweatshirt on Glenn.

''Does he know I'm still with you?'' He asks.

''He does now. Rick I'm sorry we told him where the prison was, we couldn't hold out.'' Glenn says.

Rick crouches down in front of him and touches his shoulder. ''It's alright no need to apologize.'' He says.

Daryl then directs his gaze towards Layla and she smiles at him apologetically.

''You knew he was here the whole time and you didn't tell me?'' He hisses glaring at her whilst invading her space.

Layla takes a step back and looks desperately into his eyes. ''Yes I'm sorry; I knew what it would do to you. I had to keep you focused.'' Layla whispers back harshly.

''You think I give a damn about keeping focused? Layla he's my brother!'' Daryl hisses again.

''Yes I am aware of that Daryl!'' She spits.

''Goddamn woman!'' He growls before walking away from her.

Layla glares at his back and then turns her attention towards her father, Maggie and Glenn.

''They're gonna be looking for us.'' Maggie says.

''We have to get back. Can you walk? We have a car a few miles out.'' Rick says to Glenn.

''I'm good.'' Glenn says as Maggie begins to help him up.

Layla then watches as Rick and Daryl go into a debate.

''If Merle's around I need to see him.'' She hears Daryl say.

''No we're on hostile territory.'' Her father days

''He's my brother, he won't try...'' Daryl starts before her father cuts him off.

''Look what he did!'' Rick hisses. ''We gotta get out of here, we gotta get out of here now!'' Rick screeches.

''Maybe I can talk to him. Talk him out...'' Daryl tries with desperation before Rick interrupts him.

''You're not thinking straight, can't you see they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. If we get overrun by, walkers or this governor catches up to us. I need you, you with me?'' Rick asks.

Layla places herself at Daryl's side. ''I need you.'' She whispers causing Daryl to look at her with a glare.

''Yeah.'' He whispers answering Ricks question keeping his eyes locked with Layla's.

Layla moves forward until their faces are inches apart. Daryl leans forward and kisses her quickly. ''I need you.'' He whispers.

Layla smiles at him and rubs their noses together. Rick then hands them a smoke bomb each as they all proceed to crouch in front of the door.

''On three.'' Rick whispers to the two of them. ''Stay tight. One. Two. Three.'' He whispers.

Oscar then opens the door slightly and Layla and Daryl both throw a smoke grenade each out the door. They all then sneak out the door and Daryl keeps Layla close to him as they both begin to shoot at the guards taking them down one by one.

Layla takes herself into the zone, loading her shotgun and then aiming at her next victim. She can feel Daryl's arm rubbing against her shoulder, he's keeping her close, and she knows why. He's scared of losing her again but he would never admit that to her.

''Take cover in there!'' Rick orders.

Daryl and Layla run over to Rick where they take cover.

''They're all around us.'' Oscar says.

''Any grenades left?'' Rick asks.

''You guys go ahead, me and Layla are gonna hold out some cover fire.'' He says and Layla nods at him taking his hand.

''No.'' Maggie says before shooting into the distance. ''We have to stay together.'' She finishes.

''It's too heavy. We'll be right behind you.'' Daryl says.

Rick clings to Layla's shoulder. ''I don't need to tell you to be careful, but hell I'm not losing you again!'' Rick says placing a rough kiss on her forehead.

''I'll be careful. Daryl has my back.'' She says smiling at her father.

''Always!'' Daryl confirms.

Rick nods his head. Daryl then sets off the last smoke grenade and they come out from their cover, Layla and Daryl going in the opposite direction to everyone else.

Layla and Daryl shoot back to back at the guards shooting at them. They continue to do this before they take cover behind a bench. Layla see's the smoky figures of people shooting at them so she aims but keeps missing as she shoots at them.

''Baby I'm nearly out.'' She says to Daryl.

''Me too.'' He says as he lifts himself up again and shoots at the people shooting at them.

Layla continues to shoot and when her shotgun is out of juice she pulls out her pistol and goes crazy with the bullets aiming the best she can, she manages to take one down but then Daryl pulls her back behind the bench.

''Daryl!'' They hear Rick shout. ''Layla!'' Rick screams the desperation clear in his voice as he calls out for his daughter.

''Come on we gotta go.'' Daryl says picking her up off the ground.

They walk a few steps before they both feel guns on their backs. '' Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Not so fast there!'' A mans voice says.

Layla and Daryl stiffen. ''Walk forwards.'' He says. They both do as there told.

They are then shoved in a room where they are locked in. It's too dark for them to see each other, Layla quickly stomps her foot into the ground.

''Shit!'' She shouts placing both her hands on her head as she begins to walk around in a circle.

She feels to arms reach for her in the dark and pull her close. ''Layla it will be okay.'' Daryl says.

Layla looks up at Daryl's darkened face. ''Daryl you don't understand. This governor is not a good guy, he could do anything to us!'' She screams.

Daryl covers her mouth with his hand and wraps his free arm tightly around her waist. ''Being loud isn't going to help that.'' He says.

Layla glares up at him for a long moment. ''Last time I might be able to do this.'' She mutters and then she jumps into his arms and connects her lips to his kissing him passionately. Daryl welcomes her lips with ease, but soon pulls away as the door flies open.

''Well isn't this passionate. Shame I have to cut it short.'' He says before three men walk in behind him.

Daryl shoves Layla behind him as he tries to fight the men off, ripping his shirt and getting a punch in the face in the process. The men then cover his head with a bag causing Layla to launch herself at the men. Two of them quickly hold her back but she fights back kicking one of them is his area. This only angers the man and he slaps her clean across the face. Layla glares at him and goes for him again but the other man holds her back ripping her shirt also, leaving her in just her bra.

''Well look at that, she's developed huh boys?'' One of the men say before they shove a bag over her head.

''Don't you touch her!'' Daryl growls from under his bag.

''Can do what I like!'' Layla hears the man spit.

She is then shoved forward, but she continues to struggle as two men grip onto her arms tightly pulling her forward with force. She screams continuously and then she feels it... The heat. She knows they are being led into the arena. They suddenly stop and Layla tries to make out what is around her from inside the bag, but it's useless she can't see anything. Then she hears the governors booming voice before the bag is ripped off her head. Daryl looks at her horrified that she is only standing beside him in her bra and her pair of shorts.

''Here's another two of the terrorists. Merle's own brother and his little girlfriend.'' The governor shouts.

Daryl and Merle both share a long look at one another and then Daryl's attention soon turns to Layla.

''Daryl I'm scared.'' She whispers.

Daryl goes to approach her but a man aims his gun at him and he backs off.

''What shall we do with them huh?'' She governor asks the roaring crowd.

The crowd begin to chant. ''Kill them.'' Layla begins to panic looking around at all the faces and then she meets with the eyes of someone who means the world to her.

Chris looks at his best friend with shock; she's stood in the arena with two tough looking guys in only her bra and shorts. Chris holds back the tears as Layla shakes her head at him and mouths. ''Don't be stupid.'' To him. He only nods his head at her and steps behind the crowd.

Layla's eyes then meet with Andrea's and she glares at her shaking her head. ''She tried tell you.'' She mouths to her and Andrea shakes her head a horrified expression crossing her face.

''What do you want?'' The governor shouts.

The crowd continue to shout the same hateful words at the three hopeless human beings standing in the ring.

''You wanted your brother I got him.'' She hears the governor snarl at Merle.

Layla lets a few tears slip and then her eyes meet with Daryl's. This was the first time she had ever seen him look scared.

**_I made a promise to myself that I would never split Daryl and Layla up again so here you are they are both stuck in the ring until February when the walking dead decides to come back on our television screams. Thank you all so much for the reception you have given the first half of this story it really means a lot to me! So please leave me a review, follow, and favourite, as they are my motivation! See you all in February, much love and cuddles, Vmk-xx. _**


	12. So it returns

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 12**

**_Why hello there people :D Hasn't it been a long two months ahh? Well I'm back and more excited than ever because this means my withdrawals can stop (: I have so many ideas for this half of my story and I can't wait to share them with you through this story! Anything else? Oh yeah guess what you beautiful people? NORMAN REEDUS FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER :D IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! Okay fangirl moment over... On with Existing hearts. Please enjoy!_**

The screaming for their deaths didn't seem to stop, Layla would steel glances at Daryl, his face was nothing like it had ever been, it mirrored her own. Terrified. Layla looked around at the crowed and she spotted a girl with her belt strapped around her, pretending to be her. She would have to get that back when she was out of this mess. She wanted to kill the governor and Merle, they had both tried to kill her, one right now, one barely a week ago. She wanted revenge.

''This is what you get for being stupid!'' The governor taunts at the three of them, causing Layla to pull on the restraints wrapped around her hands. ''I asked you where your loyalties lie! Well prove it to me! Brother against brother, fight to the death!'' The governor shouts at the crowd causing them all to scream in glee.

Layla looks at Daryl the horror clear in her eyes, but her eyes are torn away from his as she feels a hand grip firmly into her wrist.

''And you get to watch the man you love die... This is what you get for betraying me!'' The governor hisses into her ear before shoving her into the firm grasp of one of the guards.

Layla's gaze then meets with Andrea's ''See what he's doing! Can you not see now! Open your eyes Andrea, he's an evil piece of shit!'' Layla screams at her.

The guard shoves his hand over her face. ''Now woman you best shut ya mouth bad mouthing the governor.'' He hisses.

Layla smirks to herself and bites hard into the mans hand causing him to yelp. She then pushes herself away from him before another pair of arms wraps themselves around her, causing Layla to scream bloody murder.

''Shut up will you! It's just Chris.'' She hears her best friend say.

Layla instantly relaxes and watches at Merle begins to speak to the crowd.

''Ya'll know me, I'm gonna do what I gotta do to prove my loyalty to this town!'' He shouts causing the crowed to scream. Then he punches Daryl clean in the face causing him to drop to the floor. Layla struggles in Chris' arms pushing and kicking but he won't let her go.

Layla watches in horror as Merle connects his fist with Daryl's face again.

''Merle stop it!'' She screams.

Daryl looks at her then and Layla kicks Chris in the shin, he lets go of her straight away. Then Andrea grabs her this time as walkers begin to enter the arena.

''Get the hell of me you traitor!'' Layla screams.

''Layla stop screaming!'' She hisses.

''Why should I when Merle's beating the shit out of his brother like it's some game, you forgetting that me and Daryl are a pair. I protect him, he protects me, that's how it works.'' Layla growls.

The walkers then get to close to Daryl then Layla can bear and she breaks out of Andrea's grip and begins to run for him before guns begin to go off around them.

''Daddy!'' Layla wales at the top of her lungs before a smoke grenade lands at her feet.

''Layla!'' She hears her father's voice scream back.

She runs towards the voice, on her way she tackles the girl wearing her belt to the floor and pulls it off her.

''That's mine bitch!'' She exclaims punching her in the face.

Layla then continues running, then she sees her fathers shadow and she runs directly into his arms. She squeezes him tight not wanting to let him go.

''Oh daddy.'' She breathes.

Then she looks over her shoulder to see Daryl and Merle running in their direction and Layla smiles. Wanting to hug and touch Daryl's body, but wanting to destroy Merle's.

''All out the arena.'' Rick suddenly orders pulling away from Layla.

Layla runs behind her dad her pistol out and ready to fire, since the girl holding it had been stupid enough to reload it. Layla's benefit not hers. Layla doesn't hear anything as Daryl places his hand on the small of her back.

''You're tough you know that.'' He whispers into her ear.

''I am when it means I could lose the ones I love.'' She whispers back.

She turns around and smiles at him rubbing her nose against his before Rick's voice fills their ears.

''You're not coming with us!'' He screams at Merle.

''You really wanna discuss this now?'' Merle hisses back.

Daryl takes a firm grip on Layla's arm. ''Rick come on let's go.'' He says before pulling Layla through the hole in the fence.

''A little help would be nice!'' Merle shouts.

Layla's eyes then meet with walkers and she take two out quickly with her pistol.

''We ain't got time for this!'' She shouts.

Daryl nods at her. ''Let's go.''

They all run towards the woods, Layla keeping herself close to Daryl, but when they enter the woods everyone begins to walk. It's silent so Layla pulls Daryl back a few steps.

''Baby talk to me.'' She whispers.

''Little lady I don't think we have much time for talking.'' He says firmly.

''Please.'' She says caressing his face. ''You could hardly look at me back there.'' She says.

''You think I wanted to look at ya, ya face all scared and helpless!'' He booms before catching up with the group.

Layla sighs and runs to catch up with them, walking next to Rick when she reaches them. They make it back to Glenn and Michonne, hell breaks lose about Merle and the group become like a pack of wolves. Layla misses most of it but she hears one like very clearly.

''Get that thing out of my face!'' She hears Daryl shout and when she looks, she sees Glenn has a gun pointed on him.

She rushes in front of him glaring at Glenn. ''Put that down now Glenn!'' She screeches.

Glenn doesn't flinch. ''Now Glenn!'' Layla shouts.

She hears Merle beginning to run his mouth off and Daryl's voice screaming. ''Merle shut up!''

Then her father plants his fist hard in Merle's face knocking him to the floor. Layla smirks at her fathers work and walks over to Michonne.

''You alright?'' She asks.

''Yes now he's on the floor not talking.'' She says.

Layla smiles. ''Serves him right, bastard tried to kill us.'' Layla says.

Daryl looks at her then a glare planted on his face. ''What did ya just say?'' He asks getting close to her so his body shadows hers.

''He tried to kill me; I was with Michonne when she got shot... I told you all this!'' Layla hisses.

''He wouldn't...'' Daryl starts.

Layla looks up at him. ''Well he did!'' She nearly shouts.

Layla can see Daryl is about to blow up so she follows Michonne over to the car and leans against the bonnet. Watching as Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and her father gather in a debate. She and Michonne watch as it becomes heated, then Layla hears her name.

''What about Layla you can't do this to her.'' She hears her father say meeting her eyes.

Layla approaches slowly. ''Do what to me?'' She asks coming up to Daryl's side.

Daryl sighs and takes Layla away from the group.

''Daryl what's going on?'' She asks the worry clear in her voice.

''I'm going out on the road with Merle... Alone!'' He says.

''What! No, you can't do that! If you leave I leave, I'm not having another eight months like I did wondering if you are dead or alive!'' She says tensely.

''He's blood Layla, I'm not letting him go out on his own!'' He hisses.

''Yeah and those people standing over there are your blood too! We are a family!'' She hisses back.

''My bloods over there.'' He points to Merle. ''Your blood is over there'' he points to Rick. ''And back at the prison. You are not coming with us!'' He says harshly.

''But...'' Layla starts before Daryl places a finger on her lips.

''You aren't coming, you are going to go back to that prison and look after Carl and little ass kicker, you hear me?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''I hear you.'' She says a hard expression crossing her face. ''Be careful.'' She squeaks accepting defeat that she isn't going to change his mind.

''Always am, it was always me and Merle before this. We will be fine.'' He says trying to reassure her.

''Is there still a you and me?'' She stutters.

Daryl guides his index finger down her face. ''Always, it will always be me and you.''

Layla smiles and takes his hands in hers. ''Come back to me, please.'' She lifts her head so blue connects with blue. ''You better come back to me Daryl Dixon or I will get my mama to kick ya ass up there!'' She says.

Daryl smiles at her and brings his lips to hers; the kiss is soft and meaningful. Once he pulls away, he kisses her forehead and rubs his forehead against hers. ''I love you.'' He whispers.

Then his touch is gone, Layla watches him, she can feel herself breaking apart but somehow she holds herself together watching as Daryl has one last word with her father. Then he begins to walk towards Merle.

''I love you too.'' Layla whispers as she sees a smirk appear on Merle's face as Daryl approaches him.

Then everything around her goes quiet, she sees her feet moving, but can't feel who's guiding her to the car. Rick puts Layla in the seat next to him and moves the hair out of her face that has managed to come lose from behind her ears. He knows what happening to her; he'd seen it when Carl had got shot and many times throughout her childhood when something bad had happened, she was shutting down.

They drive for a few miles everyone watching Layla closely; she hadn't moved only stares at the front window with blank eyes and a blank expression on her face. They come to a stop and Rick, Glenn and Maggie leave the car. Leaving Michonne and Layla alone. Maggie opens Layla's door and guides her out so she can stretch her legs.

''Daryl's gone.'' She stutters.

Maggie just rubs her back, watching as Glenn and Rick get into a heated discussion. Then Maggie listens as Layla begins to talk again.

''He will come home.'' Layla mumbles.

''Mama will bring him home.''

''I love you.''

''Daryl left me.''

''His blood is more important than his love.''

''God has taken him away from me again.''

''I've lost him again.''

''He's just gone, with Merle.'' Layla finishes.

Maggie squeezes Layla's hand. ''Come on honey let's get you back in the car.'' Maggie says as she puts her back in the front seat.

Layla knows the numbness is all over her body, as she knew it was Maggie guiding her out the car, but she couldn't control the words that were coming out her mouth. She was mumbling. Her limbs were still working but she didn't know how much longer they would support her numbing body. Without Daryl with her, she was becoming a ghost.

The next thing she registered was two small arms wrapping around her neck and her shoulder becoming wet.

''Layla?'' Carl asks.

''Daryl's gone. He's not dead but he went off with Merle on the road.'' Rick says to Carol and Carl.

''Is she okay?'' Carol asks.

''I don't know, she's been out of it since, Daryl's touch left her body.'' Rick says worriedly.

''Just like with you and Carl.'' Carol whispers.

Layla feels arms wrap around her and she begins to walk up to the prison. Once inside the gates, she sees Beth approach and wrap her arms her arms around on. Upon instinct Layla wraps her arms around her, but she knows Beth knows something is wrong.

''Layla you okay?'' Beth asks her.

Layla just shakes her head. ''Let's get you inside.'' Beth says guiding her towards the cell block. She places her on top of Daryl's mattress and then brings Judith over and places her in Layla's lap.

''See Judith I told you your sister would come home.'' Beth says sweetly to the baby.

Layla looks down at the baby placed in her lap and smiles. ''Hey there little ass kicker.'' She says holding her fingers out so Judith can grip onto them. When Judith does, Layla feels something within her heart. Unconditional love.

However, as soon as Judith's hands leave her fingers, the feeling was gone and she becomes numb again. She lies herself down on Daryl's mattress and inhales his scent from his pillow feeling like his arms are wrapped around her.

The next thing she hears is Beth's voice.

''We are weak without him. Layla's weak without him.'' She says.

''Layla will be fine, I promise. Daryl's her light, she just needs time to adjust to him not being around again.'' She hears Carol say which surprises her.

She didn't know how much time had passed but next thing she knows, Carl is sat next to her cuddling into her side.

''Layla?'' He whispers.

''Yes.'' Layla answers looking at him.

''Come down and see everyone, they are worried about you.'' He says.

''Nothing to be worried about, I'm fine right here lying with Daryl.'' She says smiling down at her brother.

''But Daryl's gone? Remember with Merle? Dad told me.'' He says looking at his sister confused.

Layla laughs. ''No he didn't he chose me. He's lying next to me, I can smell him.'' Layla says.

''Layla?'' Carl asks.

''Yes?'' Layla asks him confused.

''You aren't making any sense. Daryl's gone.'' Carl says cuddling more into his sister.

Layla looks down at him with shock. ''What?'' She asks a horrified look on his face.

That's when Carl knew that his sister wasn't with him anymore. In her grief, she had convinced herself that Daryl had never left her and he was right there beside her.

''Oh Layla come back.'' Carl whispers as he walks away.

Layla watches him walk away, moments later she hears her father screaming for someone to leave and get away. Finally, Layla curls up into herself and allows herself to cry.

**_Well there you go my beautiful people (: I hope you liked it and please don't hate me! I hope you liked the way Layla was with her grief! I hope you enjoyed this story being back! Love you all see you next week! Much love and hugs, Vmk-xx. _**


	13. Come inside my head

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 13 **

**_Hello dears! No, you are not going crazy this is just a little filler looking in Layla's head on how she is feeling after Daryl has left her. In addition, you all know she is going a little crazy :') so please enjoy this little incite into the mind of Layla..._**

**_Also, guys please check out ''Defying the dead'' it's a Daryl/OC story and it's awesome, SO PLEASE READ! Thanks :D_**

I didn't know what to feel, my body was numb and I couldn't move my body. I knew I was crying, I could feel the wetness falling down my cheeks and my body was shaking. No one had even noticed they were talking about the four new people that had arrived. Yes, I had seen them and they couldn't have come at a better time, the governor would come for us and he would hit us hard. Now that _he_ was gone, we were weak just like i'd heard Beth say earlier. I was weak too, weak, my life was falling apart without _him_ here. Look at me I can't even say his name because it hurts so much.

I know I'm going crazy just like my dad, but can you blame us? We have both lost people that we love. Dad forever, me until god knows when. Oh, how I wish my mama were here she would know what to do, but she wasn't here anymore, I would never see her again. Okay, now the ache in my chest is worse, this zombie apocalypse is really screwing with my head. I feel bitter towards Merle since he has taken him away from me, the need to kill him was now more prominent than ever. A hundred walkers I really didn't care as long as it brought Daryl back to me could bite into Merle. Now I've said his name the tears have started again. Just my luck!

The only time I had felt something while being back at the prison, was when Judith had wrapped her tiny little hands around my fingers. Oh she is so beautiful, looks just like my mama, so I guess that means she looks just like me too. I know mama would be so proud of me right now, screaming at Andrea, Chris and that guard guy for not letting me protect what's mine. Just like, she tried to do so many times. Unfortunately for her that hadn't worked since she left one of her children behind at the farm. Not realising she would never see me again. Oh great my nose is running now. Screw not having any tissue i'll just use the back of my hand. Unladylike and disgusting I know. Damn! I'd left Chris in Woodbury, shit! He'll be fine Layla, he'll be fine. He's strong and smart. He will be completely fine. Reassuring myself helped a little.

I missed the farm. I had my whole family and I had Daryl there. I know I should have been angry at him and lost my temper with him when he told me he was leaving with that scum he calls his brother. ''You aren't coming, you are going to go back to that prison and look after Carl and little ass kicker, you hear me?''. His words echoed through my head as if he had just spoken them. I knew I should have snapped at him and told him to go fuck himself but I just couldn't I still can't be angry at him, I know if he walked through the prison door right now, I would jump on him and take him into the nearest cell and have my way with him. I had missed him THAT much and now I'm back to missing him again. Screw you Merle!

We were meant to fight this zombie apocalypse out together and when it was safe enough to finally build up a real community, we would grow old together. Maybe have even got married. Had children. Watch them grow and start families of their own. Yes, even Layla Grimes can think about that kind of stuff. But none of that mattered, the vision was becoming more and more faded now. I know he's my soul mate, I knew that from the moment we first kissed back at the quarry oh his kiss. The way we had kissed when we were waiting to go into the governors creepy zombie pit, had set sparks flowing through my veins. I would have had him right there if it wasn't for the governors lap dog's interrupting us. Oh Layla Marie Grimes, get your head out of the gutter! Stop thinking about having sex with him, you are _meant _to be angry with him! Even scolding myself wasn't working. Who was I kidding I'd bang Daryl at any chance I got.

However, I know the anger will hit me soon and Daryl will be the last person I want too see. If he ever comes back that is. Oh lying on his bed wasn't making the pain any better, but his scent soothed me and made me feel at home and knowing that he lay on this mattress and slept, calmed my thoughts. Knowing he was sleeping alone and not with _anyone_ else. Yes, I'm talking about Carol! Yes, I may have hugged her upon my return but she looked like she needed it. I still hate the bitch with a passion. I swear to god if she touched Daryl even looked at him in a flirtatious way whilst I was gone, that empty grave of hers will have a body in it. I know what you're thinking, I should respect the woman who was my mother's best friend. Well tough luck! She's useless. Sure, she's great with Judith but that's all she has going for her. We are in a zombie apocalypse love! It doesn't hurt to help contribute to killing those fuckers occasionally! Alright my rants over.

Okay, now I'm a little angry but still not at Daryl. Damn it! The numbness is still with me, but cuddling my chest to my knees is making me feel a little more now. But that's making me feel worse since all I'm feeling is neglect, heartache and rejection. Among other negative feelings. Did he leave because I did something? Or was it simply because daddy wouldn't let Merle into the group. Yes, it must have been because of that, I had heard Glenn repeat to Hershel. ''No him, No me.'' They had been Daryl's words. I mean I knew he loved Merle but not enough for him to leave his family behind. Leave me behind. Okay the tears are coming down harder and I can hear myself whining. So much for being a strong woman. Lying down may make me feel better, oh yes it does I can smell the scent of his beautiful thick brown hair in his pillow. Okay, that's it I'm not leaving this bed until the numbness decides to disappear.

**_Hehe! I hope you liked this little fun filler (: Little character development for the lovely Layla! I hope you liked it! See ya'll Monday for a chapter on the walking dead episode ''Home'' :D. Love you so much, love from, Vmk-xx. _**

**_REMEMBER check out ''Defying the dead'' it really is an awesome start to what's going to be a fabulous story! _**


	14. I'm coming back

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 14**

**_Hey guys! Well last nights episode surely kicked ass! May Axel rest in peace! So I haven't written anything dirty for a while and I simply couldn't resist so things do get heated at the beginning of this chapter! Please enjoy! _**

_Layla watches from Daryl's cot as he walks in through the cell door after watch in the dead of the night. He's sweating, she can see it glistening from his arms and forehead. She feels her core suddenly awaken as he gets closer to her, she can feel the heat coming from him but also herself. She watches as he removes his crossbow and other weapons from his luscious body, he then pulls his boots off and slides in beside Layla, keeping his back to her. She turns herself around and slips her hands underneath Daryl's shirt causing her love to stiffen under her cold touch. Feeling Daryl's reaction Layla begins to slide her fingers across his back and chest trying to get him in the mood. When she hears him take a large intake of breath, she smirks knowing the effect she is having on him. _

_"Layla." She hears him purr. _

_Layla smiles and lifts her lips to his ear. "I want you, right here, right now." She whispers seductively._

She watches as Daryl turns to face her with a small smirk on his face. Layla continues to brush her fingers across his chest as Daryl brings himself above her kissing her forehead as he does. He then pulls Layla's hands from under his shirt and pins them to her sides. To Layla's surprise, he begins to undress her sliding his fingers across her bare skin as he does. Just his touch is turning her on and he knows it all to well. Every button he undoes slowly teasing her. Once all her buttons are undone on her shirt he slips it off her shoulders making sure their blue eyes are connected at all times. Daryl's hand then slips to Layla's shorts unbuttoning them and sliding them down Layla's long legs dangerously slow. Layla squirms at the electricity running through her body as Daryl's fingers make their way towards Layla's underwear. He slips a finger underneath them causing Layla let out a soft moan. Then her underwear is gone and Daryl is attacking her core with his mouth, sucking, licking, and blowing.

"Oh Daryl." Layla whispers sliding her fingers through Daryl's thick locks. "Don't stop." She continues.

Daryl continues to work on her until he watches Layla's legs begin to tremble, causing his erection to strain against his trousers. He knows he's making her unravel, which boosts his ego. That's what this woman did he boosted his ego because he knew, he made her feel loved and wanted whenever he went down on her. He lifts his head as he continues to suck on her, her eyes are clenched shut and her mouth is partly open. She's close. Layla then lets out a lust-filled moan and she's gone, her legs shaking, her core contracting as Daryl's tongue continues to work on her, drinking her in willingly. Once he knows she's down from her high. He props himself above her and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That tongue and mouth of yours Daryl Dixon." Layla swoons pulling his lips to hers.

"Ready for me little lady?" He asks.

Layla smiles. "I thought you would never ask." She says opening her legs ready for him as she watches him pull off his clothes at impressive speed.

Then Layla's legs are pulled apart even wider and Daryl kisses up from her core making his erection brush against her thigh as he kisses each of her breasts after swiftly removing her bra. He sucks along her neck and chin before taking her lips into a passionate embrace. Layla can feel his erection pressing into her inner thigh. She wants him. Now. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls on the strands of hair that lay their. 

_"Now Daryl." She whispers lustfully. _

_And so he does, he slips into her slowly, feeling her stretch and welcome him within her. Once he is all the way in, he waits for Layla to adjust, just as he always did when they got down and dirty. Once he sees Layla relax, he connects his lips to hers and begins to move within her. He feels the vibrations of Layla's moans instantly in his mouth as their tongues battle with one another in a lustful yet passionate embrace. _

_"Keep going, oh Daryl don't stop." Layla cries out as her nails become connected with his shoulder blades. _

_Daryl responds to her words by quickening his pace and pounding harder into her. He sees a smirk appear on Layla's face and a satisfying chuckle leaves her lips. _

_"Oh I love you." She whispers. _

_"I love you." Daryl replies instantly as he feels Layla begin to contract around him. "Come on Layla I can feel you, let go for me beautiful , let go." He whispers lustfully in her ear._

_As if in response to his words Layla lets go screaming his name, as she always did. She can see that Daryl is about to let go so she threads her fingers through his hair urging him on._

Then Layla awakes flustered and confused, that had been a very real dream. She couldn't believe she could dream such things, clearly her body was missing Daryl a lot. The numbness that consumed her body still lay with her, but not much after she had cried herself to sleep that night, after she told herself she would not be leaving his bed. Which she still didn't want to do. So she lays herself back down and closes her eyes. Moments later she hears stirring coming from one of the cells on her level, she slowly and reluctantly leaves Daryl's bed approaching the noise When she walks into what is revealed as Carol's cell, she sees her baby sister waking up in her little box.

Layla smiles down at her and cautiously takes her out of the box, not wanting Carol to wake up and take her away from her. Judith moans a little until she is settled into Layla's shoulder, she then leaves Carol's cell and begins to walk around the cell block carrying her little sister. Layla holds Judith close to her chest, enjoying the numbness leaving her body as the little bundle gurgles into her shoulder. Her feelings of not being wanted, were leaving her body too, but she didn't like the feeling that was replacing them. Anger. Anger was beginning to surge through her body. Anger towards the governor, Merle and Andrea. But the anger that stuck out the most was the anger she felt for Daryl leaving. He'd left her without even a proper explanation. Oh the anger was coming and that didn't have anything good tied to it when it came to Layla.

''Oh Judy, what us women will do for love. I swear if you ever find someone and fall in love, I'll kill them before they can break your heart.'' She tells her little sister whilst walking past her brother's cell.

She looks at her brothers sleeping body, so strong, yet so weak. She was proud of his for holding himself together, he'd shot their mother, ended her life. Oh how she wished she could have been there to support him through it, she would have even shot her mama if she had too. She continues to walk around the cell before she hears people begin to wake up, then someone touches her back, causing her to jump and turn towards the hand.

''Hey Layla good to see you up, you want me to take Judith?'' Beth asks her with a soft smile.

Layla cradles Judith closer to her. ''No!'' She snaps.

Beth takes a step back. ''Are you sure? I can feed her if you like?'' Carol asks cautiously.

''No, just tell me where her formula is and I'll feed her myself. She's not leaving my sight.'' Layla says.

Beth nods her head. ''It's through here, follow me.'' Beth says guiding Layla into their eating and discussion area.

Beth then takes out the formula and makes up a bottle whilst Layla watches her, taking in every detail of how to make her little sister a bottle. Once Beth is done she hands Layla the bottle and Layla begins to feed her.

''How are you feeling?'' Beth asks her.

Layla looks at her feeling an ache in her chest. ''Like my whole world is falling apart, but this little one is holding me together.'' Layla says smiling down at Judith. ''I'm angry at him, last night all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off, but now I just want to slap him around the face and shout at him.'' Layla answers her friend honestly.

Beth laughs at her friends words. ''Be angry at him if you want, you should be.'' Beth says.

''I know I should be and I am, but something in the back of my mind is telling me that I shouldn't be angry at him because he left me to protect me and the rest of us. He left because he feels guilty about leaving Merle before, yet this is the second time he's left me.'' Layla stutters out holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

Beth rubs a hand down Layla's back as Judith finishes her feed. ''He will come back, he will see what an ass Merle is and want to come home.'' Beth says trying to reassure her.

''I love him so much, I'm aching for him, my body literally aches because I haven't touched him for so many hours. I need to touch him, it's the only way I know that he wants me.'' Layla whispers.

Beth eyes her friend as she watches her place Judith over her shoulder again. ''Do you not see the way he looked at you? The way he watched your every move? He loves you Layla any dumb sucker could see that.'' Beth says.

Layla smiles at her friend. ''Oh Beth, this is why I cherish you as my friend, always keeping me sane.'' She says.

Beth takes Layla's hand and squeezes it. ''It's what I'm here for.'' She says.

Then the girls watch as everyone begins to pile into the discussion area on Glenn's order. Beth and Layla both stand up and wait for Glenn to speak. Layla keeps Judith close to her as Carol walks past her and smiles down at the baby.

''Right.'' Glenn starts as he and Carl draw a map of the prison in chalk on the floor. ''You said you found Tyreese's group here?'' He asks directing his question to Carl as he points to the boiler room on the map. Carl nods. ''We secured this.'' Glenn says harshly.

''He thought he came through here.'' Carl says pointing to a part of the prison Layla didn't recognize.

Glenn sighs. ''Means there's been another breech, ok, the whole front of the prison is insecure, It's gonna be easy for a load of armed men.'' He says worriedly.

''Why are we even so sure he's gonna attack. Maybe you scared him off?'' Beth questions.

Michonne then makes herself known. ''He had fish tanks full of heads, walkers and humans, trophies, he's coming.'' She says.

Glenn then looks at everyone, determination clear in his eyes. ''We should hit him now.'' He says.

''What?'' Layla snaps.

Glenn turns his gaze to her. ''He won't be expecting it, we just walk in and put a bullet through his head.'' He says.

''We're not assassins.'' Carol says stating the obvious.

Glenn then stands up and gets up in Michonne's face. ''You know where his apartment is, you and I can end it tonight.'' He says to her but he gets no response. Scoffing he continues, ''I'll do it myself.'' He breathes.

That's when Michonne nods her head. ''Ok.'' Glenn says nodding his head.

''He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened. You were almost killed.'' Hershel says directing his gaze towards Michonne. ''Daryl and Layla were captured.'' He continues looking straight into Layla's eyes. ''And you and Maggie were almost executed.'' He says talking to everyone not just Glenn and Maggie.

Glenn then turns to him. ''You can't stop me!'' He exclaims.

Hershel stands his ground. ''Rick will never allow this.'' He states.

''You really thinks he's in any position to make that choice?'' Glenn bites back.

Hershel continues to stay strong. ''Think this through clearly, T-dog lost his life here, Lori too, the men that were here, it isn't worth anymore killing, if he's really on his way here we should be out of here by now.'' He states looking straight into Glenn's eyes.

''And go where?'' Glenn asks harshly.

''We lived on the road all winter.'' Hershel says which causes Layla to look around at everyone. They had lived on the road just like her throughout the horrible winter they'd had.

''Back when you had two legs and a baby wasn't crying out for walkers every four hours!'' Glenn snaps.

Hershel keeps his calm. ''We can't stay here.'' He says sternly.

''We can't run.'' Glen hisses.

Everyone then watches as Maggie leaves the room. Layla begins to rock Judith as she begins to stir in her arms.

Glenn then begins to talk again. ''Alright, we'll stay put, we're gonna defend this place, we're making a stand.'' Glenn says roughly. ''Carl you and I will go down to the tombs, figure out where the breech is.'' He says.

''You got it.'' Carl replies.

''You'll need some help.'' Michonne offers.

''No in case anything happens I need you up here.'' Glenn says to her causing Michonne to offer him an understanding nod.

''Hold on he isn't going down there!'' Layla snaps.

Carl glares at his sister. '' I've been down their before Layla I'll be fine!'' He grumbles.

Layla looks at her brother warily. ''Are you sure?'' She asks.

''Yes I'm old enough to go down there, Glenn has my back.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Be careful... Please I can't lose you too.'' She says.

Carl nods his head and walks over to Layla to embrace her. ''I'll be fine, don't worry.'' He says.

''Who's on watch?'' Glenn suddenly shouts whilst looking around at everyone. ''Damn it!'' He exclaims before storming out the cell-block.

Layla then leaves everyone as Judith begins to cry, Carol and Beth both open their arms for her to put Judith in but Layla refuses, she walks into the cell-block, climbs up to Daryl's cot and puts Judith on her lap, and then she begins to sing to her softly.

''Hush little sister don't say a word, Layla's going to buy you the whole world. Hush little sister please don't cry, Layla's going to teach you how to fly. Hush little sister please don't scream, one day Layla's going to show you how to follow your dreams.'' Layla continues to sing the song her mother used to sing to her as a child until she sees Judith fall to sleep and for first time that day Layla places Judith in her box and leaves her to sleep.

/

Daryl storms through the woods, with Merle following close behind. He's just pulled his crossbow on his own brother because he wouldn't let the innocent Spanish family go.

''What shit were you doing pointing that thing at me?'' Merle shouts at him, oh he really didn't need this.

''They were scared man!'' He hisses continuing to walk.

''They were rude, that's what they were, rude, they owed a token of gratitude.'' Merle snaps trying to catch up to his brother.

''They didn't owe us nothing.'' Daryl says.

''Helping people out from the goodness of your heart, that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?'' Merle asks venomously.

Daryl turns to him then. ''There was a baby!'' He snaps, little ass kicker instantly entering his mind.

''Oh otherwise you would have slipped them to the bitters then!'' Merle exclaims bitterly.

''Man, I went back for ya! You weren't there! I didn't cut off your hand neither, you did that! Way before they left you on that roof! Now you asked for it!'' Daryl snaps at him.

''You know, you know what's funny to me, you and Sheriff Rick are like this now.'' He says crossing two of his fingers together. ''I'll bet a penny and a pot of gold that you never told them we were planning on robbing that camp blind.'' Merle hisses.

''Didn't happen.'' Daryl responds simply.

''No it didn't cause I wasn't there to help you!'' Merle snaps.

''Yeah like you were when we were kids? Who left then!'' Daryl shouts.

''What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?'' Merle questions.

''You lost your hand because you're a mindless piece of shit!'' Daryl shouts.

''Yeah!'' Merle snaps.

Merle then jumps and rips his shirt revealing his scars.

Merle takes a step back. ''I didn't know he was...'' Merle starts.

''Yeah he did and he did the same to you.'' Daryl says holding back the tears. ''That's why you left first.'' He stutters.

''I had to man, I would have killed him otherwise.'' Merle says trying to defend himself. He watches as Daryl begins to walk away. ''Where are you going?'' He asks.

''Back where I belong.'' Daryl says, Layla's face coming into his head.

''I can't go with you, I tried to kill that black bitch, Rick's whores mini me, damn nearly killed that Chinese kid.'' He says shakily.

''He's Korean! And Layla ain't no whores mini me! She's my woman and I left her because of you!'' Daryl shouts shakily. ''That's the second time I've left her! Now I'm going back to her because she actually loves me! She's seen my scars and she didn't care for them, she said they made me look hot! She makes me feel wanted, whereas you don't! I actually belong somewhere now man!'' He shouts.

''Whatever! Still means I can't come with you!'' Merle says.

''You know I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving... Again!'' Daryl stutters as he begins to walk away.

Leaving Merle behind... Or so we thought.

/

Layla sits alone in the discussion room, stirring a bowl of pasta around with a fork. She had left Judith to sleep and now she felt alone again, the numbness was creeping up on her again, but she wouldn't let it hit her this time. She could feel her blood beginning to boil because Daryl had left them when the group was weak. Sure she'd had her own crazy spell but she was coming back.

''Erm Layla?'' She hears a voice say.

She looks up to see Carol. ''Yes?'' She asks.

''How are you?'' She asks sitting next to her.

Layla scoffs a little. ''Fine.'' She answers with a fake smile.

Carol sighs. ''Are you really going to act immature towards me?'' She asks.

''Depends, you going to tell me what relationship I have with the man I love again? What was it? Oh yeah we are all about the banging.'' Layla hisses.

Carol ducks her head. ''I never got to tell you I was sorry about that. I know your relationship is more than that now, seeing you like this has shown me that. He was like this when you went missing too.'' Carol says.

''Whatever Carol, I don't need you to tell me how Daryl felt, I already know, you forget we are in a relationship?'' Layla snaps.

Carol sighs deeper. ''Come on let's just go outside, I don't want to piss you off.'' She says.

Layla stands up with her. ''Too late.'' She says as she walks ahead of her.

She meets Carl, Beth, and Axel in the yard. Layla goes to Carl and Beth, while Carol goes over to Axel.

''Hey.'' Layla hums.

''Hey.'' Both of them say in unison.

''It really is a beautiful day.'' Layla breathes.

Carl looks up at his sister. ''You with me today Lay?'' He asks her.

Layla rubs his shoulder. ''A lot more than I was yesterday buddy.'' She says with a sweet smile. ''I have you, daddy, Judy, Beth and everyone else, that's all I need to help me through this.'' She says.

Beth and Carl both hug her tightly, but their moment is soon interrupted by the sound of gunshots, they all look over to see Axel on the floor and Carol crouching behind him. Layla looks out across the field to see the governor shooting at them.

''Shit move!'' Layla shouts pushing Carl and Beth behind a wall.

She pulls out her pistol quickly and begins to take aim. Carl and Layla shoot as Beth crouches bellow them. Suddenly a man in one of the towers begins to shoot. How the hell did he get up there? Layla questions before she begins to shoot at him. Layla looks through the field to see Hershel crouched down in the grass but there is no sign of her dad.

''Carl the guard tower!'' She shouts pointing up.

Carl spots him straight away and begins to shoot.

''Carol!'' Layla shouts signalling her over to the wall. She covers the bitches back as she runs to them loading her gun as she does.

Then Maggie comes running out screaming for Beth and throwing her a gun before she crouches down behind old tables and filing cabinets as the man in the guard tower takes aim for her.

Then it all goes silent for a moment as they hear a car engine. Layla knows they are all hoping it's Glenn but their hopes are soon crushed as an unrecognizable van storms up the path towards the prison. It crashes through the gates of the prison and comes to a stop in the field. Everyone has their guns ready to aim for whatever the governor has planned for them. They all watch as walkers leave the back of the fence.

''Move!'' Layla shouts as more gunshots come their way.

She, Carl, Carol, and Beth continue to shoot towards the governor and now the walkers that infest the field. Layla watches as Maggie takes the man out in the guard tower, she smirks at her friends work but doesn't let herself distracted as her pistol begins to run low on ammo.

They watch as the governor shoots random bullets and them him and his partner shoot themselves in the car as Glenn comes storming up. Carl opens the gate and they all run into the yard, Layla taking out her knife and begins to stab the walkers in the head. She watches as Michonne and Glenn help Hershel into the car, she doesn't watch for long as she continues to take out more walkers.

Layla then runs up with Carl back up towards the gate ready to shut it behind the car. Once that is done Layla pulls Carl into a tight embrace, as they both watch the walkers roam around the field. Then her eyes become connected with someone she never thought she would see so soon.

**_BOOM! I hope you lovely people liked this chapter, I've been working on it for at least 5 hours now! I know that's a long time! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last two chapters they meant so much! I'm glad you liked going into Layla's head, there will be more of that! Promise! Please keep the reviews, follows, and favourites coming and they strive me on! Love you all, much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	15. Blow up

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 15 **

**_Hey guys! Well here we are! I hope you enjoy this episode, prepare for roughness and expletive language, as due to a few requests, Daryl's return to Layla is well... You will have to read to find out. Please enjoy..._**

Layla watches intently as Rick, Merle, and Daryl all enter the prison through the hole in the fence. Everyone has smiles plastered on their faces, clearly happy for Daryl's return. Carl pulls in Layla's arm excitedly.

''Look Layla, he's back!'' Carl exclaims.

Layla just smiles down at him and ruffles his hair before she leaves the group; she walks into the cell-block punching the gate upon her entry. That hurt, that really hurt, but she knew she had to walk away otherwise she would have run up to Daryl and embraced him. However, she knows she can't do that as the rage within in her was at its peak. She's ready to explode. She walks into an empty cell and drags her things from where Daryl had been keeping his bed. She pulls all of his things into the cell and neatly places everything on the bottom bunk. Just because she was angry at him didn't mean they weren't going to sleep in the same cell. She still loved him after all that feeling was never going to go away.

''Oh Layla you know Daryl isn't a patient man, he's not going to be happy with what you're about to do.'' She says to herself clenching her fists.

She walks out of her newly claimed cell and takes a short walk to where Judith is still sound asleep, Layla is surprised since the gunfire that had just gone off was pretty heavy. She leans over the barrier Judith firmly in her arms.

''Oh Judy, what your sister is about to do, I don't recommend it. But, men have to learn not to anger a Grimes woman, it will only end badly.'' She says and Judith gurgles.

Layla hears the doors to the cell-block open and she braces herself. ''Here we go Judy.'' She says.

''He's not coming in here!'' She hears her father boom.

''Why not?'' She hears Daryl protest.

''Not yet!'' Rick shouts in a clear domineering tone.

She watches as Daryl climbs the stairs, clearly coming towards her. Layla stiffens and pretends she hasn't noticed him by letting Judith cling onto one of her fingers.

''Where's my stuff?'' He asks Layla.

Layla brushes him off and enters Carol's cell to put Judith back in her box.

''Layla where's my stuff?'' Daryl asks her again, more force in his voice this time.

Layla smiles down at Judith and whispers soft words to her before she slips past Daryl, careful not to make any contact with him. She enters her cell, fully aware that Daryl is following her. Once Daryl is inside he looks around, Layla makes sure to keep her back to him. She wouldn't cave, she would make him fight for her, he wasn't just going to touch her and make her melt into his arms.

''Well I guess I'm living in a cell now.'' She hears Daryl grumble.

Keeping her head down Layla walks out of the cell and leans herself over the barrier watching as everyone breaks into conversation. Daryl comes to lean over next to her, he tries to say something to her, but Layla just walks away. She hears him curse and question her behavior as she walks away she clenches her fists together, holding back the urge to run back over to him and just touch him. She places herself next to Carol at the top of the stairs as her father begins to speak.

''We're not leaving.'' Rick says firmly, Layla crosses her arms over her chest. She can feel Daryl's eyes on her and she can feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

''We can't stay here!'' Hershel responds hardly.

''What if there's another sniper, a wood pellet won't stop one of those rounds.'' Maggie shouts.

''We can't even go outside.'' Beth points out.

''In the daylight.'' Carol continues.

''If Rick says we're not running, we're not running!'' Glenn says harshly backing up their leader.

''No better to live like rats.'' Layla hears Merle drawl from the other side of the gate.

''You got a better idea?'' Her father snaps.

Merle sighs. ''Yeah you should have slid out of here last night, live to fight another day. We lost that window didn't we? Am sure he's got scouts on every road around this place by now.'' He says.

''We ain't scared of that prick.'' Daryl says, his voice making Layla shiver.

''Ya'll should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell, you might have some thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and the numbers. If he takes the high ground around this place. Shoot. He could just starve us out if he wanted too.'' Merle says.

''Let's put him in the other cell-block.'' Maggie snaps.

''Agreed!'' Layla shouts causing Maggie to nod at her in appreciation.

''No he's got a point!'' Daryl says, glaring down at Maggie and then placing it towards Layla who glares back.

''This is all you, you started this!'' Maggie shouts pointing at Merle.

Beth then begins to walk towards the stairs. ''What's the difference between who's fault it is! What do we do?'' She asks directing her question towards Merle.

''I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead, we can't just sit here!'' Hershel points out, but Rick just walks away from him. ''Get back here!'' Hershel shouts, causing Rick to stop. ''You're slipping Rick we've all seen it. We understand and why but now is not the time, you once said this isn't a democracy, now you have to own up to that, I put my family's life in your hands! So get your head clear and do something!'' Hershel snaps and Rick continues to walk away.

Layla looks around at everyone and then walks back towards Judith. But is stopped by a firm hand gripping onto her arm, she looks up to meet Daryl's hard stare. She just stares at him coldly trying to shake her arm out of his grasp. No words are uttered between the pair; Layla can feel his grip getting tighter.

''Let go.'' She finally says through gritted teeth.

Daryl glares at her before he lets go of her, Layla shoves him and walks into their cell. She's about to sit down on the bed she feels herself being pushed into the wall.

''What's your problem!'' Daryl snaps at her, his eyes piercing into hers.

Layla glares at him. ''My problem? You left me Daryl! You expect me to just jump into your arms and welcome you back?'' She questions him, holding her ground as he keeps his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Daryl takes his hands from her shoulders, but keeps her backed into the corner. ''You're pissed at me.'' Daryl states.

Layla bites her lip, keeping her glare plastered on her face. ''Oh I'm more than pissed! Do you know how that felt? You leaving me _again_?'' She questions and Daryl just stares at her. ''I felt useless and neglected! You chose your piece of piss brother! The man who tried to kill me!'' Layla screams, certain that everyone within the cell-block must have heard her.

Daryl glares at her. ''You don't think I know that!'' He shouts. ''I came back though because I know where I belong now!'' He snaps.

''You still fucking left me! Left me to just curl up within myself and crash to the ground! You sent me down a fucking crazy streak! I actually thought you were lying next to me at one point because I could smell you!'' She snaps.

Daryl looks at her stunned. ''Layla you have to understand, that's my brother! Would you leave me if you were in my position?'' He asks her.

Layla pokes him hard in the chest. ''Don't you dare bring Carl into this! My brother has a heart of gold, whereas Merle's heart is black and he's a vile man!'' She screams.

Daryl scoffs. ''Your opinion of him has sure changed.'' He says bitterly.

Layla feels herself begin to shake with rage. ''That's what tends to happen when someone shoots at you!'' She growls.

''Damn it woman I don't have time for this!'' Daryl snaps as he begins to walk away.

Layla grabs him and grips his chin firmly with her hand. ''Look at me Daryl!'' She shouts. ''You leaving actually killed me inside, I didn't know what to do with myself. Do you not understand how much I love you? You leaving me made me feel like you didn't want me anymore, that you didn't love me anymore!'' Layla hisses watching as Daryl's eyes soften.

''Layla...'' He whispers reaching for her face.

Layla holds back the tears, but one slips. ''No save it, you made your choice now you have to live with it.'' She says walking away.

Daryl takes hold of her wrist firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her. ''What does this mean?'' He asks.

Layla scoffs. ''You're really asking me that question?'' She says.

Daryl shrugs. ''Yeah.'' He says gruffly.

Layla just shakes her head. ''It means fight for me; if you really love me show it! Show me that you love me! Because I'm not exactly feeling the love right now baby.'' Layla shouts pointing to her chest several times.

Daryl squirms. ''Damn woman.'' He whispers.

Layla glares at him. ''Why do you always say that? Every time we argue, you just say that! Why?'' She snaps.

Daryl sighs and looks at her with a solid face. ''I don't like fighting with you.'' He grumbles.

Layla scoffs. ''But shoving me into a corner is fine and confronting me about ignoring you isn't fighting?'' She snaps.

Daryl rubs the back of his neck. ''I understand why you're pissed, but I didn't expect this, I've never seen you like this before Layla.'' He says gruffly.

Layla looks at him with shock. ''Yeah because you've never given me a reason to be mad at you like this! Back at the farm that wasn't your fault to leave me and everyone here including yourself has told me you wanted to go back. But this time you _chose_ to leave me! You doing that felt like someone had reached into my chest, took hold of my heart, and squeezed it until blood started to seep onto their fingers. I wasn't myself for a while and as I started to come back, all the negative feelings I felt about myself turned into anger. To be honest baby I'm surprised I haven't punched you in the face!'' Layla snaps.

''I made you feel like that? Why?'' Daryl asks looking at Layla with complete amazement.

''Because I love you, you fucking squirrel eating redneck! You're telling me you didn't feel like that the whole eight months we were apart?'' She asks him.

Daryl glares at her but then his face softens as he sighs. ''It was more like a hollow feeling in my chest, but it isn't there anymore.'' He grumbles.

''Because we are together again you twat!'' She shouts.

Daryl snorts. ''Look at you all angry and shit.'' He says.

Layla glares at him. ''You think it's funny?'' She shouts her glare becoming deadly.

Daryl just smirks at her and moves past her to sit himself on the bottom bunk. Layla follows him and punches his arm as hard as she can. ''You are impossible.'' She grumbles.

''Sorry.'' He says looking straight into her eyes.

''Oh Daryl Dixon you will be the death of me.'' She whispers.

''You know I love you, come on the way I was with you when you came back, that didn't show you?'' He asks.

Layla sighs sitting herself at the bottom of the bed. ''Yes I know you love me, but when you left I just didn't know what to do, if my dad hadn't guided me into the car, I would have ran after you and wouldn't have taken no for an answer with me coming with you.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''I know, it's a good thing I know you. When someone who loves you leaves, you shut down. It's what you do. I'm sorry I put you through that little lady but it had to be done. I'm back now that's all that matters.'' He says.

Layla nods her head. ''I know and I'm glad your back, but damn I was so angry at you.'' She smirks. ''I still am.'' She says.

Daryl smirks at her. ''Wouldn't expect anything less from you little lady.'' He says.

''He may be your brother Daryl, but he really isn't good for you.'' She says.

Daryl just glares at her and grunts.

''I mean look how far you've come without him, I may have missed eight months of it. But you are a completely different person to what you were when we met at the quarry.'' She says.

''Those were the days huh.'' He sighs.

''Yeah now we're stuck in this cage.'' She says looking around the cell.

''It's more like a tomb, we are just waiting for our deaths here.'' He says.

Layla looks at him raising an eyebrow. ''You think we should leave?'' She asks.

Daryl moves so he next to her. ''I think we should do what's best for the group.'' He says before he swings himself up off the bed and leaves their cell.

Layla lies down in the bed, smiling to herself. She did it, finally got everything out of her, aimed her rage at the right person and she'd won their fight. Times like this she was glad she was so stubborn. She thanks her mum internally for making her a strong woman and then she lifts herself up and goes into Carol's cell, where she finds the woman.

''You two went at it there.'' She says.

''He deserved it.'' Layla says looking down at Judith and smiling. ''He should know by now that us Grimes women aren't to be messed with.'' She says picking Judith up and then turns to Carol. ''Do well to remember that, you and my mum may have been best friends. But you and me are nowhere near that.'' She says coldly.

Carol just nods at her and watches as she takes Judith into her cell. Once Layla is inside her's and Daryl's cell she sits down and lifts her knees up, resting Judith on her thighs.

''I'm sorry you had to hear your sister shouting like that Judy.'' She whispers. ''But it was necessary, your big sister just had to drill some things into Uncle Daryl's head.'' She coos.

Layla watches with delight as Judith lets out a soft cry of happiness as Layla begins to rock her from side to side whilst she's resting on her thighs.

''Glenn seems to think Merle's a snake.'' Daryl says startling Layla.

She looks up at him and sees him leaning against their cell door. ''That's because he is.'' Layla says.

Daryl huffs. ''Don't start.'' He warns. ''How is she?'' He asks referring to Judith.

Layla smiles. ''Little Judy is just fine.'' She says.

Daryl kneels down next to the pair and smiles. ''You're amazing with her beautiful.'' He says flashing Layla and Judith a small smile.

Layla laughs a little. ''I've heard you are too.'' She says.

She watches Daryl squirm a little clearly embarrassed. ''Gotta do what you gotta do she's our little ass kicker.'' He says as Judith looks at him.

Layla moves forward away from the bed frame. ''Come on sit behind me.'' She says.

Daryl hesitates but he slips in behind her, resting his chest on Layla's back. He leans his head against hers and smiles as she begins to rock Judith back and forth. They sit there for a long time just watching little Judith fall to sleep as Layla softly hums to the baby. But the calm atmosphere is short lived as Carl storms into the cell-block.

''Andrea's here!'' He shouts.

Layla and Daryl both look at each other confused but Daryl is out of the cell quickly grabbing Judith's box, taking her from Layla, and placing her inside it. Layla grabs her belt, which is hanging off the top bunk next to Daryl's crossbow. She wraps it around her shoulder, pulling out her pistol to make sure, it's loaded, and then she checks to see if her knife is still sharp. Her and Daryl nod at each other and they storm out the prison. Armed and ready.

They run out in formation, Layla behind Daryl, but in front of Michonne. They quickly hide behind a car.

''Go!'' Rick calls to Merle.

Merle aims his riffle and looks around quickly scanning the area. ''Clear.'' He says.

Layla points her pistol towards Andrea's head watching her closely as she stands next to Daryl.

''Are you alone?'' She hears her father demand.

''Open the gate.'' Andrea begs.

''Are you alone?'' Rick demands again.

''Rick!'' Andrea shouts clearly horrified about her treatment by her former group.

Layla watches as Daryl leaves her side to open the gate to let Andrea in. Once she is inside Rick shoves her against the fence thoroughly searching her.

''Get down on the floor, I have to know you're alone.'' Rick says pushing Andrea down on the floor.

''I am.'' She says.

She looks around at everyone then, every single one with their weapon pointed towards her. She looks horrified and Layla can't help but take satisfaction from that.

''Welcome home, now get up.'' Rick says coldly.

Everyone then walks back into the prison. Layla taking a place behind Carl, rapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. They all watch as Andrea walks in and goes to embrace Carol.

''After you saved me, we thought you were dead.'' Carol says hugging her tightly.

Andrea pulls away and looks at Hershel with shock. ''My god Hershel.'' She whispers looking at his missing leg. ''I can't believe this... Where's Shane?'' She asks and Rick ducks his head. ''And Lori?'' Rick's head goes down and Layla feels her grip on Carl tighten. He looks up at her and rests his hand on top of hers.

''She had a girl, Lori didn't survive.'' Hershel states plainly.

''Neither did T-dog.'' Maggie adds.

Andrea looks around at everyone then. ''I'm so sorry.'' She says and then her eyes land on Carl and Layla. ''Carl, Layla.'' She says sympathetically, the siblings just cling to each other tighter.

''My God... You all live here?'' She asks looking around with complete shock all over her face.

''Right in this cell-block.'' Glenn says pointing at it with his machete.

''In there? Well can I go in?'' She asks beginning to walk forward.

Rick stops her. ''Don't bother.'' He growls.

Andrea looks at him horrified. ''I'm not an enemy Rick.'' She says.

''We had that field and a courtyard before your boyfriend tore through the fence and shot us up.'' Rick says.

Andrea looks at him with disbelief. ''He said you fired first.'' She says and Layla holds back a scoff.

''He's lying.'' Rick states plainly.

''He killed one of the inmates that survived in here.'' Hershel says.

''We liked him he was one of us.'' Daryl states glaring at Andrea.

Andrea looks at him. ''I didn't know anything about that.'' She stammers. ''I came as soon as I could. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout.'' She says.

''That was days ago.'' Glenn snaps.

''I told you I came as soon as I good.'' Andrea says trying to defend herself. ''What have you told them?'' She snaps at Michonne and Layla.

''Nothing.'' They both hiss.

Andrea huffs. ''I don't get it. I was in Atlanta with you guys and now I'm the odd one out.'' She says looking at everyone.

''He nearly killed Michonne. Nearly killed us.'' Glenn snaps.

She then points to Merle. ''With his finger on the trigger, wasn't he the one who kidnapped you?'' Andrea asks. ''Who beat you?'' She continues. ''I can't explain or excuse what Phillip has done; I'm just trying to bring everyone together. We have to work this out'' She says.

''There's nothing to work out.'' Rick states. ''We're gonna kill him, I don't know how, when, but we will.'' He says.

''We have to settle this, there is room for, for all of you at Woodbury.'' She says looking around the room.

Merle snorts. ''You know better than that.'' He says looking at her with a smirk.

''What makes you think that this man want's to negotiate? Did he say that?'' Hershel asks.

''No.'' Andrea says.

''Then why did you come here?'' Rick asks.

''Because he's gearing up for war, the people are terrified, they see you as killers, they're training to attack.'' Andrea says.

''Tell you what, next time you see Phillip tell him I'm gonna take his other eye out.'' Daryl warns.

'' We've taken so much shit for so long, he wants a war he's got one.'' Glenn hisses.

''Right, if you guys don't sit down and plan this out, I don't know whats going to happen, he has a whole town, look at you, you've lost so much already, you can't stand alone anymore.'' Andrea says.

''Can you get us inside?'' He asks.

''No there are innocent people.'' Is Andrea's reply.

Andrea then walks out and Michonne follows. Layla nearly follows but Daryl holds her back. Layla places a hand on his chest and smiles when he takes her hand.

''Well done.'' He says.

Layla looks up at him confused. ''For what?'' She asks.

''For not killing her.'' He says.

''Good thing you stopped me. But I'm sure Michonne is laying into her right now.'' She says.

''She's really pissed you off ahh Layla.'' He says.

''She shouldn't have been so blind, she still is the crazy bitch. She saw all three of us in the pit, saw Merle punch you in the face, saw the walkers come piling in, saw how you got your face cut.'' She says stroking her hand across the small cut that still lies on Daryl's cheek.

''You saw it all too.'' He says roughly.

''Yeah but I'm not blind.'' She says smiling up at him.

Daryl just shakes his head and nervously kisses the top of her head. A few moments pass and everyone evacuates outside to see off Andrea. Layla stands next to Daryl as she watches her father hand her, her gun and knife. The car they were giving her was low on gas so it was really no use to them. Layla sees Andrea take one last look in the wing-mirror before she pulls off after Merle tells her to go. Merle then shuts the gate firmly behind her and everyone walks back into the prison.

Nightfall comes soon after and Layla sits herself next to Beth around a circle of candles and lanterns. Beth then begins to sing and Layla smiles at her friend, joining in. They take hands and look around at everyone, Layla's eyes meet with Daryl's, and she smiles. Everyone soon turns in, Layla and Daryl climbing the stairs with Daryl's arm firmly wrapped around Layla's waist. They walk into their cell and Layla sighs.

''No cuddles.'' She whispers.

Daryl glares down at her. ''What?'' He asks.

''We aren't both going to fit on the bottom bunk. I haven't slept in the same bed as you for so long, I was hoping to actually lie next to you.'' She says.

Daryl snorts. ''You moved my stuff in here woman.'' He says.

Layla looks around the cell. ''I have an idea.'' She says.

She walks fully into the cell and pulls the mattress off the top bunk and slams it onto the floor, next she pulls the mattress from the bottom bunk and lies it next the other mattress. Then the blankets and pillow are laid down and all their stuff is placed on the now empty bed frames.

''There perfect.'' Layla says.

Daryl just shakes his head at her and kicks off his boots, Layla does the same, and the two of them climb under the blankets. They lie next to one another for a moment before Layla rolls over and rests her head of Daryl's chest. He wraps his arm tightly around her and they fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. Both happy to finally be able to sleep in each other's arms again.

**_Well there you go my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plus I hope I got it right with how Layla reacts to Daryl's return, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites! They mean so much to me and are my motivation so please keep them coming! Love you all, Vmk-xx._**


	16. The beginning of a whole new journey

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 16 **

**_Hello people! Now let's get on with this. Layla is staying at the prison... All reasons will be revealed..._**

Layla knew it was the middle of the night when she woke up but she didn't know where Daryl was. His side of the bed was empty. She looks around for a moment with her eyes half open and then out of nowhere Daryl appears at the opening on their cell.

''Where have you been?'' Layla asks sleepily.

Daryl approaches her whilst slipping off his boots. ''I had watch.'' He whispers before slipping in next to her.

Layla smiles as she cuddles into him. ''Oh, should I be taking watch duties?'' She asks.

Daryl looks down at her. ''You can tomorrow, right now I want you right here.'' He whispers.

Layla rolls herself on top of him. ''Is that so?'' She questions with a smirk.

Daryl snorts and then runs a hand through her hair. ''I love you.'' He whispers whilst resting his hand on her cheek.

Layla closes her eyes and leans her head into his hand with a sigh. ''Oh I love you too.'' She breathes.

Daryl smiles feeling warmth within his heart. ''I know I've told you before, but I missed you, your warmth, your smile, everything about you.'' He says gruffly.

Layla leans forward and kisses him. ''Make love to me.'' She whispers into his ear.

Daryl glares at her. ''Now?'' He asks.

Layla nods her head, a lustful look crossing her face. ''Yes now.'' She whispers huskily.

Daryl looks at her stunned. ''Layla are you sure? I mean it's been a while.'' He states.

Layla sighs. ''I know, but I need you right now. Just kiss me, touch me, I need you.'' She whispers.

Daryl begins to sit up and Layla follows his movements and lifting herself off him. They sit opposite each other crossed legged, just staring both unsure who to make the first move. Layla moves forward, cautiously sits herself on Daryl's lap, and brings her lips to his. When she feels Daryl's arms begin to rub up and down her shirt, her arms wrap tightly around his neck. They stay like that for several moments, just taking in each other's lips again. Then Layla's hand slips into Daryl's jeans and everything changes, Layla pulls her lips away from Daryl's and they just stare at one another. Layla keeps her eyes glued to his, she can see that his eyes have now clouded over with lust and she takes advantage of this by beginning to unbutton his jeans. Daryl's eyes don't move from hers as Layla slips off his lap, makes him stand, she then pulls off his jeans, and brings his boxers with them.

Layla smirks. ''There it is.'' She whispers.

Layla smiles at Daryl as he begins to unbutton his shirt, Layla watches his toned arms work to reveal his chest, his tattoos he's vulnerable to her now. Daryl nods his head at her and Layla bites her lip as she slowly unbuttons her shorts bringing her underwear with them, offering him the part of her body that he had only touched and gone inside. Layla then pulls off her shirt and unclasps her bra. They stare at each other for a moment, taking in each other's naked forms.

''Turn around.'' Daryl says huskily.

Layla obeys and turns around, stepping to the side, so if anyone did come out of their cell they wouldn't see her standing naked in front of the open cell door.

''There they are.'' Daryl breathes referring to Layla's tattoos.

He moves forward and pulls Layla backwards wrapping his arms around her. He begins to kiss down her back, sucking the skin where the butterfly spreads across her shoulder blades. Then he bends down and sucks every star until they stop above her bum.

''So beautiful.'' He whispers.

Layla can feel the heat creeping between her legs as she feels Daryl's hands rub her inner thighs and kiss both her bum cheeks tenderly. Layla turns around, bends down to his level, and kisses the tattoo lying on his chest.

''No, you're so beautiful.'' She whispers beginning to kiss his scars.

She feels Daryl stiffen, but he soon relaxes as Layla looks up at him with love-filled eyes. She moves around his back and kisses his devil tattoos and delicately runs her fingers across his scars. Daryl's breath hitches as her finger caress the delicate skin. Daryl can't take it anymore; he pulls her around to face him and smashes his lips to hers. He pulls her down into their cot and surrounds her body with his own. Layla leans up and wraps her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through the hair falling down his neck.

They stare at each other for a long moment; the only thing that can be heard is their uneven breathing. Daryl leans down, kisses her, and shakily places his arms on either side of her head. Then Layla feels it, his erection spreading across her right inner thigh. Daryl then moves his mouth to her neck and slowly begins to move his erection towards her opening.

''Now.'' Layla breathes as Daryl bites into the sensitive part in her neck.

Daryl mumbles a response and then pushes the head of his erection into her. Layla takes in a sharp breath, trying to get used to him entering her after so long. Daryl looks at her with concern and Layla nods her head urging him to continue and so he does. Once he is all the way inside, Layla giggles to herself, she had forgotten how good he felt inside her. Daryl places a tender kiss on her forehead before he begins to move inside her, he begins slowly, but gradually picks up speed. They both breathe heavily and let the occasional moan leave their lips as they move together. Layla thrusts her hips to encourage Daryl on and make him go harder. It was all coming back to her now, she didn't need to be nervous, when her and Daryl came together like this; she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Layla lets her hands wander down his back as she opens her legs wider so Daryl can get deeper and go faster. That's when Layla feels it, the tingling sensation in between her legs becoming unbearable. She's close and Daryl seems to know it too as he lightly bites her ear causing her a moan louder than before. Then with a loud cry she breaks apart, contracting around him and letting her head fly back. Daryl smirks at her and continues on his quest to get a release of his own. Layla knows how to quicken the process, she kisses him lightly on the lips, across his chin, and then down his neck and when she reaches his colar bone she begins to suck and bite. Daryl groans feeling his erection twitch within her, Layla's nails begins brush sharply across his scars on his back and that pushes him over the edge. With one hard thrust he releases himself within her. He collapses on top of her and they lie in a sweat-filled heap in their cot. Layla looks up at Daryl with a soft look.

''You just made up for eight months without sex in the space of ten minutes.'' She says crudely.

Daryl smiles and kisses her forehead. ''You asked me to make love to you, so I did.'' He whispers rolling off her.

Layla smiles over at him and runs her finger across the tattoo on his chest. Daryl smiles at her and takes her wrist in his hands and runs his fingers across the letters that lie there. ''It feels so good to touch and feel you again.'' Layla says.

Daryl pulls her to him and makes her lie on his chest. ''Your tattoos are so meaningful.'' He says.

Layla blushes. ''Yours define you. The devils show you have a temper and a mean streak, but the name across your chest shows you have a heart and are able to care. All the others show me that you are not afraid.'' She says.

Daryl runs his hands down her back. ''The butterfly shows you are a free spirit, the stars show you are bright and your motto shows you aren't afraid to get what you want.'' He says gruffly.

Layla kisses him forcefully and moments later, they become one again.

/

Layla awakes wrapped up in Daryl's embrace; she moans and pulls their blanket over her head.

''Come on beautiful we gotta get up.'' Daryl mumbles as he stretches.

Layla glares at him and he snorts but she climbs out of bed and walks to her duffle bag and pulls on fresh clothes and puts her old one inside her duffle bag. When her boots are on she turns around to see Daryl has his back to her while he puts his own clothes on. She smiles and runs to him rapping her arms her arms around his waist. Daryl takes hold of her hands and leans down to kiss them.

''Good morning.'' He says.

Layla snuggles into his back. ''Good morning.'' She says.

They are interrupted by a cough at the opening of their cell. They both look to see Rick looking at them awkwardly.

''Honey can I talk to you for a moment?'' He asks.

Layla releases her grip from Daryl. ''Sure daddy.'' She says.

Layla follows Rick towards the stairs.

Rick takes a deep breath. ''Me and Carl are going home. Raid the police armory and get enough guns and amo so we can win this fight the governor wants. We are taking Michonne and I was wondering if you wanted to come?'' He asks her.

Layla blinks at her dad. ''I don't think I can.'' She stutters.

Rick looks at her shocked. ''What?'' He asks.

Layla twiddles her thumbs. ''I don't want to see our home all trashed, I don't want to see the town full of walkers and like a ghost town. I'd like to remember it as home, a happy, small place with no dead people walking around.'' She says.

Rick smiles at his daughter. ''I understand baby. You stay here and look after your baby sister.'' He says with a smile.

Layla hugs her dad. ''Where's Carl?'' She asks.

''In the common area prepping his gun.'' Rick says.

Layla nods and runs down the steps and runs straight into the common area. ''Carl.'' She says causing her younger brother to turn his head.

Carl turns towards her and smiles. ''Whats up Layla?'' He asks.

She slides into the seat next to her brother. ''I need you to get something while you are home.'' She says.

Carl smiles. ''The picture of all of us in king county cafe?'' He asks with a smug grin.

Layla laughs. ''Yes! Judith...'' Layla starts but Carl cuts her off.

''...Needs to see what mama looks like.'' He finishes.

Layla ruffles his hair. ''Thank you.'' She says.

Carl looks at her sadly. ''You aren't coming?'' He asks.

Layla shakes her head. ''No I'd like to remember our town, our home the way it was. Not how it is now.'' She says.

Carl squeezes her tight. ''See you soon.'' He says getting up and putting his gun in it's holder.

Michonne and Rick then come out of the cell block with bags and their weapons attached to their bodies. Layla smiles at Michonne and hugs her.

''Have fun seeing where I grew up.'' She says.

Michonne smiles. ''Too painful to go back?'' She asks her, reading Layla's face easily.

Layla nods her head. ''Way too painful.'' She says with a sigh.

Michonne rests her hand on her shoulder. ''See you soon.'' She says.

Everyone then gathers outside the cell block and waves off, Carl, Michonne and Rick. Layla cuddles into Daryl as half her family drives away from the prison and from her and Judith.

Daryl kisses her hair. ''You alright?'' He whispers into her ear.

Layla looks up at him. ''Yeah I'm fine, I just don't want Carl to see the way our town looks now, I bet it's a mess.'' She breathes.

Daryl smiles. ''He's a tough kid, he'll be fine.'' He says.

Layla smiles up at him. ''I'll need to do watch duty some point today.'' She says.

Daryl glares. ''You can do it with me later.'' He says.

She gives him a questioning look. ''I can take watch on my own Daryl.'' She says.

Daryl smirks. ''I know but Merle heard us last night and I know if he even says one word to you about it, you will kill him.'' He says.

Layla blushes. ''Shit! Who else do you think heard us?'' She asks embarrassed.

Daryl puts his arm around her and guides her towards the inside of the cell block as Maggie and Glenn take watch. ''Don't know, don't care.'' He says.

They walk into the cell block and the group sit down and eat breakfast together. Carol nips out to give Glenn and Maggie there's while the rest continue to eat. Layla keeps a firm grip on Daryl's thigh as he wraps their feet around each other's.

''Looks like you two made up.'' Beth comments with a smirk.

Layla nods her head and leans over to Beth. ''I'll tell you about it later.'' She whispers in her ear so only she can hear.

Beth giggles. ''I look forward to it.'' She says.

The group then fall into a comfortable silence as they finish their meal of three cans of soup shared between the eight of them. So barely a meal, Layla really hoped her dad brought back more food with him if he could find it. She had lost at least a stone and a half over the past year because when she was with Michonne and Andrea they went days at a time without even eating.

Once they were done with breakfast Layla walks up towards hers and Daryl's and begins to make the bed that they had forgotten to make that morning due to other distractions. Layla smirks to herself, they had done it twice after the first time, and Layla feels a tingle run up her spine as she thinks about Daryl clinging to her waist as she rode him, but that tingle is short lived as she hears Merle's sickening voice.

''Well hey there little lady.'' He drawls.

Layla clenches her fists and turns to face him. ''Merle.'' She growls.

Merle lifts his arms up in surrender ''Look I know you are mad at me, but if we are going to be in the same place and you and my brother being on planet love, we need to clear the air.'' He says.

Layla glares at him. ''No, you want to clear the air.'' She snaps.

''Layla come on, you turned on me remember.'' He says.

Layla scoffs. ''No you and the governor thought because I stayed that I would be willing to kill the woman who saved my life and has had my back for over eight months? No! Plus you lied to me; you and the governor told me we were going to bring her back! You didn't! Also, you said we were going to look for Daryl whilst we were out there! We didn't!'' She snaps.

Merle shakes his head. ''You got a mouth on ya woman.'' He says with a smirk.

''Yeah I do! One your brother knows too well! Look Merle we used to get along great but you shot at me, I can never forgive you for that. Because if you killed me then you would have taken me away from Daryl, my family and my group.'' She hisses.

''They all mean a lot to you don't they. Especially my brother.'' He says.

Layla nods her head. ''We're a family and if you weren't such an ass you would be apart of this too.'' She says putting on her belt.

Merle chuckles. ''I'm not a bad guy Layla.'' He says.

Layla shakes her head. ''Prove it.'' She says before walking away.

/

Later that day Layla is on watch, walking behind the wood panels they had put up in the courtyard to help protect them from the walkers prowling the yard and from anyone who may plan to attack again. Daryl is up in the new watch place, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious and trying to distract himself from watching Layla walk. Her bum would wiggle every time she took a step and Daryl was finding it hard to concentrate.

He fucking couldn't resist the woman, she was so beautiful, and she was his. Daryl really couldn't believe his luck, he was finally becoming apart of something and he had his lady back in his life after months of separation. Things were quiet today in terms of being on watch, which Daryl was thankful for since their leader, his bad ass son, and a katana wielding ninja were all missing from their group. Daryl could see why Layla liked Michonne so much. She was a strong woman who held her own and wouldn't let anyone in unless she really trusted them. Daryl liked that in a person. That was how he was with Layla until they built up their relationship and finally admitted to each other that they loved one another.

''Baby, we've been out here for three hours, is it time for two more people to take watch?'' She asks.

Daryl smirks at her. ''Yeah you keep guard while I go get Merle and Glenn.'' He says.

''You sure that's wise?'' She asks.

Daryl groans. ''Alright Merle and Hershel then.'' He says.

Layla nods her head in approval. ''That's better.'' She says.

Moments later Merle comes out into the courtyard and releases Layla. Who nods her head at him and walks back into the prison. She walks into the cell block and straight into hers and Daryl's cell, taking off her belt and walking straight out again. She looks around and then sneaks into Carol's cell to retrieve a sleeping Judith. Judith doesn't even move as Layla puts her in her arms.

''Hey baby girl. Let's go for a walk, your sister needs to talk to your auntie Beth.'' She says walking towards Beth who is coming up the stairs.

''Your cell?'' She asks.

Layla nods her head. ''Come on it was a wild night.'' She says smirking.

Beth laughs. ''Well thank god I didn't wake up. I'm pretty sure Merle, Your dad and Michonne all heard you last night.'' She says.

Layla blushes. ''Well that explains why my daddy was acting weird when he came to me this morning.'' She says.

They both sit down on Layla and Daryl's bed lying Judith on the bed as the baby still continues to sleep. The teenagers sit there for a good hour talking about how Daryl and Layla reconnected. Beth smiles at her friend seeing the sparkle back in her eyes that she had lost after her mother died and Daryl left her. Her friend was happy and that made her happy.

''Sometimes I wish Jimmy were still here.'' Beth sighs.

Layla smiles and puts an arm around Beth. ''I know, but look at you, you're a beautiful girl. Some guy will come and sweep you off your feet. Even if the human population is dying out.'' Layla says.

Beth chuckles. ''Men are spare. Ones we can trust anyway.'' She says.

Layla sighs. ''Give it time. Beth you aren't going to die alone.'' She says.

Beth hugs her. ''I love you Lay.'' She says.

Layla squeezes her tighter. ''I love you too.'' She says.

There hug is interrupted by the bundle below them beginning to stir.

''Well hello baby, is it time for your feed?'' Layla asks her little sister who opens her eyes to look up at her sister.

''I'll help you.'' Beth says and the two girls walk through to the common area to feed the Judith.

/

Night has fallen again on the prison and Layla and Daryl are wrapped up in one another just staring at the ceiling of their cell.

''Today's been a good day.'' Layla says running her hand down Daryl's naked chest.

Daryl sighs. ''Yeah it has, I really hope ya dad had a successful trip.'' He says.

''Me too. We need the guns and amo. With the state we are in now we have no chance of beating him.'' She says.

Daryl runs a finger through his hair. ''We will beat him and Andrea will come running back with her tail between her legs.'' He says.

''You really think my daddy will let her back in the group?'' She asks him.

Daryl thinks for a moment. ''I really don't know beautiful. If he does, that's his call not ours.'' He says.

''She's blinded by what she believes is love. It saddens me that she would turn her back on her friends.'' Layla sighs.

Daryl rubs his hand down her shoulder. ''Her eyes will open soon, she's a strong woman attracted to strong men. She believes the governor is a strong man too.'' He says.

''He is a strong man, just a strong evil man who clearly doesn't like that other people have what he wants.'' Layla says.

Daryl hums in approval and then Layla snuggles into him and let's herself drift to sleep hoping her father, Carl and Michonne all arrive back to the prison safely.

**_Well I hope you guys liked this (: I couldn't leave you hanging for a week, so I thought smut would cheer you all up that there was no Daryl in last nights episode ;) BUT last nights episode was awesome, one of the best yet! Love you all so much and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites! They mean so much so keep them coming! Sending you all cuddles, love Vmk-xx._**


	17. Heart in knots

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 17**

**_Hey guys sorry this is a little late I was busy yesterday afternoon so only had time to watch the episode! Please enjoy! _**

Layla and Daryl were lying in their cell just after sunrise tangled in each other's warm embrace. They were treasuring this moment, it was just the two of them, and no one was going to disturb that.

''I'm gonna miss ya today, please look after my dad.'' Layla sighs into Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl turns towards her with a straight expression on his face. ''You can always come along and ya know I have ya dads back.'' He says pulling Layla a little closer to him.

Layla begins to stroke her fingers across his tattoo on his chest. ''Nah, I've gotta stay to keep an eye on Carl, plus who's gonna keep Merle in line while your gone?'' She questions looking up at him with a risen eyebrow.

Daryl snorts. ''You?'' He asks.

Layla smiles. ''Yes me, I'll keep an eye on him don't you worry.'' She says.

''I wish I dint have to leave ya today, this whole meeting things seems weird.'' He says.

Layla sighs. ''I know, but that's the reason you and Hershel are going to make sure that if anything goes wrong with it you can take him down and whatever clowns he brings with him.'' She states.

Daryl lifts himself out of their bed and walks over to the pile of clothes that he and Layla had left their last night. Layla admires his body as he bends down to pick up his boxers. She couldn't believe he was all hers; she was so in love with a man who had learned to love again because of her. She couldn't help but feel special.

''I guess I had better get dressed as well huh?'' She asks.

Daryl turns towards her and smirks. ''You don't have too, quite like you lying their naked.'' He says.

Layla giggles. ''Well I'm not waiting all day for you to come back, I'm gonna get dressed.'' She says getting out of bed and pulling on her clothes quickly.

They leave their cell hand in hand and straight into the common area. Guns, ammo, and grenades now occupied the tables; they were ready for a war if the governor wanted one.

''We're heading out in fifteen minutes, be ready.'' Rick says coming into the common room with Judith in his arms. Daryl and Hershel both give with a nod.

Layla smiles softly at her dad. ''Be careful please daddy, this governor, he's bad news.'' Layla stutters.

Rick squeezes his daughter's shoulder whilst keeping Judith balanced along his other arm. ''I know baby, he's a dead man he could have killed you, I lost you once I ain't letting that happen again.'' He says kissing her forehead.

Layla wraps her arms around her father's waist. ''I love you daddy.'' She breathes.

''I love you to baby.'' He says handing Judith over to her.

''Hey Judy, come on let's go find your brother.'' Layla says smiling at her father one last time before walking back into the cell-block.

Layla walks into Carl's cell and see's her little brother still fast asleep in his bed. Layla bends down beside him and just stares at him waiting for him to react. He does moments later opening his eyes and jumping at the view of his sisters faces right in front of him.

''You promised mum you would stop doing that!'' Carl screams.

Layla laughs but then a pain in her chest stops her. ''Sorry brat.'' She whispers.

Carl looks up at his sister with sad eyes. ''Still miss her like crazy huh?'' He asks.

Layla sits down next to Carl. ''Like crazy, every time something happens and I realise I need her, I hear her in my head telling me the right answer. I just can't believe after the farm I'd never see her again.'' Layla chokes out.

Carl doesn't say anything he just wraps his arms around his sisters tightly making sure not to squish Judith. ''She died a little when we thought you were gone, we all did especially Daryl.'' Carl says.

Layla rubs his back lightly. ''I know, I died too.'' She says.

Carl pulls away from her. ''I love you Layla.'' He says and then looks down at Judith. ''I love you too Judith.'' He finishes.

Layla smiles. ''Come on let's go say goodbye to daddy.'' She says.

They walk out of Carl's cell holding hands while Layla balances Judith on her hip. They look at the three men gearing up with weapons and ammo; they really were ready if something was to go wrong. Layla smiles over at Daryl who nods at her while he preps the new crossbow Michonne had brought back for him from the place Layla used to call home. She was petrified that something would happen to him, she knew he was strong and was able to defend themselves against the walkers. However, he had been caught once before and had ended up in the governor's zombie arena with herself and Merle by his side. Daryl was strong, but he was not immortal, she could lose him at any moment and that applied to her father and Hershel also. They were all strong men but they could all lose their lives just as easily as anyone in the group could.

''Well we're all set, let's go see if this man has a plan.'' Rick says.

''You got the map?'' Michonne asks.

Rick taps his jeans pocket. ''Right here, Daryl, Hershel let's move.'' Rick orders walking out.

Everyone follows him out of the cell-block and into the courtyard. Layla let's go of Carl's hand and walks over to Daryl's bike where the man stands pulling on his winged vest.

''Hey baby.'' Layla says beginning to bounce Judith as she starts to fuss.

Daryl smiles at her; she was such a natural with her sister. ''Hey, we'll be back before you know it.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I know, I just worry is all.'' She says.

Daryl ducks his head. ''I know.'' He says huskily.

Layla approaches him and places a soft kiss on his lips. ''You'll get more if you come back to me in one piece.'' She says seductively.

Daryl grumbles. ''Just make sure to stay here, no coming after us.'' He then starts his bike and follows after the SUV as Merle opens the gate. Oh, she really hoped he would come back to her the same way he left.

/

Everyone was now back inside the prison, Layla begins to prepare the guns with Carl, Glenn, Michonne, Beth, and Merle. Layla holds up a rifle and begins to load it while Merle watches her with a glare on his face.

''Carl come here.'' Glenn says directing Carl to come to him. ''Stash these in the loading dock all right?'' He says handing him some ammo and Carl nods his head. ''Beth put more up on the catwalk.'' He says handing her ammo also. ''If anyone gets pinned down we need to make sure they have plenty of ammo.'' He orders. ''I'll go work on the cage outside.'' He says beginning to walk away.

''What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower into a truck and paying a visit to the governor, we know where he is right now.'' Merle shouts out suddenly.

Glenn turns towards him. ''You're suggesting that we go in and kill him?'' He asks.

Merle just stares at him. ''Yeah I am.'' He says seriously.

Michonne looks at him. ''We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put!'' She spits.

''Yeah well I changed my mind sweetheart.'' He drawls. ''Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me.'' He says, Layla had to agree, her stomach had been in nots since he'd left.

Layla smiles as Maggie walks into the room and begins to fiddle with bullets. ''Three of them are right in the middle of it, they will have no idea we are coming, they could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong'' Glenn states putting power into his voice beginning to walk away again.

''And they will.'' Merle shouts.

''My dad can take care of myself!'' Carl exclaims.

''I'm sorry son but your dads head could be on a pike very soon.'' Merle says and this catches Layla's attention as Carl walks away.

''Don't say that too him!'' Layla snaps and Merle just shrugs at her and Layla glares back.

Glenn looks at her. ''It's not the right move, not now! Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire! It's my decision, its final!'' Glenn exclaims finally leaving the cell-block.

Layla then turns towards Merle with a murderous look on her face. ''What the hell was that you just said to my brother! He watched our mum die you really think he wants an image of our dad dying in his head too? You're sick you know that!'' Layla snaps at him.

Merle just shrugs at her. ''Sorry honey, but it's true if we don't act now the governors gonna have all our heads on pikes.'' He says seriously.

Layla shakes her head. ''You don't think I know that? But, don't you _dare_ say anything like that to him again! You mess with him, you mess with me!'' She shouts getting closer to him.

Merle laughs. ''What you gonna do about it? Get Daryl to beat me up?'' He patronizes a wicked smirk crossing his face.

Layla glares at him. ''No! If you say things like that to him, it also affects me because if you're not forgetting I'm his sister! I lost my mum too and _I_ also don't need images of my dad dying running through my head! Work that brain of yours and think before you speak!'' She snaps.

Merle backs off then. ''Alright honey calm down, I struck a nerve I get it.'' He says.

Layla comes towards him then and leans up to press her face against his ear. ''You ain't proving to be such a good guy right now, I know it's your opinion but hurting people's feelings ain't gonna get you know where!'' She hisses before pulling away from him and walking into the cell block.

She hears footsteps behind her and see's Michonne following her. ''Lay you alright?'' She asks catching up to her on the stairs.

Layla smiles at her sitting on the stairs. ''Yeah, I just wish Merle would stop being such an ass.'' She says.

Michonne laughs. ''Sweetie he will always be an ass, just because you love his brother doesn't mean you have to like him.'' She says.

Layla sighs. ''I did used to think he was the funniest person, we got along great, but then he tried to you and me. I thought I could trust him.'' She whispers.

Michonne rubs her shoulder. ''Come on let's get back in there we have a lot of guns to load.'' She says.

Layla smiles and the two women walk back into the room only to see Merle packing a bag full of guns.

''Merle what are you doing?'' Layla asks.

Merle is about to respond but then Glenn comes back into the cell-block. ''Hey you're not going!'' Glenn exclaims.

''I don't need permission.'' He says beginning to pick up the bag.

''I can't let you.'' Glenn says.

''You can't stop me.'' Merle snaps back.

Maggie glares at him. ''If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms.'' She says backing up her partner, but Merle just turns his back on her. ''If Michonne can do it why can't you?'' She snaps at him.

Merle turns towards her. ''Because that's my brother out there, that's why! What's the matter with ya'll?'' He shouts and Layla feels the nots in her stomach become tighter.

Merle then begins to climb up the steps towards the exit of the cell-block where Glenn is standing guard. ''I'm not gonna let you put them in danger!'' Glenn hisses.

''Not stopped me already boy, this guy cops a feel of your woman and pussy out like this, get out of my way.'' Merle hisses.

''No!'' Glenn snaps back standing his ground.

Suddenly Merle makes a grab for Glenn and they both fall down the stairs in a heap. Merle aims his knife towards Glenn so Maggie, Michonne, and Layla all storm forward trying to get the man from Glenn. Maggie puts him in a choke hold while Michonne and Layla pull on Merle's stump. Then a gun shot goes off and they all look towards it, Beth is holding her gun up in the air with a glare plastered across her face. Merle begins to let go but Layla and Maggie keep a firm hold on him.

''Let me go! Let me go!'' He snaps shoving the women from him.

Everything calms down then as Merle storms off and sits down on one of the picnic tables. Maggie and Glenn disappear on watch and Michonne leaves to walk into the cell block leaving Layla and Merle alone. Layla approaches him slowly and cautiously sits next to him.

''My stomachs been in nots since he left.'' She whispers.

Merle looks towards her with a glare on his face. ''So you think I'm right?'' He asks.

Layla shakes her head. ''No, he told us to stay put, we should listen to that order. My dad will give us our orders when they get back. It's not our business to interfere.'' She says.

Merle sighs. ''He's my brother.'' He states simply.

''Yeah and that's my dad and my boyfriend. We have to trust them, I know it's hard for you to just sit around, it's hard for me too. But if we are gonna win then we have to do as we are told.'' Layla says sternly.

Merle sighs again and shakes his head. ''Oh little lady, my brother really is lucky to have ya.'' He says.

Layla smiles at him and places her hand on top of his. ''I'm lucky to have him. We've both gone through thinking we'd lost him once. I just treasure having him around now, but my dad needs him right now he's his right hand man.'' Layla says.

Merle nods his head. ''And I'm the ass who's tried to kill at least half your group.'' He says.

Layla stands up but nods at him. ''You need to earn your place. Do that by doing as you're told.'' She says.

''This is becoming a habit of yours, giving me advice and all that.'' He says with a smirk

Layla sniggers. ''Someone has too and I might as well we are practically family.'' She says shrugging her shoulders.

Merle laughs. ''Guess you could say that little lady.'' He swoons.

Layla smiles at him before walking into the cell block to find her baby sister.

/

A couple of hours later Layla is on watch with Carl when they hear the engine of Daryl's motorcycle. Layla smiles at Carl and they both place themselves at the gate ready to open it. They open it and let Daryl in and close it behind the SUV. Once Daryl is off his bike Layla jumps into his arms and Daryl picks her up kissing her forcefully.

''I missed you.'' She says letting herself down.

Daryl smiles. ''I missed you too.'' He says.

They hug tightly again before Rick orders. ''Let's get inside.'' So they walk hand in hand back into the prison, Layla holding onto Daryl's hand a little tighter than she should.

Everyone then gathers in the cellblock all holding their weapons tightly. Layla stands next to Daryl keeping a hand in the back pocket of his jeans, while he drapes an arm around her shoulder.

''So I met this governor today.'' Her father starts. ''Sat with him for quite a while.'' He says.

''Just the two of you?'' Merle asks. Rick nods his head. ''Should have got him whole we had the chance bro.'' Merle says to Glenn walking past him.

''He wants the prison.'' Both Daryl and Layla shift in their spot, Layla moving a little closer to her love. ''He wants us gone, dead, he wants us dead, for what we did to Woodbury.'' Everyone is silent, Layla clings to Daryl's vest, and he leans down and places his chin on the top of her head. ''We're going to war.'' Rick finishes.

Everyone looks around at each other with straight expressions. Layla watches as Daryl nods towards Merle and he nods back. They know it's time to fight together.

''Come on Layla.'' Daryl says shoving her towards the stairs.

She looks up at him. ''What?'' She asks.

Daryl pulls her up the stairs. ''It's been a long day, I just need to be with you now.'' He says.

Layla smiles at him and pulls him into their cell. After all this could be the last time for a while that they would ever to be together. Just the two of them becoming one.

**_There you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter (: thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! Again sorry this is late, I love you all, love, Vmk-xx._**


	18. Dixon

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 18 **

_**Hey guys! You ready for some more original stuff. That episode was so tense! Fell off my sofa at one point because I jumped so much! So please enjoy some regional writing and a few surprises... **_

Layla and Michonne are sat in the common room eating what they had for breakfast.

''All we need is Andrea, the boys and the woods and this is how we were all winter. Just the quiet and us.'' Layla says.

Michonne offers Layla a small smile. ''This is much better though. Four walls and a whole group.'' She says.

Layla nods at her. ''I know, I'm glad my daddy has finally accepted you. You've been with me for a long time. I don't know what I would have done if he exiled you.'' She says sadly.

Michonne shakes her head. ''You would have stayed here. I wouldn't let you leave your family, especially Daryl, your little face lights up whenever he's around.'' She says squeezing Layla's arm.

Layla laughs. ''I'd shout and shout at my daddy until he changed his mind. He can't ignore his little girl.'' She says.

Michonne rolls her eyes. ''Just be thankful to him that he's letting me stay.'' She says.

Layla nods. '' You've earned your place.'' She says taking the last piece of rhubarb from the tin, she and Michonne had been sharing.

Michonne smiles at her. ''I hope so Layla, I'm glad we got up earlier than everyone else did.'' She says taking Layla's hand.

Layla smirks. ''Daryl's on watch so I have nothing better to do.'' She says coyly.

Michonne laughs. ''You two have been doing _a lot_ of catching up.'' She says.

Layla hides her face in her hands in embarrassment '' We've been back together for three and a half weeks, we are making up for lost time.'' She says smirking at Michonne.

''Yes I get that Layla but that doesn't mean I want to hear you two getting down and dirty.'' She says raising an eyebrow towards Layla.

Layla shrugs. ''You don't have to listen.'' She says.

Michonne sighs. ''Kinda hard not too when you're that loud!'' She exclaims.

Layla sniggers. ''We can't be that loud, Merle's the only other one to hear us and he hasn't brought it up.'' She says.

Michonne laughs. ''Oh girl, you can tell this is the first man you've ever loved.'' She says.

Layla sighs. ''I know, and Merle's his brother that would be so awkward if he brought it up. Daryl told me that he heard us and I felt uncomfortable.'' She says squirming.

''Oh honey, don't feel uncomfortable sex is just a way you and Daryl become one, I understand.'' She says.

Layla smiles. ''Is it me or does that rhubarb tin smell off?'' She asks Michonne.

Michonne glares at Layla, lifts the tin to her nose, and then looks around it. ''Its fine the use by date isn't until 2014.'' She says eyeing Layla suspiciously.

Layla's nose scrunches. ''Well it smells off, I don't know how I ate them.'' She says.

''Even if something smells off Layla we are going to eat it food isn't exactly falling out the sky these days.'' Michonne says.

Layla nods in agreement. ''I guess so; a lot of food has been smelling and tasting off lately. I guess that's because of it not being so fresh in the tins and everything?'' She asks Michonne.

Michonne nods still eyeing Layla suspiciously. ''Yeah, in the world we are in if we find food we eat it. No matter what it is.'' She says.

Layla shrugs. ''I guess, but I have also been feeling sick for the past couple of days too. I must be coming down with something.'' She says taking a sip of water.

Michonne's eyes go wide. ''Layla I think we need to go and see Hershel.'' She says standing up and pulling Layla up with her.

Layla glares at her. ''Why?'' She asks.

Michonne grumbles. ''We just need too, come on.'' She says dragging her friend into the cell block They walk into Hershel's cell to see him and Beth just waking up. They both look at the two women with surprise.

''What can we do for you ladies?'' Hershel asks.

Michonne eyes Layla. ''We need to talk to you in private.'' She says eyeing Beth who gets the message instantly and leaves the cell.

Michonne sits Layla down who looks at her with confusion. ''Michonne what's the matter?'' She asks her.

Michonne ignores her and directs her gaze to Hershel. ''Layla has been feeling sick and she said that the food she has been eating smells funny.'' She says her eyes going wide towards Hershel.

Hershel looks at Michonne with shock. ''Make sure no ones around.'' He says in a whisper.

Layla looks in-between them confused. ''Why can't anyone hear? I'm just coming down with some kind of sickness!'' Layla exclaims.

Hershel turns to Layla with a serious look on his face. ''Layla sweetie when was your last period?'' He asks her.

Layla gives him a confused look. ''Why do you want to know that?'' She asks him.

Hershel takes hold of her shoulders. ''Just tell me sweetie.'' He demands softly.

Layla goes silent for a moment letting her head adjust to the question. ''I don't know way over a month ago. I've never been regular.'' She says.

Hershel nods his head. ''How long have you been feeling sick?'' He asks.

Layla shrugs. ''A couple of days.'' She says casually.

Hershel then looks at Michonne. ''I think we need to go on a run.'' He says.

Michonne nods her head. ''I think we do.''

Layla looks at them both clear confusion plastering her face once again. ''A run? Why?'' She asks.

Hershel gives her a serious look. ''Layla have you and Daryl had unprotected sex?'' He asks her.

Layla's eyes go wide as she blushes at the old man she saw as a granddad asks her the most embarrassing question. ''Since I've been back... Every time has been unprotected... Because we... we couldn't find any... Condoms.'' She stutters.

Hershel looks at Michonne. ''We definitely need to go on a run.'' He says worriedly.

Layla's head begins to spin confused at why a sickness she was coming down with was causing Hershel and Michonne to freak out.

''Are we going on a run now?'' She asks.

Hershel and Michonne both nod at her. ''You two get yourselves ready, I'm gonna go talk to Rick so we can go.'' Hershel says.

Michonne pulls Layla upstairs into her cell. ''Come on get your belt on, this run will have to be quick.'' She says.

Layla obeys and wraps her belt around her. ''Michonne I don't understand, are we just going to go and get me some pills or something?'' She says.

Michonne sighs. ''That and something else.'' She says.

Layla nods her head. ''Ok.'' She says.

Before they are about to leave the cell Daryl comes walking in. ''Hey where you off too?'' He asks.

Layla sighs. ''Hershel and Michonne want to go on a run because I've been feeling sick, I guess to get some pills.''

Daryl frowns at her. ''And you didn't tell me?'' He asks.

Layla shrugs. ''Didn't think it was important.'' She says.

Daryl glares at her. ''Well do you want me to come with you?'' He asks gruffly.

Layla is about to respond but Michonne interrupts. ''No.'' She says firmly.

Daryl looks at Layla then. ''I'll be fine with Michonne and Hershel baby, it's only a quick run.'' She says.

Daryl nods his head. ''I don't know.'' He says.

''She will be fine.'' Michonne growls.

Daryl looks Michonne up and down. ''You really think you can look after her better than me?'' He challenges.

Michonne glares at him. ''I looked after her for eight months just fine, had her back and I still do now.'' She snaps.

Daryl glares at her and then turns to Layla. ''You'll be careful?'' He asks her.

Layla nods and kisses him passionately. ''Always am, see you later.'' She says walking out the cell with Michonne.

Daryl nods at her and follows them. They walk out into the courtyard to see everyone is gathered around the SUV where Hershel is sat in the passenger seat. Layla sits herself in the passenger seat where Carl and Rick surround her.

Carl hugs her while her dad looks at her sternly. ''You get into trouble don't be afraid to call for help, shooting your gun in a panic will only waste bullets and put you in more trouble.'' He lectures to her.

Layla nods. ''I know daddy.'' She says. ''I'll see you later.'' She continues.

Rick leans over to kiss her forehead, as Carl hasn't let go of her yet. ''Come on Carl let her go, she's been feeling sick you want her to ger better right?'' He asks his son.

Carl squeezes Layla one more time before pulling away. ''Come back.'' He whispers.

Layla smiles at her little brother. ''I always do.'' She says with a wink.

She nods at Daryl who stands back from everyone else, he nods back before Layla closes her door and Michonne starts the car. Carol lets them out of the gate and they set off on their run. Layla sits silently in the back watching Hershel and Michonne occasionally steeling glances at one another. She just had a virus or something; she couldn't understand why they were taking this so seriously. Yeah she had been feeling tired too, but she thought that was due to stress of the whole governor thing. Her dad was meant to meet him tomorrow, Layla didn't need to be putting anymore stress on him with the possibility of her being sick.

They make it to a pharmacy around thirty minutes later Michonne and Layla go inside. Leaving Hershel outside to keep watch. They look around cautiously Layla taking out her knife and Michonne taking out her Katana. They take out four walkers easily, they look around and realise its clear now.

''Ok, you want to find the pills?'' Layla asks Michonne.

Michonne nods. ''Yeah I need to get something else.'' She says.

Layla nods at her. She makes her way towards the sickness pills and manages to find a tube that's half-full. She smiles to herself and turns towards Michonne who's holding out a box towards her.

''Take this, there's a bathroom in the back.'' She says.

Layla looks at the box in her hand and her eyes go wide. ''Why are you giving me a pregnancy test?'' She asks.

Michonne sighs. ''The smell of foods is making you feel ill, you've been feeling sick and you and Daryl have been having unprotected sex. Layla there's a high possibility you could be pregnant.'' She says.

Layla shakes her head. ''This can't be true, no it can't. I can't be pregnant.'' She stutters.

Michonne pushes the box into her hands. ''Only one way to find out Layla.'' She says.

Layla takes the test off her and walks into the bathroom, many thoughts filling her head. Could she have a block in her birth channel like her mother? How would Daryl react? How would Carl react? How would her dad react? Would she keep it? Would she be able to bring a baby into this horrible world? Would she be a good mum? Would the baby love her? She sits down on the toilet and reads the instructions quickly. She pees on the stick and waits the painful minutes it takes for the results to come through. This was the last thing that could be happening right now. They were about to go to war and she'd managed to be so stupid by not using protection with Daryl or making him pull out like they had discussed before they attacked Woodbury.

Layla lifts the pregnancy test to her eyes and begins to cry. Positive. She was pregnant with Daryl's baby at only nineteens years old. Michonne comes in hearing her tears and Layla gives her the test. Michonne helps her up off the toilet seat and guides her into the car, throwing the pregnancy test away before she does.

''I guess it's what we thought?'' Hershel asks Michonne as they set off back towards the prison.

Michonne sighs. ''Yeah Layla's pregnant.'' She says.

''We can't tell anyone else! I don't want anyone else to know, especially Daryl.'' Layla says sternly.

Hershel turns to her. ''Are you sure sweetie?'' He asks her.

Layla nods. ''Yes, we are about to go to war. This pregnancy stays between the three of us.'' She states.

Hershel nods his head. ''Myself and Michonne won't tell anyone. I will give you some time to adjust honey and then we will start to talk.'' He says.

Layla nods her head. ''Thank you.'' She says.

Layla stays silent the rest of the car ride. She couldn't believe it, her, and Daryl were going to have a baby. However, could she keep it? How was she meant to Daryl when the time came? Would he be mad? Would he be happy? What would her dad say? Would he be mad? Would he want her to get rid of it in case she had a blockage like her mother? Questions were repeating through her head that she couldn't keep track of. When they reach the prison, Merle lets them into the gate and Layla walks straight into the prison, up into her's and Daryl's cell where she collapses into their bed and begins to cry again. Her whole world was crashing down on her and she didn't know what to do. The woman she needed right now was dead.

_**Well there you go (: a baby Dixon is on it's way, I hope you liked that she is going to have a baby (: Hehe! I've been wanting to do this for a while, I got advise off my lovely friend Cindy who is a midwife who has been kind enough to offer me advice on all this! This is the beginning of a whole new story for Daryl and Layla. But he will not know for a while it's just a secret between Hershel, Layla and Michonne. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, they mean so much :D love you all and see you next week! Vmk-xx.**_


	19. Daddy

**Existing Hearts **

**Chapter 19 **

_**Hey guys! I have decided to write a little filler chapter about something a little special (: so please enjoy. Please review, favourite and follow it would mean a lot to me and they keep me motivated! Love you all, Vmk-xx. **_

I've been lying alone in mine and Daryl's cell for about two hours now, the tears have finally stopped by my head is still going crazy. I know Daryl's tried to get up here to ask me whats wrong, so has daddy and Carl. But thankfully Michonne and Hershel have told them to leave me alone. I can't believe it I'm pregnant. With Daryl's baby. You may think me selfish for not wanting to tell him. But what am I meant to say? I don't even know how I feel about it yet. I'm going to have a baby, it's all a little surreal. Oh, I can hear footsteps, shit someones coming. I watch as Hershel walks into the cell with a sympathetic smile on his face.

''How are you feeling dear?'' He asks.

I invite him to sit down and he does on the edge at the end of the mattress, I help him get comfortable and then smile at him. ''I'm feeling a little better, I just can't get my head around it. I mean what if I have the same problem as my mum and can't give birth to my baby?'' I ask him holding back tears that begin to gather in my eyes.

Hershel sighs. ''Your hips are a lot wider than your mothers, I'm sure the babies head will be able to fit through your pelvis.'' He says.

I look at him with shock. ''That's why my mum had to have Cesarean? Because her pelvis wasn't wide enough? I thought it was a blockage in the birthing canal.'' I say the blush on my cheeks showing my embarrassment.

Hershel lets out a chuckle. ''Oh Layla honey is that why you were crying?'' He asks me.

I laugh too. ''Yeah, oh God I'm so embarrassed. I feel a lot better now.'' I say relief clear in my voice.

Hershel then looks at me seriously. ''Now me and Michonne have managed to keep everyone away from you by telling them that you aren't feeling well. However, you need to tell everyone soon dear, we are about to go to war with the governor. You especially need to tell Daryl as the father he needs to know that you are carrying his child.'' He says sternly.

I nod my head. ''I know.'' I whisper. ''Hershel can you go and get Daryl? If I don't tell him now I will never tell him.'' I say coming to a quick decision. Hershel was right he's this baby's daddy; he deserves to know that I'm pregnant.

Hershel smiles. ''Of course Layla.'' He says.

I then help Hershel off the bed and I watch as he hops away. I mentally prepare myself, sitting up straight and trying to picture his reaction in my head. Oh, I hope he's not angry, we've been through so much since I'd been back, I don't think I could take another argument with him. It hurt me enough the first time to shout at him and to watch him shout back. I can hear footsteps again, here we go.

I watch as Daryl walks in with a glare plastered on his face, he takes off his crossbow, sits beside me, and offers me a small smile.

''Hershel said you need to talk to me, what's up?'' He asks me gruffly.

I smile and take hold of his hands, he looks at me confused. ''You know how I've been feeling sick and food has smelt off?'' I say phrasing it as a question.

He nods his head. ''Yeah and you went on a run to get tablets and haven't come out of the cell since.'' He says.

I duck my head. ''Yeah because I couldn't face anyone.'' I say.

He glares at me. ''Why?'' He asks.

I sigh readying myself to throw a bomb on the man I love. ''I've been feeling sick and foods been smelling off because I'm...I'm ha-having a b-b-baby... Your baby.'' I stutter out watching his face change from a glare to an unreadable expression.

I try to keep a hold of Daryl's hands but he pulls them away and I try to hold back my tears. ''You're pregnant?'' He asks drilling his eyes into my own.

I nod. ''Yes... Not far gone though.'' I say.

He shakes his head and then stands up and punches our cell door. ''How could we have been so stupid little lady? How could I have been so stupid? I should have gotten some condoms!'' He exclaims.

I stand up quickly and put my hands on either side of his face, knowing it calms him down. ''Listen to me Daryl, this is all going to be okay, we're going to be okay.'' I say trying to assure him.

He pulls my hands off his face. ''This isn't going to be okay, we're about to go into a war with some crazy one-eyed dick head and now you're having a baby!'' He exclaims.

I slap my hand over his mouth. ''Will you be quiet! I don't want anyone else to know yet!'' I snap through gritted teeth.

He glares at me but then nods. ''Sorry.'' He grumbles.

I sigh and guide him back onto the bed. ''How do you feel about this?'' I ask him feeling my palms begin to sweat.

I watch as Daryl's facial expressions change and then suddenly he grabs my hand. ''We're having a baby?'' He whispers looking straight into my eyes.

I nod slowly letting a couple of tears slip from my eyes. ''Yeah we're having a baby.'' I say squeezing his hands.

Surprisingly Daryl puts his hands on my stomach. ''I need to get my head around this but I'm going to protect you both. This governor guy ain't gonna get anywhere near you.'' He says looking at my stomach the whole time.

I smile at him. ''So you're ok with this?'' I asks him.

Daryl gives me his signature small smile and kisses me lightly on the lips. ''I don't know yet little lady. It's not ideal but we can do this.'' He says.

I smile. ''Yeah we can.'' I say standing up and Daryl follows.

Daryl kisses my head and then whispers in my ear. ''I love you.''

I smile up at him. ''No one else can know yet, this stays between you, me, Michonne and Hershel until its right. This is the last thing my dad needs right now.'' I whisper.

Daryl kisses my head again. ''I know beautiful. This baby will be announced once the governor and all his sheep are dead.'' He whispers.

I cuddle into him and we walk down the stairs towards the common area. Well that went a lot better than I thought it would. I guess love really has changed the man who used to be so conflicted with his emotions. He really is my Daryl, he and I together will protect this baby. This is the one thing that is apart of the both of us, I may have only known for a couple of hours but I'm not going to lose this baby. Baby Dixon will be inside me until it is time for them to come out. But I know Daryl may seem ok with me carrying his baby, but I know it will take him a while to process it. Just like it did when I told him I loved him and when I told him he took my virginity.

Little did Layla know that her secret would not stay between four people for long as in the cell next door one woman was listening to her's and Daryl's whole conversation. Moreover, she's the last woman that she would want to know that she is carrying Daryl's baby.

_**Here you go people just a quick filler (: I hope you liked Daryl's reaction to baby Dixon! Please let me know what you thought and keep the reviews, follows and favourites coming they really do mean a lot too me. Lots of love and hugs, Vmk-xx. **_


	20. Goodnight brother

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 20 **

_**Hey guys! I hope you are all okay! All of the writing that you are about to read comes from my heart! So please enjoy and I hope I did this all justice...**_

Layla watches as Daryl walks out the cellblock with Hershel and her father. They had spent the night talking about their baby and how Layla would be the one to tell their family, meaning Rick, Merle, and Carl. The rest of their family they would tell together. She smiles and then scans the room for her brother and Merle. She needed to tell them both; they were direct family to this baby after all. She would tell her father later, it was best to tell him alone. She spots Carl quickly but a soft hand touches her shoulder and turns her around. Carol's eyes meet Layla.

''Is it true?'' She asks.

Layla glares at her. ''Is what true?'' She asks.

Carol directs her gaze towards Layla's stomach. ''That you're having a baby.'' She states.

Layla sighs and ducks her head. ''You were in your cell weren't you?'' She asks but she already knows the answer.

Carol nods. ''Layla what are you going to do?'' She asks.

Layla glares at her. ''You already know you were listening to mine and Daryl's _private_ conversation, now if you will excuse me I'm going to talk to my brother about this.'' She says coldly walking away.

She didn't mean to be a bitch but Carol shouldn't have been listening to their conversation, it was private she had told Daryl he was going to be dad and _she_ was listening. Layla was angry, but she brushes it off as she sits by her brother.

He smiles at her. ''What's up Layla?'' He asks.

Layla takes his hand. ''Now I don't want you too shout or be angry but there will be another member joining our family soon.'' She stutters.

Carl looks at her confused. ''You're having a baby?'' He asks.

Layla nods her head. ''Yeah Carl your sisters having a baby.'' She says squeezing his hands.

Carl's face suddenly turns sad. ''But what if you... Like mum.'' He stutters out.

Layla brings Carl into a hug. ''I'm not going anywhere, your sister will give birth to this baby and I will still be here after.'' She says.

Carl pulls out of her embrace. ''You best keep that promise; I'm not losing you as well. I thought I did once...'' He can't finish.

Layla runs a hand through his hair. ''I know.'' She says. ''So what do you think? You're gonna be an Uncle.'' She says with a smile.

Carl smiles widely back. ''Cool, Uncle Carl.'' He says.

Layla laughs. ''Yeah Uncle Carl.'' She swoons. ''You can't tell daddy though, leave him to me.'' She instructs.

Carl nods his head. ''What about everyone else?'' He asks.

Layla shakes her head. ''Not yet.'' She says before standing up and walking away from Carl.

She walks out into the courtyard to find Merle walking around with her father close behind. She signals Merle over and he follows her towards where she is standing.

''Can we talk?'' She asks.

Merle nods. ''Sure little lady.'' He says.

Layla crosses her arms over her chest. ''You're all for family right?'' She asks.

Merle nods. ''I'll do anything for my brother.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''What if your brother had a child?'' She asks.

Merle looks at her confused for a second before his expression becomes serious. ''My little brother knock you up?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''Yeah I'm having his baby.'' She says.

Merle smiles. ''Well congratulations. Extending the kin even when the worlds gone to shit.'' He swoons.

Layla smiles. ''Can't help it, humans have needs and my timing has never been the best.'' She says.

Merle laughs. ''Don't I know it little lady. Now there's something I gotta do, now look after that kin of mine.'' He says touching her shoulder sympathetically.

Layla smiles at him. ''I will Merle don't worry.'' She says.

He then points at her. ''That's apart of me too. I protect my kin, that baby is going to have a family that isn't going to let anything happen to it. Uncle Merle got ya back sweetheart.'' He says with a cheeky grin.

Layla keeps the smile on her face. ''Look after ya self Uncle Merle. Come talk later?'' She asks.

Merle nods. ''Of course sweetheart, just got some business first. Look out for my brother alright.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I always do, see ya later.'' She says turning around and beginning to walk away.

Merle watches her. ''Oh little lady, keep my brother and that baby safe.'' He mutters under his breath before heading towards the generator room.

Layla then walks towards the door of the cell-block but is stopped when she sees Daryl come around the corner.

She walks towards him and stops. ''Hey baby.'' She says.

Daryl smirks. ''Hey, you seen Merle around?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''Yeah he went that way.'' She says pointing towards when she saw Merle walk. ''I told him about the baby.'' She says.

Daryl smiles. ''And?'' He asks.

Layla shrugs. ''Seemed ok with it, says it's his kin, which it is so.'' She says.

Daryl nods his head. ''You told Carl and ya dad?'' He asks.

Layla sighs. ''Still gotta tell dad, but Carol knows now too, she was listening to our entire conversation the nosy witch.'' Layla says bitterly.

Daryl just shakes his head. ''Not like she ain't gonna know soon.'' He says.

Layla shrugs again. ''Don't care she shouldn't have been listening to our private conversation.'' She says.

Daryl just glares at her. ''All right enough of the bitching. Michonne's got an idea to clear some of the walkers out, you in?'' He asks.

Layla smiles. ''I would but ya'll are all out here which means my dad's inside alone, time to tell him he's gonna be a granddad.'' She says shakily.

Daryl kisses her on the forehead. ''You want me with you?'' He asks.

Layla smiles up at him. ''No, just father and daughter will be fine, you go help Michonne with her idea.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''All right.'' He says brushing a hand across her stomach. ''I can't wait till this starts growing.'' He says.

Layla laughs. ''Still a while till that, now go I'll see you later.'' She says kissing him quickly.

Daryl smiles at her walking away, dam he loved that woman so much. Merle was happy with the baby that's all that mattered to him. However, in a sense he still wanted his brother back. The way he was before the governor got into his head.

Layla walks into the cellblock and finds her dad sat down by the guns they had collected. He smiles at her and offers her to sit down.

''How's my Layla today?'' He asks.

Layla smiles. ''A lot better.'' She says.

Rick smiles at his daughter. ''Good.'' He says.

Layla begins to twiddle her thumbs. ''Actually daddy we found out the reason I've been feeling sick.'' She says.

Rick looks at her with interest. ''Oh and what is it?'' He asks.

Layla takes a deep breath and dips her head. ''I'm pregnant.'' She whispers.

Rick looks at her stunned. ''What?'' He asks even though he'd heard his daughter's words clearly.

''You're gonna be a granddad.'' She says.

Rick takes a shaky breath. ''A granddad? Really Layla!'' He shouts.

Layla jumps. ''Daddy I'm sorry, it's a complete surprise, I never expected to get pregnant.'' She says.

Rick scoffs. ''Oh Layla, how could and Daryl be so stupid? Oh honey.'' He snaps.

Layla begins to sop. ''Daddy please, this is going to be alright. Just think a baby daddy, a little baby.'' She says.

Rick slams his fist into the table. ''Yeah a baby that could kill you! Just like Judith took your mother's life.'' He says.

Layla sighs. ''I've already talked to Hershel about that, my hips are definitely wider than mama's he said the baby's head should be able to fit through my pelvis.'' She says.

Rick looks at her relieved. ''But you're still gonna have a baby, are you ready for that?'' He asks.

Layla nods. ''No ones ever ready for a baby daddy, I'm going to be fine.'' She says.

Rick nods and puts a hand on Layla's cheek. ''Oh my baby girl is growing up. You're having a baby.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Yeah I'm having a baby.'' He says.

Rick kisses her on her forehead. ''Now baby you go and rest.'' He says.

Layla laughs. ''I'm only like 2 weeks gone daddy.'' She says.

Rick glares at her and points towards the cellblock. ''Go and rest!'' He demands.

Layla groans and stomps up the stairs and then lies down in her bed and falls into a heavy sleep.

/

When she awakes everyone seems to be in the cellblock, she looks at everyone and then walks out into the courtyard where she sees Daryl walking towards the gate.

''Where the hell you going?'' she shouts.

Daryl looks at her with a glare. ''To find Merle, he took Michonne to the governor on Rick's orders. Ricks changed his mind so I'm gonna get um.'' He shouts back.

Layla looks at him shocked; her daddy was really going to turn Michonne into the governor? She feels a sickness in her stomach and not due to the baby. ''I'm coming with you!'' She exclaims.

Daryl shakes his head. ''No ya ain't! Stay here!'' He shouts.

Layla runs up to him. ''You have no opinion! She's the reason I survived through the winter to get back to you and our family. I'm coming with you!'' She snaps as she reaches him.

Daryl groans. ''Fine but ya stay close.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Always.'' She says with a small smile.

Daryl shakes his head; damn this woman had him whipped sometimes. ''But if ya get tired tell me! You're not far-gone, anything can happen to that baby.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I know.'' She says.

''All right come on we gotta move.'' He says.

Once they are out of the prison, they both fall silent, Daryl with his crossbow aimed at all times and Layla with her knife pointed ready to strike. She keeps her hip connected to Daryl as they walk through the woods. Layla doesn't let her mind wander to how cruel her daddy was being to Michonne. Michonne had become one of her closest companions and she couldn't believe that her daddy would be so willing to hand her over. She didn't know about the plan but she knew why the governor would want her, she took out his eye and killed his zombie daughter. Then she spots Michonne just a little down the road.

''Hey Daryl there she is.'' She says pointing to Michonne.

They both run towards her. ''Where's Merle?'' Layla asks.

''Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?'' Daryl asks coming up beside Layla.

Michonne looks at the couple. ''He let me go.'' She says.

Layla and Daryl both look at her sharply for a moment. ''Don't let anybody come after us.'' He says as they both run past Michonne.

They run the rest of the way towards where Rick and the governor met two days earlier. They walk in slowly and Layla looks around and see's walkers eating two people on the ground and she recognizes one of them instantly. Her eyes instantly fill with tears.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' She screams running towards the two walkers stabbing them both in the head and shoving one of the lifeless body beneath it.

It's Chris her best friend. Layla puts her hands on his face as he looks at her with lifeless eyes. Daryl comes up behind her and touches her shoulder.

''This is my best friend, he was in Woodbury and now he's... He's dead.'' Layla stutters out.

Daryl looks at the boy in Layla's arms. ''Beautiful I'm so sorry.'' He says softly.

''He's gone. Both of my best friends are gone, both taken by these disgusting things.'' She sobs, the tears causing hyperventilation.

Daryl puts his arms around her and Layla sinks into him and sobs. ''Come on we gotta go find Merle.'' He whispers soothingly in her ear.

Layla looks at him and nods. ''Ok can you just give me a second with him please.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''Of course I'll wait for you.'' He says kissing her head.

''Thank you.'' She whispers.

Layla leans over Chris' body and notices that there is nothing in his head, showing he could turn at any moment. She shakily lifts her knife and stab Chris clean in the forehead sobbing throughout.

''Oh Chris this is my entire fault I never should have left you at Woodbury. I'm so sorry.'' She says coming down and sobbing into the crook of his neck not caring about the bloody now soaking her clothing. She clings to him thankful that she saw him again and they were able to reconnect somehow.

Daryl watches her, this was the Layla he saw when she found out Lori had died, she was broken, and there was nothing he could do. He watches as she lift herself off her best friend, she kisses him on the cheek carefully and then places her knife back in it's holder before whipping her tears away and joining Daryl. She looked a mess but he could tell she didn't care. She gives Daryl a weak smile and urges them on walking ahead. She hears the clunk of Daryl's bow as he takes out a walker. They press on still looking for Merle.

They both stop as they see a walker eating a boy who looks oddly familiar, but Layla cannot place him. Then the walker looks familiar, Layla looks back at Daryl with horror, and then the walker looks at them both. Layla's legs buckle instantly, she falls to the floor, and she hears Daryl sobbing behind her. The walker that used to be Merle stumbles over the boy's corpse and Daryl steps forward still sobbing Layla can't reach out to him she frozen on the floor sobbing also. This man may have been an asshole but he was her friend. The Uncle to her unborn baby. Her heart was breaking and she could feel Daryl's breaking too. She watches as in grief Daryl pushes his brother backwards and then shoves him to the floor stabbing him continuously in the head.

Layla then begins to move towards Daryl as he steps back from Merle's body and cries lying on his back in the grass. She shakily takes his hand and is surprised as Daryl squeezes it. Layla moves behind him and wraps her arms around his neck tightly as they both sob, mourning the loss of Merle and on Layla's part her best friend also. Then Daryl tenderly kisses Layla's hand letting tears slip onto his fingers and continues to sob. They needed to hold each other and not let one another go. They'd both lost their kin. A person that had a big impact on their lives.

_**Well I hope you like it my dears, all from the heart. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites! You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough! Love you all, Vmk-xx. **_


	21. I will miss you my sister

**Existing hearts **

**Chapter 21 **

_**Hello guys! Well here's the last installment of existing hearts! Thank you all so much for the support you have given me! I know some people were disappointed with the finale but I loved it! Very unexpected about a certain character since you guys know I liked her! But here we go and I hope you enjoy my last chapter...**_

It was nightfall now and Layla and Daryl hadn't moved from their spot in front of Merle, Layla still has her arms wrapped around Daryl's neck and was refusing to let go. He needed her now even though their tears had stopped but that didn't mean they still didn't need each other.

''We best be getting back, you need to eat.'' Daryl mumbles.

Layla sighs. ''I don't feel like moving just yet. Are we going to bring him back with us?'' She asks into Daryl's ear.

Daryl moves and picks Layla up with him. ''Come on you gotta eat, we can't sit around here all night. Got stuff to do.'' He says pulling Layla away from Merle.

Layla lets him pull her along. ''Daryl he's your brother...'' She starts.

Daryl glares at her. ''I know... I've mourned him now it's time to take the governor down. He's stopped Merle from having the chance to be an Uncle and that's not ok.'' He says putting a hand on Layla stomach. ''Let's go home.'' He says and he grabs her hand and they run back to the prison.

They make it back in the early morning and after breaking the news to the others of Merle's and Chris' deaths. Layla had to console Carl as he let a few tears slip, he had liked Chris, he was the boy who always kept his sister safe, and now he was gone. Layla and Daryl make Merle a cross and place it with Lori's, T-dog's, Oscar's, and Axel's. They stand there for a moment in silence and then Daryl walks away after Layla makes an M in rocks. Layla then makes a separate cross and makes a C out of rocks for Chris.

''Goodbye Uncle Merle. Goodbye Chris look after Jenny up their, I'll keep your spirits alive I promise.'' She looks up at the sky. ''That includes you too Merle, you will always be with me.'' Layla whispers placing a hand on her stomach as she does.

When they reach the cell-block everyone is packing up ready to stage their leaving. They knew the governor would be coming since they refused to hand over Michonne. Layla grabs her's and Daryl's bags and wraps either around each of her shoulders. She leaves out the door and is greeted by Rick.

''Honey give me one of those, don't strain yourself.'' He says taking the bag from her left shoulder.

Layla smiles at her father. ''Thanks daddy but I'm fine.'' She says.

Rick nods. ''I know but you gotta start looking after yourself.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I know but I can carry a couple of bags it's not like I have a bump yet I'm only a few weeks gone.'' She whispers.

Rick nods. ''I know baby but that little bundle growing inside you will give us hope for the future.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I know, Judith and this baby are the light and Mama is the sun that causes the light.'' She says.

Rick smiles and kisses his daughters forehead. ''Now I want you with Hershel, Carl and Beth. In your condition, you aren't setting off the tear gas.'' He says.

Layla glares at him. ''Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to miss this action. Because of this governor, my best friend is dead!'' She shouts.

This gets Daryl's attention and he storms over. ''You _are_ going with Hershel in the car you are not staying here!'' He shouts at her.

Layla shakes her head. ''No I'm staying and helping you guys!'' She shouts even louder.

Daryl and Rick both look at her with glares. ''No!'' They say in unison.

Layla huffs. ''I don't care what you say I'm staying!'' She demands and she walks away.

They both storm after her. ''Fine but you stay close to Daryl and me.'' Rick says.

Layla nods. ''I know daddy.'' She says.

Daryl approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder. ''Stay with me, keep your weapon sharp and stay hidden.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''I know, come on let's see off the others.'' She says.

Daryl kisses her hair. ''Hmm.'' He hums.

They approach them all, say their goodbyes, and then get themselves into place. Maggie and Glenn armoring themselves up ready to shoot at the governor and his men. Then everyone else makes their way inside the prison, hidden in the darkness with their tear gas cans in hand. Layla has her belt wrapped tightly around her as she crouches down in-between Daryl and her father. They hear the creaking of a cell door and Layla instantly tenses as footsteps begin to move towards them. When the footsteps are close enough Daryl, Layla, and Rick set off their cans and throw them towards the noise while Carol and Michonne set off the alarms. Screaming and moans erupt around them and everyone stays quiet as the governor let's out a loud scream. Then the shooting erupts from Glenn and Maggie and Layla can't help but smile, they'd held them off without a casualty. Daryl helps Layla up off the ground and they head for the front of the prison. When they make it, they all stand in front of the gate and smile as the governor and his troops drive away.

''We did it, we drove them out.'' Rick chimes.

''We should go after them.'' Michonne suggests and Layla had to agree.

Layla watches as Daryl nods her head. ''We should finish it.'' He says.

''We have, didn't you see them high tale it out of here.'' Maggie tries to protest and Layla scoffs.

''They could re-group.'' Michonne says.

''We can't take the chance he's not gonna stop.'' Glenn snaps.

''We can't keep living like this.'' Carol says breathlessly.

''We can't take a fight to Woodbury we barely made it back the last time.'' Maggie says.

Daryl scoffs. ''We don't care.'' He breathes and Layla smirks at her lovers comment.

Rick nods. ''Yeah, let's check on the others.'' He says and everyone begins to run towards the cell-block.

Once inside Layla brushes her hand down Daryl's arm, leans up, and kisses him softly. ''Told you I'd be fine.'' She says with a coy smile.

Daryl smirks. ''Right you did.'' He says.

Layla and Daryl walk into the cells and scout checking for any stragglers. ''I want to come to Woodbury.'' Layla announces.

Daryl looks at her with a glare. ''What?'' He asks.

Layla stares at him. ''I'm coming to Woodbury.'' She says sternly.

Daryl shakes his head. ''No ya ain't!'' He snaps.

Layla glares at him and takes a step closer to him. ''Yes I am!'' She says through gritted teeth.

Daryl leans towards her. ''You're pregnant, I'm not having you be shot and losing our baby!'' He hisses.

Layla stomps her foot like a two-year old having a tantrum. ''I'm coming! Whether you like it or not!'' She snaps beginning to walk away.

Daryl grabs her arm. ''Don't ya dare walk away! I just lost my brother I ain't losing the two of you!'' He shouts and it echo's through the prison.

Layla shoves out of his grip. ''I'm coming I won't get shot! I'm not going to lose our baby and you are not going to lose me!'' She snaps.

Daryl takes a deep breath. ''You're pregnant Layla I wish you would get that in your head you can't keep doing the dirty work anymore!'' He shouts.

''You're pregnant?'' A voice says from the door coming into the cell.

Daryl turns around and Layla looks straight into Beth's eyes. ''Yes I'm having a baby.'' She says.

Beth looks at her hurt. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' She sniffs clinging to baby Judith.

''Why didn't you tell any of us?'' Maggie asks as the rest of the group gather by the door.

Layla ducks her head and begins to twiddle her thumbs. ''I've only known a few days. We were going to tell you all when the time was right.'' She stutters.

Maggie nods her head. ''Great timing Lay.'' She says with a smirk. ''Congradulations.'' She says.

Layla smiles. ''So ya'll are ok with this?'' She asks.

Everyone walks into the cells, begin hugging Daryl and Layla, and offering their congratulations, Beth smiles at Layla, and takes her hand. ''I'm not losing my best friend.'' She says.

Layla brings her into a hug. ''You won't.'' She says.

Layla watches over her shoulder as Carol as she shuffles on her feet, she catches Layla's gaze and nods. The two of them had there differences but Carol had to accept now that Daryl was Layla's and he wasn't going to change his mind. Carol then nods again and Layla and mouths '' congratulations'' to her and she offers Carol a small smile.

Layla then turns to Daryl. ''I'm coming to Woodbury with you, I need closure, that place caused the death of the only boy who has stood by me since the beginning. They need to pay.'' She says.

Daryl nods. ''All right you can come, but the same rules apply, stay close to me and always have your weapon ready.'' He says.

Layla nods. ''Same to you.'' She says before leaning up and capturing his lips in hers in a loving kiss. ''I love you.'' She whispers.

Daryl places their foreheads together. ''And I love you.'' He whispers back. ''Let's get ready to go.'' He says.

In addition, that's what they do, Michonne, Rick, Daryl, and Layla begin to prepare themselves to go back Woodbury, and Michonne needed closure on the place too. Layla and Michonne begin to stock the truck with weapons whilst Daryl prepped his bike. Michonne and Layla both share a look.

''We need to get Andrea out of there.'' Michonne says.

Layla nods. ''I know, it's time she came home. I don't want to hate her anymore, I can't she's one of the two reasons why I'm still alive today.'' She says with a small smile.

Michonne places a hand on her shoulder. ''And you're one of the two reasons why Andrea and I are still alive today.'' She says.

Layla smiles. ''The three bitches fighting to survive.'' She says.

Michonne smirks. ''Hell yeah. Now come on sit down, put ya feet up.'' She says shoving her into the seat next to the guns.

Layla glares at her. ''Let's go take Woodbury down and get our sister back.'' She says.

Michonne nods. ''Too right.'' She says.

Layla watches from her seat as Glenn and Maggie approach her father.

''Rick we're staying, we don't know where the governor is, if he comes back we'll hold him off.'' Glenn says.

''Just the four of us?'' Daryl questions. ''All right.'' He says with a nod whilst putting on his crossbow.

''I appreciate you staying.'' Rick says.

''Sure.'' Maggie mumbles.

Maggie and Glenn open the gate and Daryl leads the way as they leave for Woodbury, ready to fight whatever would greet them when they arrived.

On their way, they come across two cars on the side of the road with a small huddle of walkers around eating the remains of other people who would soon turn. They all step out of their vehicles and Layla arms her knife stabbing one in the head with a grunt as it turns towards them. They walk a few steps forwards watching out for more of a threat, Layla sticking close to Daryl at all times. Suddenly someone bangs on the window of one of the cars behind them making them both jump. Layla looks at the woman with shock recognising her as one of the people of Woodbury straight away. They all aim their weapons towards her as they let her out of the car. Layla offering her a small smile as they do.

They press on until the sun falls towards Woodbury, all keep their weapons drawn, Layla with her trusty pistol, Daryl with his crossbow, Michonne with her katana and Rick with his riffle as Karen follows behind them cautiously. They reach the gates of Woodbury only to be shot at, so instantly all four of them open fire aiming straight for the two people standing on watch. All of them duck behind a beat down car as the shots begin to fly.

''Tyreese don't shoot, it's me!'' Karen shouts.

''Get down!'' Rick shouts pulling her down.

''Karen!'' A male voice shouts. ''Karen are you ok?'' He questions.

''I'm ok!'' She shouts.

''Where's the governor?'' The man named Tyreese shouts.

Karen keeps her hands up. ''He fired on everyone, killed them all.'' She says.

''Why are you with them?'' Tyreese questions.

''They saved me!'' Karen shouts back.

''We're coming out.'' Rick shouts.

Daryl and Layla both let out hard breaths and prepare themselves. ''We're coming out.'' Rick repeats in a softer tone. They all put their hands up and walk out from behind the car as Tyreese opens the gate.

''What are you doing here?'' Tyreese asks.

Rick looks Tyreese dead in the eye. ''We were coming to finish this, till we saw what the governor did.'' He says.

Tyreese breathes a heavy breath. ''He... He killed them?'' He asks.

Rick's breaths become heavy. ''Yeah... Karen mentioned Andrea jumped the wall going for the prison she never made it.'' Rick says. ''She might be here.'' He finishes.

They all walk into Woodbury and into the familiar rooms of where they came to find Glenn and Maggie.

''This is where they kept Glenn and Maggie.'' Rick states as they run through the multiple corridors.

''They held people here?'' Tyreese asks.

''Did more than hold them.'' Daryl states.

They all come to the door and Layla gasps at the blood on the floor and clings to Michonne's arm. Layla couldn't lose another friend, she couldn't.

''Will you open it?'' Michonne asks as Layla's head rests on her arm, if Andrea was dead she didn't want to see.

Everyone then points his or her weapons, Layla's hand shaking the whole time. ''One, two.'' Rick whispers before he opens the door to show Milton lying on the floor. Layla squeezes Michonne's arm as she scans the room looking for a sign of Andrea. Then she sees her.

Both Layla and Michonne run it. ''Andrea.'' They both gasp taking a place at either side of her.

''I tried to stop him.'' She whispers out and Layla wraps her arm around her.

''You're burning up.'' Michonne says and Layla can't help the little scream escaping from her lips.

Andrea then shuffles along and reveals the huge bite on her shoulder, Layla can't help but let the tears fall. ''Andrea no, please no.'' She sobs. She watches as Daryl to step forward but Rick stops him.

''Judith, Carl, the rest of them.'' Andrea breathes out.

Rick looks away trying to control his emotions whilst Layla cries into Andrea's shoulder. ''The rest of us.'' He breathes.

''Are they alive?'' Andrea asks.

Rick nods his head. ''Yeah they're alive.'' He breathes out.

Andrea breathes out a sigh of relief and then takes Layla's and Michonne's hands in her own and looks between them. ''It's good that you found them.'' She says. They both nods at her unable to speak as they cry. ''No one can make it alone now.'' She say leaning her head back.

''I never could.'' Daryl says making Layla and Andrea smile at him.

Layla then takes both of Andrea's hands. ''Hey Andrea look at me.'' She stutters out and Andrea obeys. ''Daryl and me are having a baby, a little baby.'' She sobs out.

Andrea smiles at her and runs a hand down Layla's face before looking between her and Daryl. ''You're going to be the best mum and dad for your baby; you look him or her all right? You keep them safe. Oh Layla.'' She breathes out. ''Look after yourself for my sake.'' She says.

Layla nods her head through tears. ''I will I promise, this baby will be loved.'' She sobs.

Then Andrea looks at Rick. ''I just didn't want anyone to die.'' She says. ''I can do it myself.'' She continues.

''No!'' Both Michonne and Layla protest.

She looks between the both of the still gripping to their hands tight. ''I have too, while I still can.'' She breathes causing Layla and Michonne to be overcome by more tears.

Andrea and Rick then share a look. ''I know how the safety works.'' She says and Layla can't help but smile at her friends comment.

Rick takes a minute before handing Michonne a gun, she glares down at it and she and Rick place it firmly in Andrea's grip.

''Well I'm not going anywhere.'' Michonne says.

''Me either.'' Layla adds squeezing Andrea's arm.

She looks between the two of them again and Layla shuffles across the floor so she is sitting by Michonne who takes her free hand instantly. Andrea looks at the two of them with a soft smile. Then she looks to Daryl who has a stone look on his face and he nods at her shortly.

''I tried.'' She whispers out looking straight at Rick.

Rick looks at her sadly. ''Yeah, you did. You did.'' He says shakily before standing up.

Then Daryl and Rick leave the room, Daryl placing a hand on Layla's cheek before he leaves and all Layla can do is offer him a small smile. ''Go.'' She stutters out. He nods at her and follows Rick.

The three of them then get closer to one another Layla putting a hand on Andrea's face and Michonne stroking her hair whilst they all connect hands.

''I love you.'' Layla stutters out still crying.

Andrea smiles at her softly and squeezing her hand. ''I love you too.'' She breathes.

Layla collapses into her knee. ''I'm so sorry for being so cold towards you, I never should have been you're my friend and I can't believe I treated you that way.'' She stutters.

Andrea releases her hand from Michonnes and picks up Layla's head via her chin. ''You had your reasons.'' She breathes, and then she looks towards Michonne. ''You both did.'' She says.

Layla sobs even more and all three of them come together in a small embrace just remembering the memories they had shared together whilst they were just the three of them against the world with the boys keeping them safe in a way. All three of them come together once more before Michonne and Layla pull away.

Andrea puts the gun down and then places her hands on Layla's face. ''Look after Daryl, look after your baby, look after your brother and your sister.'' Layla nods through tears, and then Andrea removes one of her hands from Layla's face and puts it on Michonne's. ''Look after each other.'' She says with a small smile. ''Please keep each other safe, I love you both so much and I can't believe I'm leaving you.'' She breathes.

They both nod at her and then Layla hands her the gun. Michonne and Layla take hands and then both place theirs on top of Andrea free one. She puts then gun to her head and looks at them both with a smile one last time before she pulls the trigger and she's gone. Layla let's out a loud sob as does Michonne and they both crumble into Andrea's now lifeless body and cling to her as they cry, mourning the woman who meant so much to them. After they lie with her for a good ten minutes, they both lift themselves up and help each other off the ground. They hug each other tightly and then cover her with a sheet and tie is around her, just as Andrea had done to her sister a year ago.

They pick her up, Layla taking the legs and Michonne taking her head. Rick opens the door for them and they walk out of the building with solid looks on their face. Daryl watches his lover carefully; he had never seen her like this before, not even with Amy, Lori, Chris, or Merle. There was something different about her; she was more solid, more broken. They walk out and Michonne and Layla carry Andrea's body into the truck they had come in which Sasha had kindly driven into Woodbury and they both climb in Layla supporting her head and Michonne her feet, both frozen and unable to utter a word. Layla acknowledges Daryl approaching her.

''We're bringing everyone in Woodbury to the prison.'' He whispers.

Layla nods. ''Ok.'' She stutters.

Daryl takes hold of her hands and kisses them all over and Layla collapses into him sobbing into his shoulder. ''I love you.'' She whispers. ''I love you so much.'' She repeats.

Daryl takes her head in his hands resting his hands on either of her cheeks. ''I know, I know you do. I love you too.'' He whispers.

Layla looks down at Andrea sheet covered body and then down at her covered head that lies in her lap. ''I can't believe she's gone.'' She sobs.

Daryl runs a finger through her hand and points to her chest. ''She's always here, just like Amy, ya mama, Jenny, Chris and Merle. She will always be in your heart.'' He says roughly.

Layla nods her head. ''I know.'' She stutters.

Daryl nods. ''You gonna be ok whilst I help ya dad?'' He asks.

Layla looks over at Michonne. ''Yeah I'll be fine I have Michonne.'' She says.

Daryl kisses her forehead. ''All right I'll see you soon.'' He says before walking away and shutting the car's door behind her.

Layla doesn't even register that they are setting off and arriving back at the prison. The only thing that reminds her is Michonne mumbling. ''We're home.'' And climbing out of the truck. They both smile at the weakly at the new arrivals before walking into the field with two shovels and digging a grave for their friend. Once they are done, they lower her gently into the ground and then bury her. Layla makes two planks of wood into a cross whilst Michonne makes an A with stones. Once they are finished, they take hands and just stand their silently remembering their friend. Remembering their sister.

_**There we go people the last chapter of Existing hearts, which I sobbed through whilst writing! I really am going to miss Andrea she was such a strong female and was loved until she went all lovesick on the governor. I really hope you liked how I wrote her farewell, she and Layla truly were close and they did have a rocky relationship but they stood by one another through it all. Thank you all so much for the follows, reviews and favourites they really have kept me going through this story and I am so touched that you have all liked it! Now as you, all know Layla is pregnant and I want to get a poll going for the baby's name so here's the list...**_

_**Boys:**_

_**Oliver  
Hunter  
Sam **_

_**Girls:**_

_**Harli  
Eva  
Phoebe**_

_**Please let me know which one you prefer and that name will be picked whether the baby is a boy or a girl! So that's me! I'll see you in 6 months when I continue Layla's and Daryl's story! I love you all so much and if you haven't already followed me on twitter ( Vickyy_May) come say hello and give me any suggestions you'd like me to include in the third part of my story! Again thank you all so much for sticking by me and making my writing my fun obsession! That's me the complete button is now enabled! xxxx**_


End file.
